The Lion King Cycles end
by Hatari05
Summary: Kiara meets a young cub called Kovu who is Scar's heir, the two across the years find their feelings for one another growing as Simba faces both the hatred in his soul and his own mistakes while Zira through Kovu prepares to exact revenge threatening an all out war between both prides. Can anyone escape the mistakes of the past or will they all give in to the cycle of hatred.
1. Chapter 1

: The Lion King: Cycles end

The epic final chapter in the circle of life

"Story inspired and based off The Lion King II Simba's pride" (Additional writing credit to Flip Kobler and Cindy Marcus the inspired minds who brought the original Script of The Lion King II Simba's pride)

 _"The following story you are about to read is an expanded rewritten version of the lion king Simba's pride as such while there will be several rewrites to the story there will also be some scenes directly lifted and adapted from the film mostly during the first few chapters. Also Cycles end serves as the grand finale of everything that has happened since Tale of Brothers and as such will have several call backs and even connections to all the previous stories as well as the original film. This is not a self contained story if you have not read my previous stories do so before starting this one or you will be lost. Hope you enjoy the final conclusion of the legacy of Brothers._

 _"Second note, holy crap how the heck did that happen for anyone reading this right now I apologies for the massive error for whatever the reason chapter 11 of this story was replaced with chapter 13 of Fall of the Pride Lands how I have no idea I tried to correct it and I believe I have if it's still there inform me so I can take care of the problem hopefully now you can properly enjoy the story sorry for the error man how did that happen"_

: Prologue:

He lives in you

It was an early day in the pride lands all the animals of the prides were gathering to pride rock for a special occasion none had suspected. The gathered from all around the meadows, the mountains, the gorge, the water hole, all animals from all sides had gathered to pride rock, for on this day the king and queen Simba and Nala had given birth to a second child a daughter.

Rafiki stood high above them all, signaling all for the ceremony. The sun was rising and wind blew with a grace as if it had a life of its own, which it did. Rafiki could feel the presence of his old friend and former king Mufasa, all the animals sensed him as well they bowed respectfully though they could not see it Mufasa smiled thanking them for their respect, high above Rafiki was preparing the princess whom Simba and Nala had called Kiara he placed a mark on her forehead showing her royal heritage and carried her out. Rafiki carried Kiara to the edge of pride rock and held her high over it the animals all cheered rejoicing the princess, as this was happening Kopa the cub's older brother watched he felt something strong in his sister though he was much too young to understand it but it would become clear in time.

Years later, It was a sad day in the pride lands an eerie gloom hung over the entire kingdom a sense of loss surrounded all, none would miss this occasion, they had lost someone special, prince Kopa. All stood in memory of the prince the kindest cub ever, the cub who fell in love. Simba and Nala stood on pride rock looking at the stone statue forged in their sons memory, sadness filled their hearts at the sight of it yet so did pride at the being their son had become, they wanted to wait longer but they couldn't any longer, Kiara must take her place as Kopa's successor, they gestured her to come out of the den.

Kiara emerged from the cave a nervous expression on her face she was not ready to take Kopa's place, she wasn't sure she ever would be. She moved slowly seeing all the animals below her, she couldn't go out there and face them she wasn't ready. A brisk of wind brushed her Kiara could feel it tugging her almost playfully, for a moment the wind took the form of a lion cub shadow and playfully pushed her out. Kiara felt herself tumble on the ground but couldn't help but smile, she knew it was her brother he was their just as he had promised. Kiara felt her confidence renewed and stood before the pride, they all roared and cheered in her honor she felt the wind brisling around her, her parents closed their eyes and let it surround them.

Kopa watched from the sky smiling down at his family, Kiara embraced the wind a smile on her face, with but a gesture of his paw the sorrowful atmosphere emitted a glowing light from the sky that enveloped the princess, the pride erupted into cheers all immediately sensing the presence of the prince he smiled down on all of them.

Kiara stood on top of pride rock hearing the cheers sensing her grandfather and brother she gestured to her parents who nodded they stood alongside their daughter, the three of them stared down at the pride and with that all three of them let out a roar, a new era had begun one that would learn from the old and forge a better one, they had no idea how right they were, this day would mark the beginning, the beginning of the end of a cycle that had defined the pride lands for decades, and what Kiara didn't know was that she would be one of the main ones who would determine how it all ends. She would either free them all from hatred and pain or condemn them to a never ending cycle of blood and death.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

Chance encounter

A little over a year had passed since Kiara's ceremony, and the princess still found herself getting use to the burdens of royalty. Simba was sitting on pride rock when he saw his daughter bolting out of the cave she ran around everything she saw excitedly, she reminded Simba of himself, and that's what worried him. Kiara came running down the stairs catching sight of the massive lands she cheerfully headed towards them only to find herself scooped up by her father.

"Whoa there." Simba said playfully while holding his daughter, she scrambled in his grasp trying to break free squirming and giggling.

"Just where do you think your off to?" Simba said chuckling while pulling his daughter back.

"daddy let go." Kiara replied laughing while continue to squirm.

Simba finally managed to pull her back and place her down gently. "this isn't a game Kiara accidents happen you could easily get"

Kiara was tired of hearing this she mimicked her fathers lecture in annoyance "hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost, I know" She asked.

Simba wasn't finished yet, "and I want you to stay in the pride lands"

"at all times." Kiara finished her father's sentence.

"and if you see any strangers" Simba began.

Kiara rolled her eyes "don't talk to them come straight home."

Simba ignored his daughters obvious mimicking, "yes and also don't go anywhere near the outlands." He said.

"What's there?" Kiara asked.

Nala growled at the mention "nothing but a bunch of backstabbing murderous outsiders, you can't trust them." She said venomously.

"Your mothers right Kiara you can never turn your back on them." Simba stated.

"Alright can I go now?" Kiara requested.

"Mind your father dear." Nala chuckled.

"yes mom" Kiara said before nuzzling both her parents.

Simba gestured to his daughter giving her permission to leave, which she took immediately.

"And stay on the path I've set you!" He called out to her but she was already gone.

Nala giggled at him, "Simba doesn't she remind you of anyone." She asked.

Simba looked in confusion at her statement,

"she's just like you when you were young." She said.

"Exactly do you remember the dangers we put ourselves in?" Simba asked.

Nala wasn't convinced she pushed him down pinning him, "you mean the dangers you put us in, she'll be fine" she corrected him.

Simba looked regretfully, "I'm sorry I just want to keep her safe I don't want to fail again." He said sorrowfully.

Nala nuzzled him, "you didn't fail, he made his choice Simba now we have to make certain we give Kiara the freedom she needs it's what Kopa would want." Nala said softly.

Simba looked up at his mate, "I know I just don't know what the right way is anymore." He said.

Nala said nothing she merely nuzzled him again, before turning away.

Simba walked up to Timone and Pumba two of his closest friends, "hey make sure nothing happens to her." He asked them.

"sure thing pal." Timone replied, and with that they were off. Simba knew Kiara wouldn't like this but was it really that bad that he wanted to make sure his daughter was safe.

Kiara was chasing a butterfly across the tall grass trying to catch it with minimum success, "hey where are going, wait up." She said laughing.

"I just want to play!" she said cheerfully.

She watched it land on a large rock she crouched beneath the grass.

"prey." She said while creeping up on it silently or at least that what she thought she was doing every move she made created a sound the butterfly was already getting ready to take flight when she pounced, but it never had to Kiara over shot it and the rock by a good a few feet.

She toppled on the ground, she picked herself up seeing the butterfly was gone, she felt something behind her and turned to see Timone and Pumba staring right at her, she reacted accordingly.

"Ahhh!" She screamed startling them causing them to scream as well, they both screamed in unison while she backed up slipping from the ledge and falling in the water.

Timone and Pumba were panicking that wasn't supposed to happen, "oh don't worry Kiara uncle Pumba"s coming!" Pumba said diving into the rather shallow pond right on top of her.

"Oh no!" Timone panicked, pondering what to say to Simba.

"gee Simba the good news is we found your daughter the bad new is we dropped a warthog on her, is there a problem with that?" He said to himself knowing that high pathetically the answer would not be good.

"Kiara?" Pumba asked in confusion not seeing the bumbling beneath him.

"Pumba let me define babysitting." Timone called out to him, understanding his meaning Pumba got up and Kiara emerged coughing, she dragged herself from the pond.

"now princess Kiara as Simba's daughter you know better than to go off alone you could've been hurt." Pumba said. "

Hurt Simba would kill us, did you get a scratch a bruise a hang nail." Timone asked while filing Kiara's nail.

"Timone" Kiara said annoyed.

"I had one once very painful." Timone replied.

"Will somebody listen to me!" Kiara said angrily,

"sorry wasn't listening you were saying princess." Timone said uncaring.

"I'm not just a princess that's just part of who I am!" Kiara stated.

"Who's the other part?" Pumba asked.

"I don't know" Kiara answered.

"Well while you find out we're going to get some grub." Timone said. Soon the two of them digging around under logs slurping worms, while Kiara was disgusted, she realized this was her chance to slip away, while they bickered about what's the best bug Kiara slipped past them.

Free at last Kiara made her way through the pride lands until she stopped at the borders catching sight of barren barked filled land.

"whoa the outlands." She said in awe.

she remembered her dad's words but she couldn't help but wonder what was so bad about it after all didn't Kopa tell them they should give everyone a chance. Without thinking about the answer she stepped into the outlands and found herself tripping on a nearby hill, shortly after she was tumbling down and crashed right into another cub with dark brown fur green eyes and what was clearly going to be a black mane.

The cub immediately jumped to his feet growling, Kiara backed away slowly, "who are you pride lander?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Kiara prepared to run but remembered her fathers words instead trying to jump past him he leapt in front of her resulting in her trying again but he jumped in front of her again she tried again but he was right in front of her again staring in confusion.

"what are you doing?" He asked confused.

Kiara stood defiantly "My father says never turn your back on an outsider!" She stated.

The cub smirked, "you always do what daddy tells you?" he said mockingly.

"No!" Kiara replied.

the cubs smirk grew bigger. "Bet you do bet your daddy's little girl." He said while assuming a helpless stance.

he then rose to his feet and began jumping on some logs hanging above a river. "an outsider doesn't need anyone I take care of my self." He said pride fully.

Kiara was impressed with his words and found herself following him, "really, cool!" She said not realizing that a crocodile was rising behind her, the cub noticed his confident smirk disappearing and he let out a panicked scream.

The crocodile snapped at Kiara but before it's jaws could close on her the cub pulled her away the crocodile snapped at them tearing the log down, the two of them panicked as it crashed into the sea, that was just the start of the bad news, near a dozen other crocodiles had gathered in the river and they were all hungry. The crocodiles swam to their log and clapped their jaws down on it tearing it to shreds. The two cubs found their legs standing right on their jaws struggling to keep balance, Kiara found herself about to slip when she jumped to the shredded log but the crocodiles were quickly surrounding her. The cub saw this and began running alongside them.

"hey losers come and get me!" he called out to them.

They happily responded, chasing the cub across the broken logs and trees, he continued to taunt them luring them away from Kiara but in doing lost his balance, one of the crocodiles took advantage of this spinning the log and sending the cub falling into water, Kiara worried for him and began making her way to where he fell. The cub emerged from the waters coughing and gasping before he caught sight of the crocodile heading straight for him, he panicked and began frantically trying to swim away but he'd never make it in time, just when he thought the crocodile was going to tear him to shreds Kiara came and shoved a large stick in between it's jaw.

"come on let's get out of here!" she said frantically.

They caught sight of a ledge above them, and began running on the crocodiles themselves jumping from one to the other they jumped on a log and dug there claws into the stone pulling themselves above gasping for breath, they were safe but what they didn't realize is they were being watched by someone far more dangerous.

Kiara looked down and saw the crocodiles pilling on each other to reach the top but they couldn't they had escaped, Kiara felt nothing but pride. "I did it. I did it!" She said triumphantly the cub laughed in agreement.

"Did you see those things, they were like roar roar roar!" Kiara said while mimicking the crocodiles and giggling uncontrollably.

"we make a great team." She said while gesturing to the cub.

"and you, your really brave." She said in admiration.

The cub smiled at her, "yeah I guess your pretty brave too, my names Kovu." He said.

Kiara stepped in front of him tilting her head seductively and batting her tail, "I'm Kiara." She said flirtingly.

Kovu stepped away nervously what was she doing, "thank you, you saved me. " She said.

Her voice was hypnotic to him before Kovu could say anything she leaned in close and brushed her tongue against his right cheek softly. Kovu felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race he didn't quite know what she had done or why but it felt good, he put his paw to his cheek which was wet with her saliva, it was comforting, pleasant, much more so than anything he had endured the last year or so, he let his body relax.

"you alright?" Kiara asked.

Kovu didn't respond he just blushed, a sly smile appeared on Kiara's face she never thought those boy talks with Vitani would pay off she knew her stuff well, might as well keep playing it her style.

"you liked that didn't you." Kiara said wagging her tail.

Kovu was still silent, Kiara got closer to him, "I liked it too, want another?" she asked seductively.

Kiara was surprised with herself this wasn't her but it was fun, no wonder Vitani enjoyed it. Kovu's cheeks turned crimson and a smile appeared on his face, he liked it, and another one sounded intoxicating, before either could respond a mighty roar stopped them dead in their tracks.

Zira was not surprised to see Kovu wandering off again, or that her worthless son Nuka lost him again, she didn't expect him to actually do a good job watching him, that's why she followed the cub herself, but seeing him with a pride lander did, it filled her with fury who did that filth think she was playing around with her son, but the worst part was when the pride lander licked him, she kissed her son, Kovu would be bathing everyday for a week, she saw the pride lander leaning in to lick him again she had seen enough and burst from the bushes roaring glaring at the golden cub before she could make her pay he leaped right in front of her that wretched spawn of Kecila.

"Zira" Simba said in fury.

"Simba!" Zira replied her voice quivering with rage she prepared to attack him, to unleash years of anger when she saw the rest of the pride with him led by his mate.

"Nala" Zira said with indifference.

"Zira." Nala said through clenched teeth.

Timon and Pumba had also arrived looking at Zira in both horror and rage "You, get out of our pride lands you murdering hag!" Timone screamed angrily at the monster that killed his god son.

Zira turned to Timon in anger "your pride lands!" She said with a roar, "these lands belong to Scar, they belong to my family!" She thundered,."

I banished you from the pride lands now you and your cub get out!" Simba demanded.

Zira smirked at him, "oh haven't you met my son Kovu he was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king!" Zira said powerfully.

Simba watched her carefully she was even more rage full and unhinged than before.

"he was the last born before you banished us to the outlands where we have little food less water." Zira said her voice dripping with self sympathy.

"Spare me your sob story you got what you deserved!" Simba roared.

"yet you punished the innocent along with the guilty!" Zira spat.

"enough you know the penalty for returning to the pride lands!" Simba stated.

"but the child does not!" Zira replied stepping forward before stopping.

"no if you want your pound of flesh of course you'd prefer the innocent." Zira hissed while pushing Kovu toward Simba.

"so go ahead take it butcher." She said venomously.

Simba stared down at Kovu who was quivering in fear, "take him and get out we're through." Simba said firmly scooping up his daughter gently by the scruff.

"Oh no Simba we've merely just begun." Zira said while looking down at Kiara and laughing.

Kiara stared at her in terror. Simba ignored Zira and departed while Zira scooped Kovu up more roughly and made her departure.

"bye." Kiara said to Kovu gently,

"bye." Kovu called back, neither realized it at the time but that meeting set everything in motion, the pieces for what would be the final curtain were in place. It had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

We are one

Simba and the rest of the pride made their way home all of them very clearly uneasy at their encounter with Zira, Simba gestured Nala to go up to pride rock he had to deal with this he wondered if he knew the reason or not he certainly hadn't with his son. He placed Kiara down on a rock and stared down at her with shame, she gave a big clearly fake smile up at him, it didn't change Simba's disappointment, Kiara looked down in shame. Well one of them had to break the silence.

"Kiara what did you think you were doing today don't you realize you could've been killed?" Simba asked quietly.

Kiara tried to respond but before she could Simba continued, "I'm telling you this because I love you I don't want to lose you, like I did your brother." Simba said sorrowfully.

Kiara looked up at him tears in her eyes, "you think I wanted to meet the monster who killed my brother?! All I wanted to do is have fun!" she shouted.

"there's more to life than that, your part of the great circle of life, one day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place as queen" Simba tried to explain.

"what if I don't want to be queen?!" Kiara demanded.

Simba looked down at his daughter, "that's like saying you don't want to be a lion it's in your blood as am I." Simba said softly.

he remembered something his son told him, the words so clear, "we are part of each other."

Simba gently pushed Kiara off the rock who glared at him, he gave her a friendly smile which she returned he proceeded to nuzzle his daughter.

"life's not easy Kiara there's so much in this world we don't understand, so much we want and even plan for, but that doesn't mean it will always go the way we intended." Simba told her.

Kiara looked down sadly, Simba tilted her chin up with his paw, "but that doesn't mean you'll go through it alone, we'll always stand by your side all of us. He said caringly.

"because we're family, because we are one." He said.

Simba could hear his son's words in his head the same words he had just said to Kiara and they were true, they were all together, but wasn't there a part of it he was missing, this wasn't Kopa's message.

Kiara pondered her fathers words but what did it mean for her?

"If I'm expected to become so much can I still be myself?" she asked.

"do I follow my heart or I am simply a part of something else, has my fate been decided?" Kiara questioned.

Simba did not know the answer to Kiara's question he was still trying to find his own path, "your journeys only begun and you will find that answer we'll find it together as one." he said.

Simba began running back towards pride rock Kiara right behind him, Simba leaped on top of a rock staring down at his daughter, "we are the same Kiara we are one all of us, one family under the sun." He said.

he saw Kiara staring at him in shock at first he did not understand but then it hit him he had just spoke the very same words that Kopa had to him on the same rock, Simba only felt pride that he had learned so much from his son, he turned back to Kiara and nuzzled her.

"as long as you live here it's who you are." He told her before licking her gently.

"you'll understand one day." He finished before leaving.

Kiara watched as a butterfly flew away pondering her fathers words as well as her brothers, there was a meaning to them a meaning that was meant for much more than her but just who.

Simba sat on top of pride rock in confusion, he had spoken the dreams his son believed in but he knew, he knew that it was not the lesson Kopa meant for him. The problem was Simba knew what Kopa meant but couldn't for the life of him see how it could remotely be possible, he knew what Kopa wanted him to learn he just didn't think it was possible for him to accept it, could he, he would find out, it would be the trial he endured for many years to come.

 _"This chapter was a little different to write since both it and the next were originally songs. I also used to address something that always confused me when Simba is looking up at Pride Rock Kiara seemed confused Simba seems confused almost surprised as well I never really understood why I love the scene but that part always confused me so I liked the idea of Simba speaking the words his son did on the exact same rock that would certainly shock Kiara, I also like the idea that Simba is kind of perverted what Kopa said even more so since Kopa learned this from him. What say you did that scene confuse you and how do you feel about my revision of it, next chapter will be based off of My Lullaby with a few big changes._


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

A lullaby

The outlands were a scorched barren wasteland devoid of almost any plant life and water looked like it was from a swamp, it was here where Nuka and Vitani Zira's children were resting much had changed since the family had been banished. In her quest to fulfill her promise to her family Zira had all but cast Nuka aside resulting in the lion becoming bitter and angry, he directed this anger mostly towards Kovu who he blamed for stealing his mothers love from him. Vitani had been training to become Zira's top spy and general, ever since Kopa's death Vitani felt nothing but anger for Simba his reckless actions had cost her the one she loved, she vowed revenge on him, to do everything to help her mother achieve her goals, fun was all but gone and Vitani was fine with that, her old life didn't matter to her save for the flower on her left ear, the last reminder of his love, Simba would pay.

Nuka was sulking by a tree angrily grumbling about Kovu while Vitani pulled on the branch of a tree

"Kovu, Kovu, Scar wasn't even his father he just took him in." Nuka complained, he caught sight of Vitani.

"hey sis where's Kovu the chosen one?" Nuka asked mockingly.

the branch Vitani was pulling snapped and she fell to the ground, Nuka walked over and helped her up, "careful sis we don't want to see you hurt." He said concerned, unlike Kovu, Nuka still wanted a good relationship with his sister.

"I don't need your help." Vitani said slapping his paw away, she hated anyone seeing her as helpless.

"I see you let Kovu run off again, heh brilliant." She said sarcastically.

"that little termite has to take care of himself." Nuka replied bitterly.

"I'm sure mother will see it that way." Vitani said her voice filled with snark.

"I should've been the chosen one I'm Scar's real son, I could be a leader if she'd give me a chance!" Nuka said angrily.

Vitani smirked despite never being happy anymore she was still very good at it, "tell that to her yourself, I mean here's your chance." Vitani said mockingly gesturing toward Zira who had just arrived clearly ticked off.

Nuka felt a tinge of fear go through him as Zira approached,

"oh mother hi, mother I caught some mice they're right over there." He told her his voice shaking with nervousness.

Zira paid him no heed she rarely did walking right past him, she placed Kovu down who was greeted by his sister, "hey Kovu up for a fight?" she asked.

"not now." Kovu answered struggling to keep his paw from touching his cheek and hiding his blush, Vitani saw it immediately, in the pride lands she was quite sought after and knew when a boy was hiding a crush.

Zira however didn't see it turning her attention to Nuka, "you were supposed to be watching him!" she snapped causing Nuka to step back.

"it's not his fault I ran off on my own!" Kovu called out not wanting to see Nuka get punished.

Zira approached him glaring, "what we're you doing out there who made us exiles, who killed Scar?!" she roared.

Kovu backed away in fear falling on his back, "Simba, Simba!" he answered fearfully.

Zira's eyes stared daggers, "what have I told you about them?!" she demanded.

"She didn't seem too bad mother I thought we could be" Kovu tried to reason he was cut off.

"Friends! You thought you could get to the daughter and Simba would welcome you with open arms what an idea!" she spat.

but then a thought occurred to her and she grinned, "what an idea." She said more pleased this time.

she stared down at him smiling sweetly it was but a hint of the loving mother she used be, but that was gone she sacrificed it for her promise to them, and now maybe she found the solution.

"you brilliant young child I'm proud of you." She said hugging him.

"you have the same brilliant mind that made Scar so perfect." With that she scooped him up more gently this time soon everything would be right again and her promise fulfilled.

Zira carried Kovu over to tree branch with a cave opening right in the center, placing him gently in his bed, "now I finally see the way for our return, our way back home." She said.

"but mother I'm not sure" Kovu began to argue.

"hush!, hush my little one you must be exhausted, now sleep my sweet little Kovu let your dreams take wind for one day you will be a king." She said sweetly to him.

"night" Kovu called out to her.

"good night my little prince tomorrow your training intensifies." She called back to him, normally this would be when she told him she loved him, but she had not said that in over a year, and wasn't certain she even felt it anymore.

Zira sat on the top of their termite hill looking at what lies beyond, Nuka approached her from behind.

"you sure about this he seemed attached to her." He said.

"Silence your thoughts are of no use that was but a single encounter easily forgotten." Zira replied.

"I'm sure you have an idea." Nuka said without doubt.

"Of course I do Kovu's still young ripe for the modeling, I'll show him to be a killer with a lust for blood." She said grinning.

"Then I'll do whatever you wish." Nuka replied.

"Simply don't lose him again, in time he'll be ready and we'll roar to the sound of Simba's dying breaths, his mates mournful cries, and his daughter screaming her last cries in my grasp!" Zira said sadistically.

Nuka heard his mother's words and could only smile at the thought, "the joy of vengeance." He said smirking.

"Yes the pounding of the drums of war as we raise Kovu to reign under a blood red sky, it's almost like a lullaby to me." She said madness gleaming in her eyes.

She gestured Nuka to leave which he did, she then saw Him reflecting in the sky a moment later he was beside her, his voice calm calculated, firm, and sarcastic.

"I see you have devised yet another plan, you truly are devious." Scar whispered in her ear.

Zira relished the words, "I did not believe you would return my love." She said happily.

"I am always here Zira, so long as you fulfill my wish to protect our heritage and restore them to their rightful place." Scar said his voice both firm yet affectionate.

"I will keep the promise I made them and you." Zira said determined.

"then there's nothing to say come with me it's been a while since we had a walk to ourselves." It wasn't a request few things with Scar were it's what made him so strong.

Zira walked alongside him to the rest of the world there was nothing there but to Zira it was everything and for however long it lasted she would feel like she had a soul again.

Nuka made his way to bed grumbling about Kovu, "you think it should be you do something about it." Vitani said passing him.

Nuka slouched lazily as he watched her enter her bed the moment she was out of sight Nuka's demeanor changed, his lazy posture became more refined, and the almost whiny expression on his face turned to one of confidence. He lied down on the floor it had all worked perfectly the moment Nuka saw the princess near the borders he let Kovu go sure enough they met and the little termite was already crushing hard, the first phase was in order now it was time for the next one.

"do something about it." He mimicked Vitani.

"No not yet anyway." He said smiling but it would come in time and he would expose Kovu for the unworthy failure he was his cries of sorrow when he lost everything when that smug look of his was removed, it was Nuka's lullaby.

 _"Another mostly revised chapter these scenes require something a little different I wanted to make certain that it wasn't a complete rehash so i changed a few things. The reveal with Nuka probably surprised some people he has always been this intelligent he just didn't show it for his own reasons. The idea behind this was the fact that Kovu and Kiara did meet by blind chance a one and a million but what if it wasn't what if someone watched both of them and planned that meeting, of course why would Nuka plan this that answer will have to be revealed later. Next chapter we have our first completely new material._


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

World's apart

Rafiki was painting a mural of Kiara in his tree beside it was a mural of another lion,

"everyday Mufasa Kiara continues to grow into a queen that will make us all proud." He said while tracing a circle around her mural

"but this Kovu grows too and Zira fills his heart with hate I don't like this Mufasa I don't like it at all." Rafiki said worried, as he said this.

The wind began to blow signaling Mufasa's presence, "you have a plan." Rafiki said hopeful.

To answer his question the wind cut a fruit from Rafiki's tree it broke in half each half being pushed to the separate murals, Rafiki picked them curiously, he gestured them towards their respective murals.

"Kovu, Kiara together?" Rafiki said while piecing the fruit back together.

"this is the plan?" he concluded.

"are you crazy?! This will never work!" Rafiki stated, while pointing to the wind.

"oh Mufasa you've been up there so long your head is in clouds!" He said to the wind.

a gentle light appeared on the tree, a compassionate voice with it, "trust their hearts" it said.

"You too Kopa, do you have any idea the bloodbath this could result in?! I think it's high time you two take a vacation to get your heads straight!" Rafiki shouted.

Mufasa was done debating the wind blew with a force so strong it almost blew Rafiki off his feet.

"Okay, Okay, alright Okay!" Rafiki agreed.

"I don't think this going to work but I trust you, I just hope you know what you are doing!" Rafiki called to the wind.

"So do I" Mufasa said so quietly no one could hear it.

Rafiki had no idea what Mufasa was planning he was aiming to solve more than a current problem he was aiming to solve a problem that lasted decades, he hoped it would or things would get very bloody.

Kovu couldn't sleep at the moment every time he closed his eyes he would think of her, her eyes, her voice, her kiss, why did she do that? It was giving him a headache thinking about it, but he had to know and the only way he would is if he saw her again.

Kovu was making his way out of the termite hill when he heard a voice behind him. "going somewhere." He saw Vitani smirking at him.

"um midnight run, can't sleep might as well use the energy." He said.

Vitani wasn't buying it, "yeah Kiara's good at that." She replied.

"alright I just don't understand why she did what she did I need to know." Kovu said.

Vitani smiled at him "your going to need a proper cover with mother." She said.

"I'm going at night." Kovu replied.

"I've got a place for you just be there at the right time I'll get Kiara." Vitani said smirking.

"Thanks." Kovu said softly.

"no problem." Vitani said back.

When he was gone Vitani could feel the wind against her, it brushed on her fur lovingly and the light from the moon touched her softly. Vitani felt tears in her eyes he was here he was always here.

She lifted her paw and placed it in the direction of the wind. "you can feel that right?" She asked.

The wind blew more delicately brushing across her cheeks, "I know, I love you too and I always will." she said almost in tears.

The wind began to die down and Vitani knew their moment was about over, "I know you believe in love more than anything, Kovu deserves that chance as much as anyone." Vitani said.

the wind and light faded, "I"ll dream of the next moment we're together my love." Vitani said tears filling her eyes and then the moment was over.

It was done time for Vitani to get Kiara, "you owe me bro." she said to herself, she wondered if she was doing this for him or because Kopa would want her to.

Getting Kiara wasn't difficult she was pleased to see her again and eager to get out of Pride Rock.

Kovu sat in an abandoned field the same one where Kopa and Vitani shared their first kiss. He caught two scents, "everything's clear, no one really goes here at night." Kiara said.

"I know" Vitani said sorrowfully.

She quickly changed her expression and got back to business. "it's all you two now, Kovu be back before mother's up." Vitani said before leaving them alone, she could not bear to be here any longer.

Kovu and Kiara stood silently waiting for one to break the silence, Kovu finally spoke up, "it's good to see you again." He said.

"yeah you too." Kiara replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Kovu asked.

"there are several games I want to show you." Kiara said excited.

Kovu was confused, "games?" he asked.

Kiara was surprised by his response, "what you don't know how to play?" Kiara asked.

Kovu took a moment to find the proper answer only to find Kiara grabbing his paw and pulling him along, "don't worry I'll show you how." She said smiling.

She pulled him with her and two of them ended up chasing each other across the field laughing, they rolled down hills, they splashed in ponds, Kovu had never enjoyed himself like this before, and he needed to experience this more, he needed to see more of Kiara's world.

Zira watched as Kovu beat his paw against a tree repeatedly, he didn't seem to be at his best today however he was more focused normally the cub was a bit more defiant, she wondered what brought this change she would have to find out.

Vitani was lying down when she saw Nuka approach her, "little termite seems tired, late night." He asked with a grin.

"not sleeping well." Vitani replied.

"I didn't think the princess was a night person." He replied.

Vitani's eyes widened in surprise, he knew, "you tell mother and I swear you'll be walking with a limp for the next six months!" she stated.

"don't worry I agree with you actually." Nuka said.

"what why?" Vitani asked.

"if he's going to be stuck with this girl he should at least like her." Nuka answered.

"you do your lover proud." He said compassionately.

Vitani struggled not to cry at his mention and maintained her emotions, "this is for Kovu." She said. Nuka merely nodded and left.

Kovu rolled around on the grass with Kiara giggling, he pressed her to the ground pinning her down, "pinned you!" he said cheerfully.

"yeah right I was trained by the master." Kiara said flipping Kovu over knocking him on his back and pressing him down.

"my mom." She finished.

Every day he spent with her he saw more, he never even imagined living like this she had shown him so much he could barely imagine himself without this world she had shown him, he wished there was something he could do for her, Kiara didn't need anything all she wanted was to have fun and be free.

Kiara never imagined someone living a life of just hard work how did anyone live like that it was inconceivable but he showed Kiara something freedom, to roam wherever you wish to get away from everything else, and simply be free. They were worlds apart and yet they couldn't help but get closer, although Kiara was beginning to want to get even closer than they already were, and she doubted Kovu would disagree.

Simba had always had trouble keeping track of Kiara but now it was next to impossible she had disappeared during multiple nights, and he didn't have the foggiest clue where or why. He didn't like the idea of his daughter running around at night, he began tightening security at night and yet it still didn't work she was still getting out how and where was she going, he'd have to find out and if he couldn't he would have to at least find a way to keep her in, he didn't want to do this to her but he had already lost one child and could not lose another.

The first few times were great but it was later ones that were making Kovu feel like he could fly, it was perfection it took some time but Kovu had managed to balance his meetings with Kiara and his training, it was also easier to channel his anger as his mother would request all he had to do was think how his training was keeping him from seeing her. Kiara had noticed the increase in Security but she still knew how to handle it getting away from babysitters was her specialty, her dad would tell her it was for her own good but she heard it all before it didn't matter it was the nights that mattered the moments where Kiara felt her fate was finally hers to choose, and Kovu, Kiara had trouble getting through the day without thinking about him it had been over three months since they started, and Kiara was beginning to get impatient it was time to accelerate the process.

Kovu and Kiara were sitting out under the moon their tails intertwining whenever given the chance Kiara smiled at Kovu who returned it, he then proceeded to hand her a shell he had found while on a hunting trip, Kiara thanked him and leaned forward licking his cheek, Kovu was certain he was hovering at the moment it was getting late they needed to get back, before leaving Kiara grabbed Kovu and kissed him on the muzzle, Kovu's whole body froze up before relaxing, his eyes which had been wide closed gently his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Kiara released him from the kiss and waved goodbye, all Kovu could do was stand their dazed and dream about her.

Kovu was head over heels for Kiara and Kiara wasn't denying the same, before they would spend most of the night running around now they would spend it beside each other every night would end with a kiss, and as time went on it would often lead to more, A year in and Kovu and Kiara would spend a good half hour making out under the moon, for Kovu it didn't matter how long because there was nothing he could think of that made him feel so good, his entire ambition was actually fading, the prospect of being king had once appealed to him but now he didn't care, this was all that mattered that he was beside her, had he fallen in love, if so he hoped Kopa was watching over them, he had never met him but he knew the stories everybody did, Kovu laid in his bed and said a silent prayer to the kings, thanking them for his family and most importantly for Kiara, there was little doubt he was falling in love if he hadn't already.

Kiara was preparing to leave again she couldn't wait to see Kovu again, the feeling of them being together just made her tingle, she looked to the sky.

"is this what you felt Kopa." She asked him there was no response but she knew he was their smiling.

Kiara made her way to her exit she had done a pretty effective job of covering it up so it wouldn't be discovered, she pulled back the rocks unveiling the exit only to gasp, it had been sealed how had her father discovered it she had to tell Kovu or find someone who could she hoped he would understand she wanted to be with him, and the fact that now she couldn't killed her, Kiara silently cursed her father as she cried.

Anger it was the only thing that drove him now, the first time she didn't show he assumed it was just a bad time he continued to naively believe that the other several times, after waiting for six months the message finally set in she wasn't interested, all that they had been through and it meant nothing to her, she used him just so she could get a little free time and discarded him the moment she didn't need him anymore, it felt like his heart had been ripped in two and pulled from his chest, during his training he was channeling his rage to the point that Zira was telling him to calm down. He couldn't he had been a fool and he wouldn't let this happen to him ever again, his heart would eventually become stone and inevitably it did.

Zira stared with satisfaction after all these years it was time, "you are ready" she said while pacing around him.

"nice very nice, you have the same rage in your soul as Scar" She said continuing to circle him.

"what is your destiny?" she asked.

"I will avenge Scar take his place in the pride lands." Kovu said almost lifelessly,

"yes what have I taught you?" Zira asked her voice somewhat stuttering.

"Simba is the enemy." Kovu replied empty, "and what must you do?" Zira demanded she sounded almost deranged.

"I must kill him." Kovu stated the only emotion in his voice was hate, it was all he felt anymore, and the only thing in life he had to believe in.

 _"I know there were some stuff for Simba's pride but this chapter was mostly new. The idea of Kovu and Kiara having a secret relationship for a time came to me simply because it clarifies everything while i like their relationship in the movie and it does get more focus than a lot of other disney relationships they still fall for each other real fast as to expected from both a disney couple and a romeo and juliet inspiration. Still though I wanted their possible relationship (because like I said things do go different eventually) to not seem rushed and I feel this chapter really justifies their strong feelings for each other. Next chapter is mostly Simba's Pride material but we are nearing the section where the story changes._


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

Hero from the fire

Many years had passed and Kiara had grown into a beautiful young lioness, she was now full grown ready to take her life into her own hands. Finally after all these years she was free to determine her own destiny free of her father and this would be the beginning, her first hunt. The whole pride had gathered in celebration for it. Kiara made her way down pride rock where the pride awaited she was greeted by her grandmother Sarafina, she wrapped a paw around her and hugged her.

"My how you've grown Kiara." She said sweetly.

"Thank you grandma." Kiara replied returning the hug.

Breaking the embrace she was approached by her other grandmother Sarabi, "if only Mufasa could be here to see this, we're all proud of you." She told her with pride.

"Thanks for being there for me along the way." Kiara said in response.

"always Kiara." Sarabi said.

They smiled at their granddaughter, "you can do this Kiara." Sarafina said with certainty.

Kiara smiled back and headed forward to her parents, Nala embraced her, "good luck Kiara." She told her.

"thank you mother." Kiara said gratefully.

she then approached her father who looked uncertain, "father you have to promise me you'll let me do this on my own." She asked.

Simba looked conflicted, "alright I promise." He relented.

Kiara smiled and hugged her father before heading off to the jungle.

Simba felt his concern returning there was so much out there was she ready, he still questioned if after all this time even he was, and if he wasn't certain about himself surely he couldn't be certain about Kiara, he gestured to Timon and Pumba.

"Make certain nothing happens to her." He requested.

Timon looked at him uncertainly before relenting and heading off. Simba regretted lying to Kiara but he had to it's never completely safe and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He would rather lose her trust than lose her.

The outlanders had gathered at the termite hill it was time, Kiara had started her hunt and Vitani had already headed to the elephant graveyard to begin her mission, Kovu was ready, everything was in place.

"It is time, let us go Kovu quickly!" Zira demanded.

Kovu followed her as if he were some machine.

Zira turned to Nuka, "why are you still here get into position now!" she commanded.

"of course mother, I will not fail you." He said bowing.

Kovu chuckled showing his first sign of emotion in days. "how could you, your mission is so simple to the point that you're irrelevant." He said cruelly.

Nuka glared at him and stared him in the face, "to proud to admit you need me." Nuka hissed.

Kovu smirked at him and grabbed him around the neck dangling him by his feet, "you're nothing, and you've had no power at all." He said arrogantly before dropping him.

"enough do your part all of you Kovu with me!" Zira demanded.

Kovu complied as the two of them left. Nuka was making his way to the borders, he heard Kovu's mocking words, "you've had no power at all"

Nuka chuckled to himself, "you have no idea Kovu, no idea at all." He said amused, if only the brute knew, he had been nothing but his puppet since the beginning.

Hours later, Kiara was making her way through the pride lands attempting to catch a wild antelope and failing miserably, every time she moved a branch broke or she rippled the grass or simply her breathing alerted them, as far as lioness hunts go it was an embarrassment. As she was hunting in the loosest of terms, she was being tailed from behind literally. Timon and Pumba trailed behind her stealthily, or at least that's what they claimed they were doing, in truth they were making as much noise as Kiara was, and Pumba's tail was sticking out of the grass like a telescope in a sunken submarine. Kiara attempted to pounce again but they were already on the move she saw another one on the opposite side a tail sticking out of the grass, unknown to her it was Pumba's, she pounced. it was much to soon and incredibly reckless, the only thing worse than it's execution was the fact that Timon and Pumba were so bad it hit them, they both toppled over and were pinned to the ground screaming, Kiara was about to attack when she recognized them.

"please don't eat us!" Timon cried.

Kiara felt her anger growing, "Timon what are you doing here?!" She demanded.

Timon begun stuttering, "we'll we were just in the neighborhood up for an afternoon stroll." He tried to explain.

Kiara knew better, "my father sent you didn't he, he promised me, he lied!" she said angrily.

Timon looked at her regretfully, "he just wants to keep you safe can't you understand that why wouldn't a father want to keep his cub safe?" Timon asked her there was something very personal in his voice as he said the last part.

Kiara turned away in fury, "I should've known he'd never trust me." She said before running off.

"I'll do this on my own away from the pride lands!" she called back angrily heading for the borders.

Pumba began to panic, "we've gotta stop her!" he said frantically preparing to follow her before Timon stepped in front of him.

"no Pumba!" he said.

"but she could get hurt!" Pumba reasoned.

If we follow her we'll just push her further away." Timon said slightly disappointed that Simba hadn't yet realized this, "And if it were Simba would I" he asked himself before dismissing the thought those days were over long over if they ever actually real which considering what Simba went through Timon highly doubted.

Kiara had made it to the borders of the pride lands, she looked around for any sign of prey but could see none, they couldn't all be gone.

"darn it! Can't the blasted things hold still!" she heard an angry voice say.

she hid herself to not be noticed, "great now they're heading off the border, I'll never catch them in time!" she heard the voice say, she saw that it belonged to a skinny and frail looking lion.

perfect he had just told her where they went, and in his state he wasn't catching them but she could, she snuck past him and headed past the borders.

Nuka smiled, Kiara was heading toward Vitani he had done his part of the plan, "pretty girl, high on the looks, brains not so much." He said out loud, now it was time for Kovu to do his part, then the next phase could begin.

Vitani watched from afar as she saw Kiara approaching a pack of antelope that the pride had secretly herded there, and good thing too because Kiara certainly couldn't of done it, her technique was painful, Nuka was a better hunter. Thank the kings she was here now and Vitani didn't have to endure this anymore.

"if you saw how bad you were you'd thank me." She said.

"no offense Kopa." She added.

Vitani rushed off holding a stick of fire and lit the grass ablaze the flames spread almost immediately engulfing everything in their path. Kiara was closing in on the antelope when she saw a herd heading right toward her, she dived for cover as they scattered in different directions it was then she saw what they were running from, a massive fire that was spreading and heading her way fast. Kiara panicked and took off running the flames following her as if they were some kind of predator. Vitani watched it unfold and turned away she did her part it was all up to Kovu now.

"build us a better future my brother, I believe in you." She quietly said before departing.

Kiara ran as fast as her paws could carry her, but no matter how fast she ran the fire seemed to catch her it was rising higher and the smoke was beginning to obscure everything, it was beginning to become difficult to breath, she coughed and gasped, choking on the smoke, she had to get to higher ground now! Kovu and Zira watched as Kiara fought for her life.

"excellent the plan is in motion." She told Kovu who stood silently.

"go!" she commanded, without hesitation Kovu dived into the water below.

Simba was pacing back and forth worriedly.

"you need to calm down Simba there is nothing for you to worry about." Nala reassured him it didn't last.

Simba looked and far ahead he saw a massive smoke cloud rising in the distance, a fire! "No Kiara!" he cried out frantically.

Nala could see it too, "oh kings, Simba Kiara's out there!" she said panicked.

"gather the lioness now!" Simba cried.

Nala complied, but Simba was already gone, heading straight for the smoke.

Kiara desperately hung from a ledge a mountain of fire building behind her she clang frantically to the ledge climbing her way to the top the smoke assaulting all of her senses she felt like she was going to pass out but knew if she did she was dead, knowing that she continued to climb and with one final pull she threw herself up onto the ledge coughing and gasping her vision blurred she struggled to take a step before collapsing.

Kovu emerged from the shadows seeing her unconscious form, she had gotten even more beautiful, he took the image in for a moment and memory came flooding back, fun, passion, betrayal. Anger contorted his features he seriously considered just leaving her, but then all this would have been a waste. Kovu growled with frustration and threw her on his back the flames were rising up to the ledge and the smoke was overwhelming. He kept her clung to his back and ran into the fields which would be ablaze any second dead tree's were falling all around him, he jumped over burning grass and dodged falling trees, he could see the entrance to the pride lands, but his path was blocked he saw a river below which led straight to the kingdom. Kovu dived for it crashing into multiple rocks in the process and painfully landing in the water. Kovu emerged from the river and took a breath of air he looked and saw Kiara's unconscious form which nearly sunk, gorgeous as she was she really wasn't worth all this trouble, he reached and grabbed her pulling her to shore and out of the fire's range, finally the helpless princess was safe. Kovu noticed that Kiara was finally waking up her eyes opened, finally helpless, she was, she was, great kings she was beautiful her eyes entranced him they were like rubies maybe if rubies could light up the world, the light from them shined brighter and more beautiful than a sunrise. Kovu became lost in her eyes, lost in her, lost in Kiara. Kovu regained control of himself she abandoned him she meant nothing to him now.

Kiara felt dizzy when she came to all she could remember was fire and smoke, what had happened.

"where am I?" she asked.

"your safe in the pride lands." Her rescuer said with a bit of confidence in his voice, her response was not the thank you he expected.

"the pride lands no! why did bring back here?! Who do you think you are?!" Kiara asked angrily.

Kovu looked at her confused, "I think I'm the guy who just saved your life!" he said annoyed.

"I had everything under control!" Kiara fired back.

"yeah you were doing a great job getting yourself killed." Kovu replied in force.

"I don't need your help now get out of my way!" she yelled.

Kiara tried to jump past him but a moment later he was right in front of her she tried again backwards but he was right in her path again looking at her with confusion.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

Kiara recognized his words, after all these years it couldn't be, "Kovu?" she asked.

Kovu gave no response but a confident somewhat smug smile.

Kiara couldn't believe it was really him and he had gone from cute to downright handsome, despite this she could still see the young cub she knew buried somewhere, even though Kiara did not know the full extent of Kovu's change she was right, that cub was still there and not buried nearly as deep as anyone thought.

Their moment was interrupted by massive roar as Simba came charging into the grass with Kiara's mother and the entire pride, growling.

Kiara stared at her father with anger, "father how could you break your promise!" she demanded.

Simba was unmoving, "it's a good thing I did I almost lost you no more hunt's for you ever!" he said firmly.

Kiara was in disbelieve, "but it wasn't my fault everything was fine even before Kovu" she begun to argue.

"Kovu!" Simba roared turning his attention to the lion growling in fury.

an insane laugh came from a nearby tree, "hey you how dare you save the king's daughter!" Rafiki called out.

Simba was stunned by his words, "you saved her why?" he demanded.

Kovu looked down humbled, "I wish to join your pride your majesty." He requested.

Simba's growl grew as he pushed him away, "no you were banished with the other outsiders." He seethed.

Kovu had anticipated this, he stepped forward pridefully, "I have left the outsiders judge me as I am now the great king Mufasa proclaimed that all would have a chance to prove themselves." Kovu said his words filled with self sympathy, humbleness, yet certainty.

Simba glared at him but Kovu did not blink, he returned it, "or I am to once again be punished for the sins of another?" Kovu said lacing his words with sorrow, he saw Simba's expression soften, he knew bringing that up would work.

Simba looked to Nala, "Simba you owe him your daughter's life." Nala told him, it was decided then.

"my father's law will prevail for now I withhold judgment we'll see who you really are." Simba said while departing the lionesses surrounded Kovu leading him back to pride rock, though nobody could see it there was hint of a smile on his face.

The pride arrived back at pride rock by nightfall and everyone was exhausted and ready to sleep for the night, they retreated to the den, Kovu prepared to join them only to find a furious Simba jumping in front of him, he gestured him away glaring the whole time. Kovu gave a bewildered face before making his way to a rock on the side, he watched Simba return to the center of the den, fine with him he'd take a better bed over his corpse.

Kiara made her way toward Kovu, "hey sorry about how I acted earlier, thanks for saving me." She said in a soft whisper.

Kovu groaned at her so called kindness he had fallen for it once he wouldn't again. "What kind of hunter are you anyway?" he asked mockingly.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Kiara asked angrily.

"you almost got yourself killed on your first hunt." He answered.

"I could've handled it." Kiara fired back.

Kovu chuckled, "please you wouldn't last three days on your own." He stated, he honestly felt he was being generous with that statement.

Kiara turned back to him, "you think you could do better impress me we start at dawn." Kiara told him before leaving.

"I look forward to it." Kovu said to himself before going to sleep.

Zira and Nuka were watching the whole thing, "ah come on you idiot at least get a little fun out of it, she was right there!" Nuka complained.

Zira pushed him aside, "enough the fire plan worked perfectly and Simba fell for it now the closer he gets to the daughter the closer he gets to Simba and then when he has him alone" as she finished the words Zira swung her claws and sliced a dead tree branch reducing it to splinters. "

He actually understands unlike you." She finished before turning away.

"keep an eye on them." She called back to him and then she was gone.

Nuka was pleased as well everything was on track just a few more secrets revealed, and moments to live and it would all fall into place.

Nuka smirked as he watched Kovu, "don't worry mother I'll never lose sight of them, wouldn't want to miss the first date." He said grinning, he was so predictable, and it wouldn't be long before Kovu fell right into the next phase.

 _"Not much I know but you need to establish the rest of the story. I wanted Nuka and Kovu to have an actual rivalry in this Kovu doesn't know how intelligent Nuka really is but neither of them like each other Kovu because he was raised to be strong and as such Nuka defies what he was raised to believe and Nuka for far more obvious reasons. The bits with Timon were something I always wished the movies would've focused on more because it is true and I'm shocked 1 1/2 didn't really use it I mean yes they mention it but it was mostly used for humor I wanted a more serious perspective on it. This isn't a main plot point but it will be brought up a few more times._


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 6:

Feelings of the heart

It was a bright early morning in the pride lands, Simba was near the water hole getting a drink he normally would wait for others but right now it was deserted, deserted but not completely empty. Kovu was hiding in the shadows watching Simba from afar he had been following him ever since he got up for all the praise he got he wasn't very alert, he hadn't even detected a hint of Kovu's presence Kovu had counted at least four times he could've killed him unnoticed in just this morning alone this would be ridiculously easy. He was watching Simba drink, he growled and crept up on him just to make sure he could do it unseen when the time actually comes, before he could finish his practice run Kiara jumped right in this path.

"hey how'd you sleep I'm ready to get started are you?" she asked cheerfully.

Kovu ignored her and looked for Simba who had suddenly vanished, great so he had to deal with Kiara and Simba the magician, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Kovu was standing in the middle of the tall grass waiting for Kiara to attempt to pounce him, of course he meant the term very loosely if she successful got him he'd confess he was an assassin.

"three,two,one." Kovu counted down in bored manner.

Kiara came flying from the grass, "gotcha you" she said almost playfully.

Kovu dodged by simply ducking she flew over him and landed on the ground.

She looked up with a big smile, "you could hear me couldn't you?" she asked.

Kovu struggled not to face palm, "only a lot." He answered.

"your still breathing too hard, relax feel the earth beneath your paws." He explained to her while extracting his claws from his paws, Kiara mirrored him.

Kovu saw a flock of birds flying toward a hill, "shhh, watch a master." He whispered to her gesturing her to follow him he made his way to the hill and with a roar sprung out right at a terrified Timon.

Timon screamed fell over on the ground and began cowering, "please don't hurt me I never even met your tyrant, Scar, heck of a guy a little moody!" he begged.

This time Kovu did face palm who were these idiots, Kiara answered his question, "Timon, Pumba what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Timon looked up to see Kiara "Kiara hey, well for once we're not following you this just so happens to be the holy grail grubs everywhere!" he said gesturing to an entire hilltop full of bugs, unfortunately there were an army of birds slurping them up.

"but you don't make a reservation and sheesh, get out of here shoo!" Timon said while trying to shoo them away, only for one to bite him, Pumba was running up and down a hill trying to chase them away.

Kovu slapped his forehead again these animals were idiots and the best thing for them would be for him to eat them something he was seriously considering.

"Hey Timon maybe they could help us out." Pumba said.

"Yeah that's absurd, hey I got it what if they help us." Timon said.

"great idea Timon." Pumba said.

Kovu groaned, were these animals mentally brain dead or something, they couldn't even remember their own ideas, he wasn't going to kill them, he wasn't going to kill them.

"hey what do you say, roar work with me." Timon stated.

"he means like this." Kiara said before letting out a powerful roar, Kovu joined her and began scattering the birds.

Timon and Pumba let out a wild cheer and chased them down the hill Kiara followed them dragging Kovu along.

"what are we doing what does this have to do with our training?" he asked her.

"nothing this is just for fun" Kiara said laughing.

Kovu remembered those words he and Kiara would use them often when they were cubs he smiled and let out a cheer. They kept running, Kovu came running alongside Kiara laughing, he ultimately lost his balance sending him toppling he and Kiara tumbled down the hill crashing into a narrow cave. They turned and faced each other, Kiara burst out laughing and Kovu joined her. The two began moving to pull themselves out and in doing so their noses touched for a second, Kiara blushed before pulling herself out.

"heh heh sorry about that." She said.

Kovu didn't care he had felt better before, and wouldn't fall into it again, "it's alright, let's go." He said smiling, though unlike the other ones he recently had this one wasn't real.

Kovu could feel emotions growing inside of him they shouldn't matter she abandoned him, but if she enjoyed being around him why, he had to know.

Kovu and Kiara were sitting alone gazing at the stars Kiara was leaning against Kovu resulting in him gently pulling away he didn't want this right now he was confused about his emotions he wasn't the only one.

Simba watched Kovu and Kiara below he didn't like it and certainly didn't like seeing them so close, but was Kovu his enemy he didn't know, he never had trusted his own judgment over others, he just didn't feel worthy.

"father I'm lost Kovu is one of them Scar's heir how can I trust him?" he said to the stars.

"enjoying the comfort of the night Simba?" Nala said having arrived behind him.

"I was just seeking guidance from the kings." Simba responded.

Nala stood alongside him, "and did they help?" she asked.

"silent as the stars my father would never" Simba answered.

"Simba you want so much to walk the path expected of you perhaps Kovu does not" Nala told him.

Simba wasn't certain "how can you be sure?" he asked.

"I can see them down there just as well as you can, give him a chance get to know him." Nala answered smiling warmly at her mate.

"thank you Nala." Simba said gently.

Nala stopped and turned back and nuzzled Simba before turning away again, "it's why I'm here Simba." She said softly.

Simba sat alone in the grass staring at the stars, "you'd give him a chance I have to." He said.

"Simba" a mighty voice called out.

Simba recognized it, "father I'm here!" he called out.

"you need me" Mufasa said.

"yes I don't know what to do, help me father!" Simba begged.

Mufasa looked at Simba with shame and disappointment "you still haven't changed, still unable to decide for yourself, you've learned nothing." He said to Simba almost harshly.

"what, father?" Simba asked confused but there was no response he was gone again, Simba looked to the sky uncertain, what had just happened.

Kovu and Kiara gazed at the stars above, Kiara looked at it closely while Kovu seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I've always found it beautiful, I missed gazing at them with you." She said to him.

Alright enough it was time for the truth, "why are you saying any of this you were the one who stopped showing up." Kovu said bitterly.

Kiara felt a sting of pain at his words, "that's not fair to me" she began to say but Kovu cut her off.

"No I spent six months waiting for you, hoping thinking we were something special only to be cruelly reminded we weren't, I spent almost two years building my heart only to have it crushed! You do not show up and act like nothing happened!" Kovu was seething never before had he allowed himself to open up like this.

"I wanted to be with you, I wanted us to be something, you left me!, I did nothing wrong, "you left me!" Kovu screamed to the heavens empathizing the last three words, he thought that pain was gone but now he knew it never faded nor did his feelings for her.

Kiara was shocked she had never expected to hear that from him but she couldn't help but feel hope, he still cared about her.

"There was nothing more I wanted to do than see you but the way I snuck out of the den was sealed off." She told him.

Kovu turned to her in surprise, "I was trapped and the worst thing is I couldn't tell you, I wanted to hate my father but I later found out it wasn't him." Kiara continued to explain.

"than who was it?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know my father was confused about it, but that doesn't matter, I'm sorry Kovu, but I didn't abandon you, I wanted us to be something special too." Kiara finished sorrowfully.

This changed everything all these years Kovu thought his was heart betrayed but it never happened they didn't abandon each other they were forcibly pulled away, and now it was almost as if they'd been given a second chance.

"Do you still want it?" Kovu asked his voice barely audible.

Kiara turned to him beginning to close the gap, "I wouldn't of told you that if I didn't, Kovu I" she didn't get to finish before Kovu kissed her deeply on the muzzle.

She was surprised at first but quickly relaxed returning the kiss, they laid on the grass Kovu resting on top of her his arms wrapped around her stroking her back while Kiara's own arms were gently around the back of his neck. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind.

"this is real, this is actually happening." Kovu thought.

He felt Kiara muzzle on his own, she brushed her tongue against it and placed it in his mouth, he returned the gesture placing his own tongue in her mouth, their tongues intertwined each other as Kovu's explored the inside of her mouth, it was most amazing thing he had tasted in almost a decade, he had missed this feeling so much. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Then in an instant it was over Kovu rolled to the side away from her,

"oh sorry too much too soon." She asked.

That wasn't it at all what made Kovu's mission so easy was the fact that he didn't care about anything all he wanted was the throne and Simba's head but now that the truth between him and Kiara was revealed it was more difficult, how can he have a romantic relationship with Kiara and still plan how he's going to murder her father, but he had to his whole family was counting on him.

"Kovu are you alright?" Kiara asked.

"oh yeah I'm fine you better head back to the den I'll be there soon." Kovu said.

Kiara listened to him and made her way back to the den.

Kovu got some distance between Pride Rock before finally finding a place to sit, what was he going to do?

"You look troubled Kovu." Vitani said emerging from the bushes.

Kovu wasn't surprised his mother would obviously be keeping an eye on him. "I see your feelings from so long ago are still strong." She said.

Kovu looked down in shame, "I didn't want them back it's so much more difficult now." He said.

"why?" Vitani asked.

"how am I suppose to maintain something with Kiara knowing I have to kill her father, I have to let her go." Kovu concluded.

"No this means too much you can't give it up, I wouldn't." Vitani said with a hint of sadness looking at the flower in her ear.

"I have to I, I don't know." Kovu said placing his paws on his head.

Vitani placed a paw on his shoulder, "Kovu we need you, I don't want to put this pressure on you, but we're counting on you." She told him.

"this is our only chance if this fails we might not" she began to say.

Kovu knew where she was going she was right, "I know if this fails we'll starve" Kovu said burying his face in his paws.

"I can't let it happen, you're right but can I have a relationship that's just a lie?" he asked.

"I've learned a lie is almost always better than the truth, but look at this way if you don't kill Simba there's a good chance both pride's will wipe each other out." Vitani told him her voice cracking.

Vitani was right it was Simba or a blood bath there weren't any better options.

"I'll do what I have to thanks Vitani." He told her.

"of course now go back to pride rock and lay beside her." She said softly. Kovu hugged her before departing.

Vitani watched him leave she was worried now did this threaten their mission would Kovu abandon them. She looked to the sky and felt the wind against her, it was Kopa, and she knew why.

"I know you don't agree with it but do you really have a better idea, a realistic one?" she asked him as usual she got no response.

"I knew this was coming and you did as well, is this part of your plan Kopa?" Vitani wondered.

"this is our path, it always comes from love and now it will either save us or far more likely kill us." She finished.

The wind became gentler, "thank you for staying with me you have no reason to I'm sorry for whatever I've done but know that I still love you." Vitani said in tears.

she felt the wind against her and embraced it, it was the one bright side to this development at least if the prides all killed each other she would be reunited with him soon.


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

If given a chance

Kovu woke up feeling exhausted despite what Vitani told him he did not sleep well at all, his mission was clear but he didn't know how he was going to act upon it, but now all he needed to see was Kiara she made him feel so great, he needed that now. He saw Kiara waking up he made his way toward her she looked at him concerned.

"Kovu you look awful." She said clearly worried.

"it's nothing" Kovu said brushing off her concerns.

"no don't do this, don't shut me out." Kiara asked him while placing her paw under his chin looking him in the eye smiling warmly.

"It's alright Kovu just talk to me." Kiara said sweetly.

a voice thundered out behind both of them. "I don't want you talking to him!" Simba stated firmly.

His expression suddenly softened, "I want to talk to him." He said his voice much more kind and polite this time. Kiara smiled at her father she expected Kovu to do the same but he looked even worse than he did before.

Simba and Kovu walked through out the pride lands exploring the areas that the recent fire destroyed.

"I don't hate you truly Kovu I want you to know that." Simba told him.

"well obviously I doubt I would walking with you if you did." Kovu joked.

"it's not about you it's about Scar." Simba continued.

Kovu's ears perked up at his predecessor's mention, "Scar" he asked confused.

What did Simba have to do with Scar Kovu knew that Simba usurped him but not much else.

"Scar was my uncle" Simba said, This Kovu knew.

"and I admired him he was coolest guy I ever knew, there were times when I wanted to be like him, but I didn't know" Simba continued.

"know what?" Kovu asked.

Simba looked down saddened his uncle's betrayal still hurt him, "the darkness in his soul, Scar hated my father I'm not sure why but everyone told me there was a reason, he wanted to be king apparently he saw the throne as true happiness once again I don't know why" Simba explained.

Kovu listened where was this going, "Whatever reason, Scar couldn't let it go and he murdered my father and tried to murder me as well, I was just a cub." Simba went on.

Kovu's expression changed, his jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened he did not know this how much had Zira kept from them.

"he then wouldn't let it go he willingly let the entire pride lands die for his ego, and later betrayed his own friends who killed him." Simba told him.

This was insane if all this was true Scar was a monster, no wonder Simba took the throne, but wait what if he was making it sound worse to demonize Scar just like Zira demonized Simba.

"I could've saved him and I chose not to, it was wrong, but like everyone there's a darkness within me too and in that moment I gave into it." Simba said regretfully.

Kovu looked at Simba surprised he was actually admitting his mistakes, maybe he was wrong about Simba, or maybe Simba was a very good liar.

"That same darkness existed in Scar he couldn't escape it and in the end it destroyed him." Simba finished his tale.

Kovu wasn't sure what to think of all this, "I never heard the story of Scar like that he really was a killer." Kovu said sorrowfully, and even more shocking his Sorrow was real.

Simba saw Kovu's doubt and uncertainty so Zira had lied to them about the truth, Simba may have misjudged him, he saw him as only an outsider maybe it was time to see the other.

Simba motioned to the destroyed forest and wiped the ashes away "fire is a killer, sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before if given a chance." Simba told Kovu while showing a small flower growing underneath the destroyed ground life had already began to grow anew.

Kovu looked at the flower as he pondered Simba's words maybe that was all that was needed, just to give each other a chance.

"why didn't you give us a chance just because we were loyal to Scar did we deserve exile for that?" Kovu asked a hint of anger in his voice.

Simba shook his head in sadness, "That's not why I banished you, I banished you because Zira killed my son." Simba nearly sobbed the last two words.

Kovu turned to him in shock, "no Kopa's death was an accident, Vitani loved him, She wouldn't kill him." Kovu said in complete denial.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Simba told him.

Kovu couldn't even look him in the eye. "Maybe we've all looked at this the wrong way, maybe we can solve this we just need to give each other a chance." Kovu told Simba, he'd tell him anything to find a different solution.

"You sound like my son, I know I should forgive but I can't." Simba said in response.

"I understand" Kovu barely managed to choke out the words.

Simba had enough of this conversation he got what he needed to know Kovu did not know of anything he was just a victim of the conflict, all of sudden Simba didn't feel so angry about seeing him with his daughter, those were probably some of the only happy moments of his entire life.

"How do you know Kiara so well, what happened between you is not enough to warrant the affection you two feel?" Simba asked.

Kovu knew he had to come clean, "for almost a year and half I would see her almost every other night, we'd stay together till almost dawn." Kovu told him.

"those are the best years of your life aren't they?" Simba asked though he knew the answer.

"they were incredible" Kovu answered.

Simba looked at him with what appeared to be pity, Kovu wondered could he get the truth from him it was worth trying.

"I would've given anything to see her again, why did you have to seal the escape route? We were safe, we were happy." Kovu asked him the last few sentences were board line desperate.

"I already told Kiara this but I didn't seal that up" Simba answered his voice was very soft and quiet.

"I had a theory you two were seeing each other I discovered her escape route as well but Nala and my mother convinced me to leave it" Simba explained the kindness in his voice growing.

"because it made two cubs happy, and that was enough." Simba finished, and Kovu believed him Simba did not seal that path but who did, he wasn't going to get the answers here because Simba did not have them.

"You"re very kind, your majesty" Kovu said in almost a whisper.

"hm I try I hear you've been trying to teach Kiara how to hunt, how's that been going." Simba asked a slight smirk on his face.

"I've seen antelope hunt better" Kovu answered shamed.

"and they don't even hunt!" Simba finished, both of them shared a laugh over that comment.

"maybe you should leave it to the professionals." Simba said smugly.

"you're looking at one." Kovu responded.

Simba wasn't sold, "really you want to make a wager on that?" Simba challenged him.

"sure if she catches an antelope within the next month you have to give me your half of the following meal." Kovu wagered.

"oh that's how we're going alright if she doesn't you have to soak in the water hole and sleep in a puddle." Simba fired back.

Kovu smirked "you're on" they shook paws.

"you've got your paws full on this one." Simba warned him.

"I always like to look at things on the bright side at least I'll stink up your den." They both laughed at that one.

They continued joking all the way back to the den, something weird was going on Kovu was actually liking Simba, it wouldn't matter when the time came right, he could still do it right, the truth was he wasn't sure anymore, Simba had given him a chance and now he deserved the same chance. Kovu continued to struggle with his inner turmoil, he had been told directly if he didn't do this everyone would probably die, what did he do now he just didn't know did he sacrifice a friend for everyone else and would that even solve anything, would anything, He just wasn't sure anymore.

 _"well we're pretty much caught up to right before the final third of the movie however we are nowhere near the end I'm aware a lot of this is still similar but the truth is Simba's pride has a good story that ties perfectly into everything i built up but there was much I also wanted to change the idea of Simba and Kovu becoming friends I feel only adds to Kovu's conflict which I really wanted to show. So what do you think do you like all these additions to Kovu's conflict._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hey there here we are in the next chapter of Kovu's struggle within. I always felt the biggest thing The Lion King II missed the mark on was Kovu's character arc (despite liking the character) there was so much to it he easily had the potential for the best arc in the movie unfortunately such an arc simply doesn't work in an 80 minute movie where you have other character stuff going on as well, thus I wanted to make certain that Kovu's inner struggle was really shown. This chapter is in my opinion the first really huge chapter of the story there are two or three pretty big plot events that happen in this chapter, so if you feel the story has been a little slow so far from this point on Cycles end really begins to kick things up a notch._

: Chapter 8:

Kovu's decision

The last few weeks had felt like a new life, Kovu had begun sleeping in the den right beside Kiara, He had also begun helping Simba explore the borders, this naturally turned into a competition on who could finish their territory first, Kovu couldn't quite beat him on that one, though it didn't help that they would invade each others territory and try to overtake it. It was sheer fun there were no other words to describe it. It was almost ironic a few weeks ago Simba and Kovu wouldn't even look at each other now you'd almost mistake them for best friend, whenever they were with each other they were laughing and joking, one particular time had Simba supposedly locking away Kovu until the lands melt, the reason having Kiara back three seconds late, the whole pride laughed at that one, while Kovu looked like a whimpering puppy in the den. There was also Kiara, Kovu's lessons weren't going so well and Simba had been generous enough to point out where the best puddles are he also gave him a leaf he could use as a blanket, the jerk. Kovu regretted none of it he finally had a real friend he could trust, talk with and goof off with, but beyond all else he had Kiara, she meant the world every second he spent with her was a treasure, he'd wouldn't give her up for anything, which was saying something he had lioness lining up for him but he didn't want any of them he had already found the lioness he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he hoped he would, plans were being made for the exact idea.

Simba was sitting in the den thinking of the coming future he looked over at Kovu and Kiara who were overlooking the lands, they were inseparable they loved each other so much, good because Simba had made his choice.

"I see my stubborn son has taking a liking to our potential new member." Sarabi said.

"mother, yeah I have to admit I was wrong about him." Simba replied.

"hm maybe we should use that statement of yours for the morning report." Sarabi said jokingly.

"I see after all these years you still have your sense of humor." Simba stated.

"actually I've mellowed out you should've seen me when I was young, I put both you and Kiara to shame." Sarabi told him.

"I'm grateful I wasn't there." Simba said.

"I suppose, but you are right he's proved himself, I suppose you have another reward this one for both of them?" She asked though she already knew his response.

"yeah I'm going to announce it later today during a gathering at the river, get him there but don't tell him why." Simba requested.

"this will be a wonderful surprise for both of them, you've done well your father would be proud and so would Kopa." Sarabi stated she then hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Simba" she told him.

Simba returned the embrace, "thank you mother it's a new time a better one." He told her.

Simba had been a fool the last few years he had everything a lion wanted, a wonderful daughter, a great mom, an amazing mate, and now a great soon to be son in law, he let his darkness control him but not anymore this was a new life and it was going to be better one just like Kopa promised and just like Simba promised Sarabi, those dark were over he was better so was she they all were. Simba and Sarabi left pride rock to get Nala she would get Kiara later so they could all prepare Kovu's little surprise.

Kovu didn't know why he was out here tracking the antelope herd it wasn't his job but Simba had requested it, he was hunting with Sarafina, Kiara's grandmother and Nala's mother and he hoped his soon to be grandmother as well.

"I feel like I was chased away for a reason." Kovu said.

"we just want to make sure the hunt goes well" Sarafina replied.

"I think Simba just wants me away because I'm more handsome than the king." He said smugly.

Sarafina chuckled, "you remind me of Taka."

Kovu felt worry he knew Scar's real name, "I was just kidding you know that right." Kovu said.

Sarafina merely smiled, "no I mean Taka not Scar they were different." She stated.

Kovu was confused it was just a name, "how" he asked.

"Taka was selfless, even when he betrayed his family he did it so hundreds of living beings wouldn't starve, everything he did came from his heart." She told him smiling at the memory of her lover.

Kovu listened to her but couldn't find anything to say, "yes I loved him and he loved me, his Nala the very thing I named my daughter after." She said gently her voice was soft like there wasn't an inch of darkness in her.

Kovu felt sorry for her, "I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"it's alright I would never want to forget him, we better get moving I heard there's something near the river let's move." She told him.

the two of them headed toward the river, Kovu had a feeling they stumbled onto something good he had no idea.

Nuka watched the two depart, well Kovu sure seemed to be enjoying pride lander life he had embraced it completely just like he anticipated, all had fallen into place it was time for one of the final phases, smiling Nuka followed them.

Kovu and Sarafina were nearing the river but Kovu couldn't really see anything.

"you sure there's anything here?" he asked before he could do anything Simba and his family came out of the tall grass surrounding it.

"Surprise Kovu." They all said.

"whoa what's going, what is this?" He asked.

"It's for you your welcoming." Kiara said.

Kovu grew more confused, "for what?"

"your lion's not familiar with surprises Kiara." Nala said chuckling.

"I'll handle this, Kovu a month ago you came here asking for judgment, and I have made my choice." Simba voice was less than friendly.

"you surprised me to kick me out." Kovu said trying to fight back tears.

Simba glared at him then smiled, "how's that even make sense, no." Simba said the last part rather flatly.

"Did you have to act like you were about to eat me?" Kovu asked.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Simba said laughing, before suddenly stopping.

"but I can't accept you as a member of the pride." He said firmly.

Kovu didn't get any of this, "because one day you will be king." He finished compassionately.

Kovu was at loss for words, "what" was all he could choke out.

Kiara walked up to him and placed his paw in her own, "Kovu we are betrothed to be married." Kiara told him her voice sounded like an angel.

The words reached Kovu like nothing ever had, tears streamed down his cheeks, he began to sob uncontrollably he buried his face in Kiara's shoulder, this wasn't real soon he'd wake up and see he was back in the termite hill living nothing but anger and hate, begging for love.

"Kovu are you alright?" Kiara asked him.

Nala placed a paw on her shoulder, "he's having trouble taking it all in dear." She told her.

Simba approached his friend, "it's alright Kovu this isn't going to disappear it's your life now if you want it." Simba told him quietly.

Kovu looked up at him and hugged him, Simba returned, "thank you, I don't deserve this." Kovu sobbed.

"of course you do you earned it. Simba told him.

Kovu couldn't believe this was happening after all that had happened in his life here he was finally feeling happiness he never thought possible, this didn't solve his dilemma but Kovu didn't care, somehow, someway everything would turn out okay, he should've known better than to think that for even a moment.

Nuka watched the ceremony unravel and though he never liked him it still surprised him to see Kovu in such a state, Nuka wondered what it felt like to be so happy all you could do was sob and cry in joy, to have a beautiful home, a loving family, Nuka knew it once until it was all taken from him in an instant, he still remembered what it was like eating good everyday, his mother not thinking he's worthless, his sister actually caring if she died. Nuka understood Kovu's happiness, he'd cry too if he was him, especially at the thought of betrothal, Nuka knew what it was like to want to be loved, a few of the lioness in his pride he tried win over, but only one in particular stood out Ibada he knew so much about her, she was everything a woman should be admirable, determined, valiant, and selfless, not that it mattered she regarded him as garbage his whole life, but that would change he hoped it would change maybe after he had proven himself somebody would finally love him, maybe he might find a mate. This was his only chance at happiness and if he had to crush Kovu's to get it so be it. Nuka saw a log in position he slashed with his claws and severed its link sending it crashing down toward Simba.

"come on Kovu it's finally time you prove me right." He said to himself, he knew Kovu would he always did.

Kovu had begun to pull himself back together after his breakdown, he was nuzzling Kiara when he caught a scent, Nuka.

"oh no." he said so quietly you couldn't even hear him.

He then saw it the log crashing it's way towards Simba, he couldn't warn him in time the only thing he could do was save him, and expose himself once for and all. This wasn't Nuka, Nuka was an incompetent fool and a lazy whiner he had never done anything useful ever, but it had to be him who else would deliberately put him in this position, if he tried to warn Simba it would be too late and he would likely die in a freak accident his mission would be complete and it wouldn't have even been his fault he would still have Kiara and his home but after what Simba just did for him could he really let him die, his only friend, would he be able to sleep at night ever again, but his family would survive if he didn't do this they'd all die, his mother, Vitani, Nuka, the cubs all of them, or worse Zira would just go to war and not only would the prides kill each other but he would also likely have to kill members of his own family what did he do, one of them he would have to sacrifice. There was no time Kovu had to decide, Simba and Kiara or his family, Kovu cursed himself and Nuka before making his decision, he dived at Simba pushing him out of the way.

"Simba look out!" he cried, as he knocked him aside the log was about to smash right into him, without really thinking he threw himself into the river and let the current take him.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried out, it was all Kovu heard before he was swept down the current.

Kovu opened his eyes to see he had drifted to the shallow side of the river that was fortunate he thought for sure he was dead. He caught Nuka's scent again where was he?

"I know you're here Nuka, show yourself!" he demanded.

"you're already beginning to inherit Simba's temper." Nuka said grinning at him.

"what do you think you're doing Nuka you almost killed me." Kovu said in anger.

"proving your loyalty, what happened there you had the perfect opportunity and you do nothing has Kiara brainwashed you that much?" Nuka asked.

Kovu felt his anger building, "the only one who brainwashed me were my own family!" Kovu declared.

"so you have chosen your side, and after all I've done for you." Nuka said mockingly.

"what have you done for me?" Kovu asked through clenched teeth.

"nothing really accept Kiara." Nuka answered.

"you had nothing to do with her!" Kovu roared.

"oh yeah I just happen to let you wander away near the exact area she is, and then mother never finds out about you swapping saliva with her, heh little rebel" Nuka explained.

"you wanted us together, you wanted me to fall in love in with her." Kovu said realization dawning.

Nuka's grin grew, "and believe you lost her so the anger would take hold." He continued.

The truth hit Kovu like a brick, "the path you sealed it!" he concluded.

"oh he can use his brain, yeah took you long enough." Nuka answered.

"but why" Kovu asked.

"a catalyst once you love someone it doesn't go away, but I needed you to be ready for the mission and all it'd take was a few encounters and you'd fall in love all over again." Nuka finished.

"you used me and you used her!" Kovu screamed in fury grabbing Nuka around the neck and lifting him off the ground.

Kovu tightened his grip around Nuka's neck but Nuka didn't seem worried at all he merely glared at Kovu.

"That's the last time you ever lay a paw on me." He said seething.

Then with speed unlike any Kovu had ever seen Nuka shot his knee into the air and slammed it into Kovu's jaw, Kovu let go of Nuka's neck and stumbled Nuka kicked his legs out from underneath him and before he even hit the ground uppercut him right in the jaw, knocking him in the air, Nuka jumped up and caught him by the mane throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. Kovu pulled himself to his feet mostly because Nuka let him what on earth had happened, Nuka wasn't a fighter he was the weakest member of their entire pride. Kovu stood up and glared at his brother.

"Guess you're not as weak as I thought but you're still nothing." Kovu spat at him.

"Come see just how wrong you are." Nuka challenged him.

Kovu charged him swinging his paw straight for his head, which Nuka easily sidestepped, Kovu then threw a kick to his side which he caught mid motion and used to spin Kovu around and pull him directly into a knee to the ribs, Nuka then grabbed him around the mane and pulled him down into a clench slamming his knee into his face before throwing him aside and backhanding him to the ground. Kovu clawed his way to his feet and ran at Nuka swinging his paw wildly at his face, neck and chest. Nuka moved his body to each side dodging each blow and striking Kovu each time, the first was an elbow to the shoulder, the second was a paw swipe to the chin, and the third was paw thrust to the stomach. Kovu collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach.

"you merely thought I was weak, but I was studying every lesson you were and some you weren't you know what they say you're at your strongest when your enemies think you weak." Nuka said while circling him.

Kovu growled and tackled him sending them both crashing to the ground he wrapped his paw around his neck and used his other to smack his head from side to side deliver three straight strikes, Nuka's head jolted side to side but on the forth he caught his paw and wrapped his other one around his neck, he preceded to smash his own paw into his face and slam him to the ground his grip tightening Kovu struggled but he was too weak he could not push him off, his vision began to blur, it was over he had underestimated Nuka and paid the price for it. Nuka released him, he turned away.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet but I assure you next time I'll leave you broken." Nuka promised before slamming Kovu to the ground knocking him out cold, Kovu couldn't believe it Nuka had beaten him, no Nuka had destroyed him, he lost.

Kovu slowly opened his eyes to hear a strange voice calling out to him, "ah ha, he's awake, oh you took quite the pounding there." The voice said Kovu turned to see a baboon with a stick and a weird fruit attached to it.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked.

"You don't care who I am but you really question who you are." The baboon said.

Kovu looked down uncertain, "I do I turned my back on my whole family, they were counting on me and I let them down, I abandoned them for my own selfish desires, I deserved what Nuka did to me at least he's fighting for our family." Kovu said painfully.

"are you saying you regret saving the king's life?" the baboon asked.

"no, maybe, I don't know!" Kovu said while placing his paws to his head.

"How can you not you were crying about it in joy moments ago." The baboon stated.

"no, I mean yes that's what I want but that doesn't make it right!" Kovu stated tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

"and betrayal and murder is?" the baboon stated.

"No of course not but if I don't my family dies, or they go to war and there's nothing else I can do!" Kovu collapsed his claws beginning to dig in his mane.

"but there must another way." The baboon told him.

Kovu shot up grabbing the baboon off the ground, "then tell me, tell me what it is, tell me so don't have to betray the woman I love or watch my family die!" Kovu said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"does your love for her insure their death?" The baboon asked.

"what is right what will save the innocent?" He finished.

Kovu thought about his words it was too late his family wouldn't trust him anymore his only option was Kiara.

"It was agreeing to this in the first place that brought me here I'm sorry to the pride and my family who were counting on me but continuing to follow it will only make things worse." Kovu said sorrowfully.

"I choose the pride lands and Kiara." Kovu had decided, with those words he turned away from the baboon.

"wait!" the baboon called out, Kovu turned back to him, he held out his hand in it was a strange tiny fruit with markings on it.

"what is this for?" Kovu asked.

"if the time ever comes you will know and you will doubt no longer." The baboon stated.

Kovu accepted it and turned away he wondered what its purpose was, but there would come a time when he would find out and Rafiki was right he would doubt no longer.

He made his way back toward the river where he saw Kiara sitting alone.

"Kiara" he said.

"Kovu! You're alive! I've been looking all around the river for you!" Kiara cried embracing him.

Kovu returned the embrace, "let's signal everyone that I'm alright." Kovu said.

They both roared together signaling the others, they'd be there soon.

"Yes my answer is yes Kiara, I want to live here I want to be a part of this pride, this family, I want to marry you." Kovu told her, she could see his love sparkling for her between his eyes, she felt the same for him.

"than you will, this is our lives now Kovu." She told him softly, the two of them held each other close and then they kissed. There was no going back now Kovu had made his choice and nothing would change it.

Rafiki watched the two of them together, he couldn't believe Mufasa's plan worked they loved each other and the pride accepted him, but he still wondered how this would deal with Zira and her clan, if anything this could very well escalate the conflict, things were far from over, in fact they just got past the easy part, now the hard part began and if they couldn't pull it off a lot of people were going to die. It was all or nothing now.

 _"Nuka being intelligent isn't all that surprising but who expected him to not just beat Kovu like that but do it in such a definitive fashion. Nuka it seems is now a very real threat to Kovu, and what of his choice how will this affect not just Kovu but both Prides. And anyone who read Fall of the Pride Lands knows what the fruit is but what will it be for what will Kovu have to face and what will Zira and Vitani do now that Kovu has betrayed them?_


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

The First battle

Nuka had made his way back Zira's hiding place the very same field where he had set Kovu up with Kiara the tall grass on the left side made it easy to hide. Nuka was pleased his plan had worked perfectly just as he had expected Kovu had proven he didn't have what it took, now it was time for Kovu's fall and Nuka's rise.

Nuka met with Zira near the end of the grass field, and told her the unfortunate news.

"Are you certain?" she asked with a roar.

"Yes he had the perfect opportunity and let it slip." Nuka answered.

"Kovu cannot betray us!" Zira said seething.

"He has, he chose the daughter." Nuka stated.

"Kiara." Zira responded through clenched teeth.

Vitani couldn't help but overhear their conversation and she didn't believe it.

"there is some reason to this Nuka, give your brother time." Vitani requested.

"you know the reason sis, he got close to the princess too close." Nuka told her.

"Than what do we do?, Kovu was our last chance, it's over!" Vitani responded frantically.

"Enough!, if Kovu has abandoned us we will simply take desperate measures and force Kovu to play his part, Nuka, Vitani what recent information do you have?" Zira said while stepping between her two children.

"Simba and Kovu patrol the kingdom together." Nuka answered.

Zira ears perked up at that news, "really than perhaps we could use that opportunity to strike." Zira stated.

"Strike at Kovu our own blood mother have we really come to that?" Vitani asked in regret.

"Don't question me Vitani Ever! Now assemble the pride and prepare to strike!" Zira commanded

Vitani looked down regretfully before complying at a time Zira would've taken her daughters turmoil into consideration, but not on this day. "

What is your plan mother, I want to help." Nuka stated.

"Merely do your part and be ready when Kovu and Simba approach the gorge we strike." Zira told him.

Nuka bowed in compliance, "I am ready mother to do what I must for our pride and fulfill Kovu's place." He told her.

Zira laughed mockingly at him, "you, you're weak you could never fulfill Kovu's role nor be worthy of it!" She cruelly told him.

Nuka was shocked he never thought his mother's words could hurt him so much he was wrong, for the first time ever Nuka lost his temper.

"I'm your son not him! Every step of the way I have been loyal to you I have stood by you even when you cost me my home! Despite all this you still regard me as trash I deserve better than this! And I deserve better from you!" Nuka screamed at her.

Zira looked at him with surprise, Nuka felt his boldness fading, he braced himself for the blow it never came.

"finally you show your true nature." She said with a hint of pride.

"what?" Nuka asked confused.

Zira smiled at his confusion he thought she didn't know it was time to show him how foolish he was for thinking he could fool her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know, you want Kovu's place then take it, you've planned this far." She told him grinning.

Nuka felt scared she knew she knew of his scheme that he in a way sabotaged her, and yet she seemed almost pleased with it, he couldn't be afraid he had to stand his ground.

"yes I have I knew Kovu didn't have what it took so I let him prove me right." He told her confidently.

Zira turned away from him coldly, "then fulfill your plan, show me once and for all you are Scar's true heir." It was the last thing she said to him before departing.

She was challenging him, and Nuka wasn't going to prove her right, at the gorge he would crush Kovu, slit Simba's throat himself and stand triumphantly over his body and then both his mother and even his father in the stars would finally know he was the one true heir.

Vitani was sitting alone in her sorrow, she wanted desperately for Kopa to comfort her but there was a barely a brisk in the air, she felt her pain increasing, Kovu betrayed them and now she would have to likely kill him was that all she was now a killer.

"Kopa I need you I need someone anyone! Why does this keep happening to me why must my life only be pain? Kopa please tell me why?" She said her voice sounding completely miserable.

"I don't think he has that answer sis." Nuka told her emerging from the bushes.

"Still ease dropping on me brother, guess counting the grass grains got boring." Vitani told him trying to mimic her smug demeanor.

Nuka saw how fake it was, "don't lie to yourself Vitani, and about Kovu I'll handle him you just deal with Simba." He told her.

"yep just kill, that's all I am." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"no don't say that" Nuka said compassionately wiping away one of her tears.

"there's more to you than that, and I swear tomorrow I'll see to it you never have to kill again." he promised her.

Vitani wanted to believe him, but the years had taught her all life is, a bunch of empty promises and lies, and like all the rest this one would be just as hollow, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it.

"wake up Nuka, you're not going to solve anything because in the end nobody does, no matter what you say I'll always be a killer, because that's all the world is a killer, one murder after another, and you won't make a difference!" Vitani shouted to her brother, before turning away from him.

Nuka looked down at the ground in sadness, his poor sister, she had been so much more than this and Simba's grudge stripped it all away, and the sad truth was he wasn't certain he could save her anymore.

Kovu woke up beside Kiara, he smiled down at her sleeping form gently stroking the tuft on her head, she was his, and he was hers, a few days ago Kovu had made his choice to turn his back on the outlanders and become an official pride lander it wasn't an easy choice but it was the one he would always make.

"Treasuring the gifts life has blessed you with?" Sarabi asked him suddenly standing over him while Sarafina sat beside her.

"what is this about?" Kovu asked uncertain.

"who you've decided to be Kovu." Sarafina answered him.

"I don't understand why that matters." He asked Sarabi answered this time.

"Have you chosen this path because it is right or because of what you gained?" Realization began to dawn on Kovu, somehow they knew.

"how do you" he couldn't even complete the words.

"Zira is my sister I know her, there's no way she would ever let anyone turn their back on her even her own son." Sarabi answered.

Kovu looked on in shock, "we didn't know for certain but there were too many coincidences, the fire, you of all people saving her, and even your near death experience, you also left pride rock late during the night you were here for a different purpose." Sarafina told him.

"you're right I came here to save my family, but I can't do it, what kind of monster chooses to betray their family?" Kovu said in self loathing.

"I wouldn't know, I betrayed my own sister. It's my fault we are where we are." Sarabi responded in shame.

"Kovu why did you choose us?" Sarafina asked.

"I love Kiara and Simba is my friend, and maybe someday I'll be able to find another way for my family." Kovu told them despite making his choice he was not at peace.

Sarabi looked at him in admiration, "I wish I could love my sister like that, don't ever stop loving them Kovu." Sarabi asked him.

Kovu nodded he then heard Simba calling him. "Kovu I've heard there's a situation at the gorge want to help me deal with it might finally give you the edge." He called out to him jokingly.

"go everything's fine now." Sarafina told him sweetly.

Kovu smiled at both of them before going to meet Simba, "Ready to admit defeat?" Simba taunted him.

Kovu smirked "I still got a trump card." He said smugly, he had no idea how much that comeback would haunt him, secrets were coming to an end

Simba and Kovu made their way to the gorge which appeared to be abandoned

"doesn't seem to be anything wrong, maybe we should go." Simba said.

"we can't leave until we know there's nothing wrong let's try the other side." Kovu requested.

Simba shrugged and he and Kovu headed to the other side of the gorge there was nothing.

"I think someone played a fast one on me." Simba said annoyed.

"You have no idea." Nuka's voice came from the shadows.

All of sudden growling surrounded them and Zira and her entire pride emerged from the shadows many of them climbing up the gorge, Simba looked on in confusion what was going on.

"Why Simba what are you doing all the way out here and so alone." Zira asked him mockingly.

Simba looked at Zira with hatred, "Zira what is this?" he demanded.

Zira merely grinned, she glanced at Kovu and her grin grew, "how does it feel to be led to your death by your so called friend?" She asked sadistically.

Simba turned to Kovu in confusion, Zira relished his confusion, Kovu thought he could abandon them all, now he would pay the price, his new family and the lioness he loved.

"we'll done Kovu just like we always planned." She said.

Simba turned to Kovu in pain and anger, "you, you, traitor!" Simba screamed his voice filled with anger and pain.

"no Simba I" Kovu tried to explain Zira would put an end to Kovu's pleas.

"Attack." She hissed.

The lionesses charged Simba mauling him, Simba fought back against them pushing one off with his feet, while backhanding another one aside, the first crashed into a rock on the far left while the second was sent toppling to the ground, three more came at him, dog piling on top of him pushing him off his feet and sending him crashing to the ground. Simba struggled frantically as one of them bit into his shoulder, another sank their claws into his side, the third went straight for his throat, Simba intercepted her kicking her in the jaw and use his one free paw to grab her leg throwing her into the one on his side, no longer hounded Simba grabbed the third one and slammed her head into the rocks but just as he freed himself over half a dozen more came at him. Simba swiped his paw in all directions batting lionesses aside, one jumped right on his back, he proceeded to smash her in between the wall, before throwing another one over his shoulder, four more piled on him with a mighty roar he threw them off him but four more were already heading at him he prepared to charge them when Vitani backhanded him hard. Simba stumbled from the blow throwing his paw at the lioness his son had loved, Vitani dodged it and backhanded him again causing Simba to lose his balance and fall into the gorge, his body bounced on the rocks, as he stabbed his claws into the wall slowing his fall but not stopping it, he hit the ground hard. Simba struggled to rise to his feet but he could feel his energy draining and more lionesses were descending into the gorge, he needed escaped now.

Kovu watched as Zira's pack attacked Simba, he wouldn't allow his friend to die he jumped into the gorge embedding his claws into the wall and sliding down to the bottom, he was about to aid Simba when Nuka came lightning fast striking him in the chin knocking him to the ground.

"You should just give up now before I crush you." Nuka said smugly.

"No and I won't underestimate you again, let's go." Kovu said glaring at him Nuka returned it, he caught Zira's gaze this was it now he would prove himself to her, to everyone.

Kovu and Nuka came at each other full force colliding in mid air Nuka grabbed Kovu by the mane pulling him down to the ground, he then threw his paw at his head which Kovu parried away he then slipped his tail underneath Nuka and knocked him off balance Kovu took this advantage to push Nuka off of him, he then grabbed him and smashed his paw into his ribs, he threw another backhand at his face which Nuka batted away he then grabbed it and used the momentum to spin Kovu around and strike him in the chin knocking him to the ground, he descended down on him with his claws but Kovu rolled out of the way, Kovu then took the opening and kicked him in the face sending him rolling away from him while Kovu rolled in the opposite direction. The two of them clawed their way to their feet before charging straight at each other roaring.

Simba felt his battered body being beaten back and forth as the lionesses mauled him like a pack of bears, he tried to push them off of him but he was too weak.

"Yes, we got him!" he heard Zira call out with glee.

He couldn't die like this using what strength he had he grabbed one the lionesses by the throat and lifted her off the ground he then spun and threw her body into her comrades, knocking them off of him he painfully pulled himself up,

"Remember your training as a unit!" Zira commanded her forces.

They were already coming back at him, he needed to get out of there, at that moment he caught sight of a bunch of logs piled up it was his only chance, using the last of his strength he bolted toward them.

Kovu and Nuka grappled with each other, grabbing each other around the neck strangling the other, Nuka smashed his paw into Kovu's cheek causing Kovu to growl in anger lifting Nuka off the ground Kovu slammed him down and smashed his paw into his skull, Kovu tightened his grip on Nuka's neck, struggling Nuka placed his leg underneath Kovu and pushed up before pulling Kovu down flipping him, Kovu's body bounced on the hard floor before skidding to a stop. Kovu extracted his claws, roaring, running at Nuka he sliced his claws straight at his chest before taking a slice at his right eye, Nuka sidestepped the second while the first graced his ribs cutting his skin, Nuka roared in pain and slashed Kovu with his own claws fully intent on slicing his throat open, while Kovu went for his stomach fully intent on disemboweling him. They both narrowly missed each other, growling in anger Nuka struck Kovu in the temple while Kovu struck him in the left cheek before swinging for his jaw, Nuka caught his paw and embedded it in the ground, Kovu struggled to free it but before he could Nuka began pounding away at his skull, Kovu tried to defend with his one remaining paw but Nuka caught it and held it in place before blasting him with a barrage of blows, Kovu felt his whole body being battered around him, he felt himself succumbing to the blows and his body collapsed, he had given it his all but it wasn't enough, Nuka had beaten him again, he was simply the better fighter.

Zira could not believe her eyes, all this time she was wrong about him, she had always considered Kovu the strongest and yet Nuka had just bested him, she had always known her son had Scars cunning mind but she never knew he was such an accomplished fighter, she felt true pride for him, indeed the chosen one should've been him. Zira also saw some of her own lionesses staring with shock, some with desire, Zira smiled at the image, she had never been so proud of any of her children. However there was still Simba frantically climbing the logs but at least two of her soldiers were in hot pursuit, they weren't the only ones Nuka had thrown Kovu's body aside and was now ascending the logs toward Simba.

"Follow me!" he commanded as he neared Simba's position.

The remaining lionesses roared as they followed their leader, Vitani was attempting to reach the top of the ledge before Simba could trapping him, they truly had him this time, soon it would be over, and then Nuka could choose his mate. Nuka climbed his way to Simba grabbing him by the ankle he would not escape, he would die, and their family would live, Nuka would save them all at last.

Kovu could barely pick himself up after the thrashing Nuka gave him but Simba was about to die he had to save his friend no matter what he painfully pulled himself to the logs, Nuka had grabbed Simba's leg and soon he would pull him down. No Kovu wouldn't let his friend die, without even really thinking about what he was doing he began pulling on the bottom log.

"Kovu what are you doing!" Vitani cried out to him, he wouldn't.

"Kovu no don't!" She begged him Kovu ignored her and pulled the log loose causing the entire pile to come tumbling down.

Nuka prepared to drag Simba down when the log he was standing on rolled backwards causing him to lose his balance and tumble off he crashed into another and looked up seeing another one rolling right toward him, "No I have to save them." It was his last thought before the log smashed on top of him. Simba had made his way to the top and out of the gorge he willed whatever strength he had to run and escape.

Kovu looked dumbfounded at what had happened, he had killed him, he had killed Nuka, no that couldn't be he rushed to the logs and began digging, only to find himself thrown out of the way by Zira.

Zira had watched as Nuka closed in on Simba, he was so brave and valiant and yet seeing him climbing on that log had created a sense of worry she didn't want him there, then she saw Kovu approaching the logs and Zira immediately began frantically calling out to her son but it was too late, and he fell. Zira frantically searched the logs for him, she had to find him she had shown him nothing but contempt since Scar died, but he wasn't useless, he was her son. She pulled the logs away unearthing Nuka's broken form.

"Nuka my son." She sobbed.

Nuka choked and gasped for breath, "I'm sorry mother I failed you." Nuka said weakly.

Zira hushed her son and placed a paw on his cheek, "you never failed me, you were always there no matter what I did, your strength, your fighting skills none of that mattered it was your love and devotion that mattered, I couldn't be more proud." Zira said crying, she should of said all this long ago now it was meaningless.

Tears streamed down Nuka's face, "no, you were right I wasn't worthy, I fa iled y ou all." They were the last words he choked out before the life left him.

"No! you didn't fail Nuka, I was wrong, please get up, please Nuka!" Zira cried her tears dripping on his body.

It was too late he was gone. "I'm sorry, god I am so sorry." Zira sobbed.

She buried herself in his shoulders feeling the tears stream down her cheeks, she didn't think she could feel this human anymore, Nuka always there to save her, especially from herself, realization hit Zira she had lost sight of it all, her hatred had clouded her mind she had forgotten about her family but now she remembered she remembered why she sacrificed her soul in the first place, she loved them, and now it was too late, but it wouldn't stop her from saying it,

"I love you Nuka." She had not spoken truer words in decades.


	11. Chapter 11

_"First let me apologize for this taking so long I had no idea the chapters were mixed up I should've corrected this sooner but at least it's been taken care of so now you can finally complete Cycles End properly once again I apologize for the error it should've happened"_

: Chapter 10:

Cast out

Simba painfully limped back to Pride rock Kiara, Nala, Timon, Pumba and Sarabi all rushed to him.

"father!" Kiara cried out.

"Simba who did this to you?" Timone asked, "who did this to my" Timon began to think in rage.

"Kovu, ambush" Simba barely got the words out before he collapsed.

"Simba my son!" Sarabi called out to him.

"Get him help immediately!" Nala called out

"It's alright Simba everythings going to alright" Timon said as and Pumba dragged Simba dragged back to Pride rock

"How could I let this happen how I could I let any of this happen to my, no enough none of that is true it never was all those years even if I did raise, no it'll never be true no matter how much I believe it, he never needed me" Timon thought sadly.

Kiara however could only think of what he said, it couldn't be Kovu it couldn't, she looked at her mother and grandmother.

"it's mistake it can't be true." She said with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Kiara." Nala told her sadly.

"grandma you know there's something missing he wouldn't do this." Kiara cried Sarabi didn't say anything she was the last person fit to judge anyone.

"Kiara he fooled us all." Nala told her.

"no, no he didn't I know it was real I just know." Kiara said desperately, Kovu didn't do it she wouldn't believe it she couldn't believe it, her heart wouldn't let her, and the last thing Kopa told her was to follow her heart.

Zira sat motionlessly near Nuka's body the rest of the pride had also gathered around him, Vitani stood in the front not bothering to fight the tears in her eyes she remembered the last thing she said to him and all he was trying to do was comfort her. He was the best of them and was treated as the worst, she would never forgive herself for it.

"I'm sorry Nuka, Kopa guide him to a better place he deserves it." Vitani prayed in a sobbed whisper.

The rest of the pride was also crying in remembrance of their fallen comrade, friend, and leader.

Zira could barely hear anything around her all she could hear was Nuka's pained final words, they broke her heart and it was her fault he thought that, she had told him to prove himself which led to his choice she led him to his death, what kind of a mother was she.

"Scar, Mufasa, great kings, please do not blame Nuka for my sins watch over and let him find peace, please." Zira prayed sorrowfully.

"mom" she heard the voice and immediately Zira felt her blood boil how dare defile Nuka's grave.

Zira turned to Kovu in rage extracted her claws and slashed around the eye, he cried out in pain, but Zira ignored it, he looked at her a massive scar now going right down his left eye exactly like the one her mate had.

"what have you done?" she demanded trembling.

"I didn't mean to, I, I did nothing!" Kovu stuttered the words before finally saying them defiantly.

"exactly and in doing so you betrayed Scar, betrayed your family!" Zira spat.

"I want nothing more to do him!" Kovu said in rage.

Zira circled Kovu barely able to look at him, "you can't deny who you are, Nuka is dead because of you!" Zira screamed.

Kovu felt his drive fading, "you killed your own brother!" Zira roared at him.

Kovu felt sorrow building but he couldn't back down no longer would she hide the truth from them.

"No you killed him the moment you led us down this path! The moment you killed Kopa!" Kovu shouted.

Vitani heard Kovu's words and turned to her mother in shock, "it's a lie you told me it was an accident tell me it's a lie." Vitani said desperately tears forming in her eyes.

Zira wanted to tell Vitani that she had nothing to fear, that what she told her was true, but she couldn't lie to her anymore, she merely shamefully nodded her head no, now tears were streaming down Vitani's face, Zira could hear her sobs, they stabbed at her heart.

"it was me and I've regretted it everyday since." Zira said her voice cracking as she said the words.

Vitani couldn't believe what she was hearing the cause she thought she was fighting for was a lie as was the cause of all her pain, it had all been Zira she refused to call her mother anymore. In an instant Vitanit erupted.

"How could do that?! How could you kill him, even after I begged you not to?! How could use his death to manipulate me and then look me in the face and tell me you love me!" Vitani screamed while crying.

"because it wasn't a lie I do love you Vitani! But if I told you the truth you would've left me and I couldn't bear losing you!" Zira said desperately she too was beginning to cry.

"then where were when I needed you every time I was lonely or in pain where were you?!" Vitani demanded.

Zira looked at her with pained regret, "I don't have an answer for that I admit I haven't been there but please my daughter forgive me." Zira begged.

She knew she'd find none but she hoped that Vitani would at least being willing to try, unfortunately Vitani had none, she hurt Zira more than any blow could.

"don't ever call me your daughter ever again you are not my mother." Vitani said seething before turning away from Zira.

"Vitani please I'm begging don't do this." Zira sobbed literally on her knees.

"we are done." Vitani hissed, she would pay her no more heed. Zira collapsed into the ground and cried, she had lost them both.

"Vitani I'm sorry but a lie is never better than the truth." Kovu said to her placing a paw on her shoulder, she turned to him with fury in her eyes.

"are you insane?! You just destroyed my life in a single instant, you single handily turned me against one of the last people I still loved and now you've left me with nothing why did you tell me?!" Vitani screamed while her beating her paws into Kovu's chest.

"leave I hate you! I supported you two I practically gave you her and then you betrays us for her, you killed Nuka for her! So go back to her, you're dead to me!" Vitani shouted while pushing Kovu away.

Kovu knew he had no place here he had to go back to pride rock and pray for mercy.

She was the worst mother imaginable, her son dead, her daughter may as well be, and her youngest son a traitor and exile, she led them here, both her and Simba, his entire pride had cast them out without any care, they needed the pride lands, and the pride landers would never welcome them, she could hand herself over to Simba, but Simba would not forgive and even if he did no matter which of them chose to give up their life there would always be another who wouldn't forgive, there was no solution beyond war anymore, and maybe now she would actually succeed since death was all she was good for.

"There are a great many things beyond that my dear." Scar told her having appeared alongside her.

"not now." Zira told him coldly.

"I have not come to you for some time, clearly we should find some happiness for us," Scar told her, but for the first time his words rung hollow to her, so matter of fact rather than passionate.

"I said no, I can't do this anymore." Zira said painfully.

"we are so close Zira Nuka's loss hurts but it's not the first sacrifice we have endured." Scar said his voice completely calculating but laced with sympathy and determination, but it only made Zira feel angry.

"He was my son, she is my daughter, and the hyenas were my friends! I can't sacrifice anymore because I don't have anything to and you would ask me to endure!" she roared at him never before had she unleashed this anger before him and never before had she noticed it.

"we are too close Zira you can't give up, now fight on!" Scar commanded her.

Fight on she had killed her closest friends for him despite the fact that they didn't even directly do it, she had murdered an innocent cub for him, and emotionally broke her daughter in the process she had turned her children into suicide bombers and lost her eldest son no she would follow him no more!

"No! you are not him, Scar may of never given up but he would never demand this of me, leave me you mockery!" She thundered, and in an instant Scar was gone.

Now she and she alone would lead this. She turned to her pride who stared at her in shock,

"I have led you astray, but now I am ready, ready to give you the home you so rightfully deserve, if the pride lands will not have us then so be it we will take them, and those who have wronged us will at long last face justice! I will demand nothing of you I will merely ask will you stand with me?" she asked, the pride roared in unison.

They would follow her and finally Zira would right her wrongs and the ones who led them here would at long be punished, both of them.

Kovu made his was to pride rock he was greeted with nothing but hatred and contempt, Kovu felt great sorrow over this, after all this time he thought he had finally found a home, guess he was wrong. Kovu saw all the animals gathered at pride rock and pushed past them, they all gazed at the scar on his face, and called him a monster, they could call him whatever they wanted so long as he saw Kiara again.

"Kiara please I need you to listen to me, queen Nala please let me speak" he pleaded.

Nala emerged on top of Pride rock and looked down at Kovu with disgust. "How could you dare show your face here?" she seethed.

Kovu looked up at her pleading, "I had no where else my own family has cast me out." He told her.

Nala claws embedded into the rock, "and you think we would have you I should have you disemboweled!" Nala spat at him.

"please it wasn't me I killed my own brother to save him!" Kovu cried out.

Kiara showed up on pride rock "mother please let him speak." She begged her.

"tell it to my mate, he's barely moving." Nala said venomously.

"Nala I'll handle this." Simba said in a painful groan.

"Simba you shouldn't be up." She told him, "

I have to do this." He told her, Nala merely nodded and allowed him forward and soon he was staring down at Kovu.

Kovu stared up at his closest friend knowing that wasn't the case anymore.

"why have you come here?!" Simba commanded.

"Simba please I had nothing to do with that ambush, you're my friend!" Kopa cried out to him.

"you betrayed me, used my family to get to me and worst was I trusted you!" Simba thundered.

"Simba please my family has turned away from me." Kovu pleaded.

"you don't belong here!" Simba stated.

Kovu kneeled down humbled, "please I beg your forgiveness this is all I have left." Kovu begged.

Kiara pulled her way out of the den, "father please listen to him." She said.

"silence!" Simba snapped.

"when you came here you asked for judgment and I pass it now!" he continued.

"no please" was all Kovu could whisper.

"exile!" Simba roared.

"no!" Kiara cried out.

Kovu looked up at Simba the animals began closing on him threateningly,

"leave now or face the penalty!" Simba demanded.

Kovu looked up and saw Kiara he had to see her one more time, "I will leave but let me see her one more time." Kovu requested.

"remove him!" Simba commanded.

The animals all began pushing Kovu back, he began thrashing against them batting them aside.

"don't touch me I'm going to see her one more time and I'll go through whoever is in my way!" Kovu shouted, while throwing a antelope aside.

"you owe me this!" Kovu commanded, while throwing a monkey in the lake.

"I owe you nothing you are one of them!" Simba roared down to him.

Kovu's anger peaked he plowed through the animals like plastic and shouted up to Simba.

"you want to be the king your father was yet you've learned nothing!" he roared.

Simba was visibly startled by Kovu's words, "all you've done is make the same mistakes again and again!"

Simba could only look down in shock at Kovu, "you made it with Scar, when you exiled my family, now you're making it with me, you will never be the king your father was because you have learned nothing!" Kovu's words echoed all over the kingdom, and the whole pride stood in silence,

Simba felt Kovu's words cut deep into him, he was right, and if he denied him this, he would just making the same mistake again.

"Let him up" Simba demanded but his voice was visibly shaken.

Kovu made his way up Pride rock past the entire pride until he was in front of Kiara.

"Kovu don't go." She said tears already pouring from her eyes.

"I have to Kiara please understand" he replied he too was crying.

"what will you do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is I will think and dream about you for as long as I live." He told her his heart breaking.

without hesitation he kissed her for the final time, she returned it as they held one another knowing it would be the last time they broke the kiss and Kovu turned away.

"I love you Kiara and I always will." Kovu said, his voice finally cracking.

"I love you too Kovu." Kiara said in tears.

Kovu turned and departed he turned to Simba, "that's your problem you know that, you're not your father and he wouldn't want you to be him." Kovu told his friend before running down pride rock and heading for the boarders and the unknown beyond.

Kovu couldn't fight the tears anymore he let him fall wherever he went, his home was gone, his family was gone, his mate, the love of his life, the life he dreamed of was over, despite being dead Nuka had won, he had lost everything.

Simba pondered Kovu's final words to him and they echoed again and again, had he just made another mistake was that all he would ever do?

 _"you are almost out of the Simba's Pride bits completely. This chapter had a lot of changes I especially liked the idea of mentioning the hyenas death, Zira turning away from Scar I felt was rather unique as I don't recall ever reading her doing that it's a major turning point up to now Scar has been the antagonist even if he's dead Zira was just the instrument acting through him at least in her eyes from here however Zira is her own lion and is the sole antagonist. The exile scene naturally required many changes since it was originally a song and in truth barely recognized the original version, Kovu's rant to Simba was especially different, next chapter is our last chapter based off of Simba's pride in any way and there's still a surprise in it._


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

Love will find a way

Kiara stood on pride rock in sadness Kovu had just been exiled by her father and she would likely never see him again did her father not realize how much this is hurting her.

"father please reconsider." She tried to reason.

Simba said nothing still shocked by what he heard, "I can't." he finally said.

"why? Look even you doubt your decision." Kiara said defiantly.

Simba looked Kiara in the eye, "maybe but I just exiled someone I thought was a friend." He said glaring.

"he is your friend, and he loves me!" Kiara declared.

"he is following in Scars paw prints and I must follow in my fathers." Simba said solemnly.

"you will never be Mufasa!" Kiara shouted.

Simba turned to his daughter in shock who ran off, she said the same thing Kovu did was it true?

"Find your own path." A compassionate voice called out to him, it was his son.

"Kopa what do you mean why has my father turned away from me?"

"Look inside yourself" Kopa responded.

Simba was so confused what should he do, could he ever be the lion his father was, should he even be.

Kiara was moving under the den when she caught a glimpse the opening she used to escape as a cub it was sealed off but she wasn't a weak cub anymore, she clawed at it with everything she had tearing away at it slamming rocks into it, she saw it begin to crack, she continued pounding away at it until a piece broke off Kiara used her claws to forcibly widen the hole breaking a few of them in the process, she held in her cries of pain and began to squeeze out she didn't want to leave her family but she remembered what Kopa told her to always follow her heart and her heart was telling her to find Kovu not just for herself but for something else she didn't know what it was but knew it was important, she pushed her way out of the den and bolted off running past the borders.

"Kovu?" she called out to him.

He had to be here somewhere he wouldn't go much further then this for survival reasons, She wandered all around hoping to find him but there was no sign he couldn't be gone Kiara wouldn't accept that, she gazed up at the stars remembering watching them with Kovu when they were cubs they had endured so much, she looked down to see her reflection in a pond one half of her was obscure she wasn't whole and she knew what was missing. She heard a sound coming from a bush she turned to it hopeful only for a small meerkat to emerge, Kiara's face saddened and she turned away she wouldn't give up after all her and Kovu went through Kiara knew in her heart they were meant to be.

Kovu was seriously contemplating drowning himself in the nearest river when he caught a scent, it was Kiara's impossible she wouldn't follow him out here. Kovu had to find it he followed where it was coming from a beautiful meadow near a lake, and he saw her, she had followed him here, she had given up everything just to find him, Kovu felt an overwhelming joy take him, he thought he had lost her and here she was. Kovu ran towards Kiara and called out her name, Kiara looked at him and began running towards him as well, they ran into each others embrace nuzzling each other, Kiara licked Kovu on the cheek which he returned, the two of them laid together underneath the stars, Kovu wrapped his paws around her, holding her in his arms, she turned to him and placed a paw on his cheek, she smiled warmly at him and Kovu her. The two of them embraced before kissing each other passionately, their pain melted away, their heart rates accelerated, and in an instant they were whole.

Vitani was marching toward pride rock with Zira and the rest of the pride despite this Vitani felt completely alone, everything that mattered to her was gone she seriously didn't want to live anymore. She briefly glanced at Zira and remembered everything they would do together before her father's death how she would spend the whole night with her when she thought there was a monster in the cave or when she took her out to see the stars, she never missed a sunrise, and in that moment Vitani remembered that she loved her once, she felt the wind brushing against her and she could almost hear Kopa urging her to let go of her anger.

"she's done too much Kopa." She told him.

"close your eyes." She heard him say.

Vitani sat down and closed her eyes as he asked "I'm here to see you." Kopa told her sweetly.

Vitani couldn't believe it he was here, "Kopa." She said in tears.

"keep your focus," he told her.

"I want to see you." Vitani begged.

"we do not see each other with our eyes." Kopa said while reaching his paw to Vitani's cheek.

Vitani could feel it all of it, she reached out and placed her arms around him.

"Our hearts are tied, linking us more than any physical bound could." Kopa said while feeling his own heart pound rapidly despite being deceased.

Vitani and Kopa embraced each other they gazed at each other and saw the one they loved exactly as they had been before fate tore them apart and then though it could not be seen their muzzles met in a passionate and romantic kiss. This was impossible yet it was happening Vitani could feel it all, his touch, his voice, his kiss, and she could even see his eyes. They broke apart and Vitani felt her pain return.

"thank you Kopa but it can't change anything I can't live with this, I've done things and I'm going to do even more" Vitani said regretfully.

"you don't have to there's a better path." Kopa urged her.

"no there isn't, I know you want to believe that but there isn't and I can't be the cub you knew anymore." She told him. "that cub is the one I fell in love with." Kopa responded.

"be realistic how long will you wait for me?" she asked.

"forever." Kopa said without doubt.

"I love you but I won't keep you waiting for someone I can't be until I'm dead forget about me Kopa." She said while opening her eyes.

she heard one final sound of his voice "I'll never leave you no matter what."

Vitani cried over her decision but it was the right one neither one of them would face false hope anymore and now that Vitani had severed her last ties she could be the soulless killer she needs to be, then once she had rotted away and her purpose in life fulfilled she would welcome eternity with him, and she really hoped it would be soon.

Vitani's words had hurt Kopa but he still maintained his beliefs, he looked down on her as well as Kovu and Kiara, he smiled at the two of them Mufasa had been right all along, things were getting worse but there was still a light within, Kovu and Kiara were that light. With war brewing the great kings were beginning to lose faith, but Kopa would not because he knew even in the darkest of days love will always find a way.

 _"well that's it I'm done with Simba's pride, if any of you were wondering during the Kopa and Vitani scene their kiss was mostly a spiritual one also Kopa saw Vitani as her Cub self since that was how she looked when they were together. I'm aware some people probably already know this but i wasn't certain if it was clear enough I didn't want anyone thinking Kopa looking like a cub was making out with an adult Vitani. I hope you were able to rest with this chapter because it's pretty much the last breather you, the next chapters things really start to hit the_


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

The only option left

Kovu and Kiara were sitting by a pond nuzzling each other when Kovu looked down to see that their reflections in the water had melded together.

"Look we are one now." He said.

Realization dawned on Kiara's face, it all made sense to her now what her father had said and what Kopa's words meant, his dream.

"That's it I understand now." She said in barely a whisper.

"what?" Kovu asked, "that's it Kovu I know how we can end this, we have to go back." Kiara said with certainty.

Kovu turned away, "I can't go back" he said.

"of course you can we can't keep running or the fighting will never end." Kiara stated

"if I step foot in the pride lands they will kill me, Kiara." Kovu tried to reason.

"you can prove you truly belong there." Kiara responded.

"I can't", Kovu said solemnly.

"why!" Kiara demanded.

Kovu looked her in the eyes, "I can't watch my family die." He said with sorrow.

Kiara placed her paw on his cheek, "I understand but I can't stand by and do nothing." She said with strength before turning away.

"Kiara" Kovu called out.

Kiara looked back at him with love and compassion, "wait for me." She said softly before departing and heading back toward the pride lands.

"Kiara" Kovu said almost sobbing, why couldn't he go with her, he knew where he stood, he had already decided, so why was he still so conflicted.

Simba was making his way toward Rafiki's tree with Nala and Sarabi behind him.

"Simba if you need this kind of assurance regarding your choice, then it's clear you made the wrong one." Sarabi told him.

"he tried to kill him how could that warranted anything but exile?" Nala retaliated.

"The last time you exiled someone in anger is the whole reason this happened." Sarabi stated.

Simba froze, "I know but there's something wrong going on and I need to know what it is." Simba said while arriving at the tree.

Rafiki caught sight of him and came swinging down, "Simba what brings you here?" he asked.

"There's something wrong going on, the past few weeks I've felt like my father has given up on me." Simba explained

"what that's absurd Mufasa would never give up you." Rafiki said.

"I need to know, you need to contact him." Simba stated and it wasn't a request.

Rafiki didn't like this the truth was that there was something going on Mufasa had tried to contact Simba but something was interfering and Rafiki didn't think forcing it was a good idea, despite this he merely nodded to Simba and began putting the components for the summoning together dropping them all in he shook it and recited a brief chant before blowing into it and placed it near Simba filling it with water so Simba's reflection was shown.

"I warn you Mufasa has been struggling to contact you but something's been blocking him this might not work." Rafiki told him.

"what something is blocking my father" Simba said with shock.

"but how what is it?" Sarabi asked.

"I don't know but it seems familiar look deeply into your reflection see within." Rafiki told Simba.

Simba stared deep at his own reflection and rippled the water seeing his father within.

"Simba my son." He heard the voice mighty and powerful like thunder, it had worked.

"Father" was all he could say.

"Simba I have been trying to reach you for some time." Mufasa said a bit of concern in his voice.

"I know, it's good to see you again father." Simba said softly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you have become lost." Mufasa stated.

"I am I don't know what to do did I make the right choice?" Simba asked his voice shaking.

"You have made a mistake and not for the first time my son." Mufasa answered.

Simba felt his doubt growing, "Than Kovu was right I have made the same mistake again and again I haven't learned anything." Simba said with shame.

"You have learned but your anger has consumed you just as it has Zira, you are the same." Mufasa responded.

"How could you say that!" Simba cried, but he knew the truth Kopa had told him the same thing.

Mufasa looked to him with regret, "because you have allowed your pride, your family to break apart and in doing so you have broken the circle of life." Mufasa explained.

"How can I make it right?" Simba asked.

"You cannot turn to me every time you are uncertain you have to discover the truth for yourself." Mufasa told him.

"How!" Simba asked in desperation.

Mufasa chuckled at his response, "still uncertain, you'll never be ready." Mufasa stated.

"What but father." Simba said hurt and confused.

Worry appeared on Mufasa's face, "Simba I didn't say that!" Mufasa tried to warn him but he felt himself being blocked again. "

After all your promises of guiding him and you fail." A cold, calculating, sarcastic and mocking voice said, Mufasa knew it, all this time it was him.

Simba called out to his father he had abandoned him again, "father please don't abandon me!" Simba cried out.

His father's voice returned "what do you do perhaps invite Zira over and tell her you're sorry, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Mufasa said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It hit Simba his father had never shown even a hint of sarcasm but he knew someone who did.

"I never would've imagined I'd ever cross you again, but this is too far I know it's you Scar!" Simba roared.

Sarabi and Nala turned in shock, "what did he just say Scar?!" Nala asked panicked.

"That, that's impossible!" Sarabi cried.

A mocking chuckle surrounded them all, and the true voice emerged the same voice that haunted Simba's nightmares.

"Bravo, bravo, the wise king has seen through my ruse." Scar said not even hiding his sarcasm.

"How are you here." Simba demanded.

"Oh you poor boy so blind, I may be dead but that doesn't mean I surrendered myself to the kings." Scar said smirking.

"Using Mufasa to attack Simba you have no shame." Sarabi spat at him.

"It seems you took it personally as well, exploiting my brother's family while he can do nothing, few things are more satisfying." Scar stated cruelly.

Simba roared and swiped his paw at him but hit nothing.

"You can't hurt me Simba." Scar told him grinning.

"what do you want?!" Simba commanded.

"Why to help my favorite nephew." Scar answered, his voice sounded almost completely sincere, it made it all the worse.

"I'm not cub anymore Scar!" Simba thundered.

"Oh of course not but you still don't know how to solve this dilemma" Scar told him while walking circles around him.

"I know the best chance to preventing this war and saving countless lives" Scar continued.

Simba's anger softened and his uncertainty return.

"but if you don't want it I shall be on my way, enjoy the bloodbath." Scar stated while beginning to fade, no Simba couldn't let him leave, he, he needed him,

"No Scar wait!" Simba called out to him.

Scar smiled to himself "please how can I save my kingdom?" Simba asked in desperation.

Scar's smile grew and he turned to Simba letting him see his grin letting him know that he had controlled him once more.

Simba saw it and relented dropping to his knees, "please Scar" he pleaded.

Scar approached him grinning cruelly he then leaned and down looked him in the face, "call me uncle." He said.

Simba swallowed his pride, "please uncle" Simba begged.

Scar smiled in satisfaction "of course Simba" he told him faking sympathy.

Nala and Sarabi looked like they were ready to dismember him which they would've if they could.

"there's only one way to prevent a war, Zira believes you have wronged her and lets be honest you have, she demands justice give it to her." Scar told him.

Nala was outraged, "you can't expect Simba just hand himself over like a lamb to the slaughter!"

Scar ignored her comment, "your blood is all she will accept but your people may be spared." He stated.

"no if Zira wants anyone's blood she can have mine, I have wronged her more than anyone!" Sarabi shouted.

"you can try but I don't think she'll see it that way, I mean who knows her better than me?" Scar responded.

Simba was torn this might be the only path to peace but what if it didn't work, "is this a certainty." He asked.

"Simba no, you can't possibly be considering this!" Nala cried out.

"no it's not." Scar answered.

"then why should I even consider it?" Simba asked.

Scar looked at him and a grin appeared on his face, "because it's the only option you have left, what will it be you or your pride, decide king." Scar said the last words with a hiss, before allowing his spirit to fade.

Rafiki was not surprised to see it was Scar blocking Mufasa who else could've it been. Simba turned to him,

"He's not wrong this is my fault." He said

"Yes it is." Rafiki told him.

"Then I have to do what's best for the kingdom I'm going to give myself up to her." Simba concluded.

"No Simba you can't!" Nala cried.

"We can find another way, Rafiki say something!" Sarabi said desperately.

Rafiki nodded regretfully "he must make this choice on his own." He said.

Simba turned to Nala and placed his paw under her chin, "I'm doing this to protect you, because I love you." He told her.

Nala felt tears filling her eyes, "I love you too Simba, please don't make me lose you." Nala begged while nuzzling him, Simba returned it before licking her cheek, which Nala returned.

"Simba please don't I already lost everything once and saw where it led me don't send me back." Sarabi pleaded.

Simba hugged his mother, "you are better than that I believe in you." He told her before turning away.

He caught Nala's gaze "stay here I'm going to end this." He told her.

Nala couldn't turn away from his gaze, nor could he her. They thought back to all they had been through running and playing through the pride lands, protecting her from the hyenas, being pinned by her every time and how each one deep down made him feel warm, pleasant and blissful, meeting her in the oasis, pinning her for the first and only time, Kopa's birth, Kiara's, every nuzzle, every lick, every kiss, he remembered it all and wished there was more time, this would be all they had, he and Nala ran to each other and embraced each other in their arms before their muzzles met in the most passionate kiss of their lives, they gave everything they felt for each other in this one moment, and then it was gone, Simba gazed at her and took in her natural beauty one more time, then with a deep pain in his heart he left her. Simba was confronted by Rafiki outside the tree when Sarafina came running frantic.

"Simba Kiara's gone!" Sarafina cried.

"what where is she!? Simba asked.

"it's best she's not here the outlanders are in the pride lands, they are heading for pride rock it's war." Rafiki told him.

Simba knew what he had to do, "No, no one will die, send Timon and Pumba to find Kiara then gather the pride and prepare to meet Zira." Simba commanded.

He would let nobody else suffer for his mistakes it was time to atone for them.


	14. Chapter 14

: Chapter 13:

Sacrifice

Simba and Zira's pride's had gathered around outside of pride rock the rain pouring down heavily and soaking their fur, both prepared for the war that was about to come, neither would turn away on this day Zira would see to it that her family would finally return home. Simba would allow the suffering to go on no longer on this day he would end this cycle even at the cost of his life. The two of them stared intensely at each other.

"it's over Simba I have dreamed of nothing else for decades." Zira said the rain dripping down her face.

"It doesn't have to end this way Zira." Simba told her.

"What would you have me do return my family to the outlands where they will die?" Zira asked.

"No I ask that you take me, take my life and let my pride, my family live." Simba pleaded while stepping forward.

"Once I also begged you for that and what did you do?" Zira hissed.

Simba became desperate, "please Zira I'm sorry for what I've done to you please just kill me and put an end to this!" Simba begged her.

The truth was Zira wanted to take it but Simba was wrong it wouldn't end anything, Nala would fight on in his place, then another, there was no escaping this war.

"No I can't let it go and neither could either of our prides this is our fate Simba, war, it was the only end for us." Zira said her voice and tone truly regretful.

"attack." she commanded sorrowfully.

Her forces charged forward and as did Simba's pride they met head on in battle drawing claws and teeth, they slashed and bit into each other, all peace, and civility was gone, no mercy was shown, no quarter given, it had all been in vain, the war had begun.

The prides battled it out below Pride rock swiping there paws at each others face while others tackled each other to the ground others threw each other into the stone floor soon the battle was spilling onto pride rock and all around it. Vitani fought her way to the den, five lionesses in her path.

"move or die." She demanded.

They roared and attacked her Vitani readied herself for their assault but three more members of her own pride came souring from the side colliding into them they pulled each other down crashing onto the floor their claws tearing at each other and their teeth trying to sink into the others throat, Vitani met the remaining two herself dodging a slash from their claws, while catching the second mid charge using the momentum she flipped her over on her back while striking the other one between the eyes, she fell to the ground while flaying blind, Vitani knocked her on her back before stabbing her in the side, the second one was getting back up before she could fully rise Vitani kicked her legs out from underneath her, and stomped down on her neck she ended it with a swift twist, the one she stabbed was struggling to stand, before she could Vitani stabbed her in the chest and let her body slide off her claws, another murder that's all it was how many more would she have to commit.

Nala and Sarabi rushed to Pride rock they knew Simba had asked them to stay but seeing the chaos that had ensued they couldn't wait any longer, they saw that pride rock and the area surrounding it had become a battlefield. They had to get to Simba and fast.

Simba was smashing his way through multiple outlanders as he made his way toward Zira, more descended on him, he whirled around and grabbed one by the neck slamming it to the ground he grabbed another one from behind and smashed her into the rocks before back handing another away.

Nala and Sarabi saw Simba struggling against multiple lionesses, but something more terrifying caught Nala's attention Vitani was in the den near the cubs.

"Rescue Simba I have to secure the cubs!" Nala commanded.

Sarabi complied and ran toward Simba's position.

Nala ran into the den and confronted Vitani.

"Vitani don't hurt them, there only children." Nala implored her.

"I'm not going to I just need to secure them and this will be over I won't have to kill again!" Vitani responded.

"Vitani stand down." Nala said.

Vitani frowned, "fine you won't leave, then I'll make you." Vitani stated flatly.

before Nala could react she struck her in the cheek, before swiping at her jaw, Nala avoided the blow and sidestepped a slash, she grabbed Vitani's paw while forcing another down.

"where is this going to lead, do you really think this madness will bring anything!" Nala shouted to her.

"All I am trying to do is ensure our victory so no one else has to die!" Vitani retaliated.

Nala struggled to hold her in place Vitani pushed against her and kicked her leg out from underneath her sending Nala crashing down. Vitani leapt on top of her and placed her paw around her neck, Nala pushed herself upward and pushed Vitani off knocking her on her back and pinning her.

"Vitani please listen to reason, you were once like a daughter to me I thought we would be family don't make me hurt you!" Nala tried to reason.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but we are not family, family do not abandon each other!" Vitani roared while kicking her off of her.

Nala stared her down.

"I won't kill you, not you." Vitani told her.

Nala still refused to move, "If family does matter to you than go safe your husband." Vitani said.

Nala looked at Vitani with shock, sorrow appeared on Vitani's face.

"Please don't let another life be lost." Vitani pleaded.

Nala was stunned she looked to the cubs then to Simba's direction, "they won't be hurt, he will die." Vitani made clear.

Nala knew she was right and ran out of the den toward Simba, while Vitani approached the sleeping cubs, hopefully after all this they could live happy lives that would have to be enough for her, because she sure wasn't going to.

Simba threw the lionesses off of him when Zira leapt down and smashed her paw into his jaw knocking him on his back. Zira placed a paw on him pinning him down.

"let's see if this end's everything like you thought it would." She told him raising her claws.

"Sister please!" Sarabi called out to her.

Zira turned to her glaring how dare she believe she could call her that after manipulating her and using her own children against her, she had loved her and in return she betrayed her, no she did not use that term anymore.

"Don't call me that you lost that privilege long ago!" Zira roared.

"Than take me in his place, I have wronged you let me pay for it." Sarabi requested.

Zira heard Sarabi's plea and unfortunately could not go through with it, "no despite all you have to done to me, I can't kill you." Zira told her in sadness.

"so you would have my son's life instead!" Sarabi stated.

"you nearly killed my children remember?" Zira snarled.

"I do and nothing can make it right." Sarabi admitted.

"leave Sarabi I don't want you to see this." Zira warned her.

"If you attack him I will bear down on you with everything I have!" Sarabi threatened.

Zira ignored her and raised her claws only to find them intercepted not by Sarabi but Rafiki whose staff had stopped Zira's claws mid motion, he knocked her out of the way and spinning his staff fired off crackling bolts of lightning in the outlanders direction, the tides now turning the pride landers now charged beginning to push the outlanders back. A roar shook the ground there stood Vitani,

"This is over our forces have secured the den and surrounded the cubs stand down or else." Vitani demanded.

Zira knew exactly what her daughter was threatening and only felt disgust not at her daughter but at herself for bringing her to this point, she and Simba had done this and it would only end with them, then Vitani could be the lioness she wanted to be it was all that mattered to her. Simba had to give up if he made Vitani do this Zira would make him wish he was dead.

"Stand down it's over" Simba commanded.

"fall back" he finished.

"No you did this you will die." Zira hissed.

"No the king will not die today!" Rafiki declared unleashing another bolt of lightning pushing Zira back.

The opening exposed Sarabi jumped on Zira tackling her to the ground, they crashed into the dirt rolling about, Zira grabbed Sarabi by the neck while Sarabi pushed down on her head, Zira removed one paw from her neck and smacked her in the jaw sending her toppling off of her, she threw another one for her temple, which Sarabi deflected and sent her paw upward into her jaw she threw another one which Zira caught Zira slashed her claws at her which Sarabi caught with her one remaining paw, the two of them began pushing and struggling against each other.

Rafiki fired off one bolt of lightning after another pushing the pride back, he turned to Simba, "get out of here!" he shouted.

Simba watched as Rafiki continued to fight unleashing an entire field of lightning surrounding the entire area.

"Fall back, fall back!" Simba commanded.

The pride landers began moving into the jungle disappearing into the night.

Sarabi and Zira struggled against one another twisting their arms and pushing each other, they began throwing blows at each other swinging for the others head some missing while others connected, Sarabi's paw struck Zira's left cheek, while Zira's struck Sarabi's right, the two of them then threw another hitting each other in the stomach before swiping at the jaw, they both knocked each other back, "go Sarabi now!" Rafiki called out to her. Sarabi stared at Zira who glared back with an angered roar Sarabi turned away and ran into the jungle.

Zira watched Sarabi leave it didn't matter she had no intention of killing her but Simba had escaped as well she turned her attention to Rafiki and approached him. Rafiki focused the lightning in Zira's direction trying to push her back. Zira fought against it and used her paw to push the lightning back, electricity surged through her, but pain was nothing new to her she pushed forward and soon she was mere inches from him, Rafiki pushed back with all his strength while Zira fought against it they both let out mighty warrior cries.

A clawed paw stabbed deep into Rafiki his eyes went wide and the lightning died down, Zira stared in shock and horror, behind Rafiki stood Vitani who had impaled him from behind. Rafiki stumbled and his staff fell from his hands onto the hard floor, Vitani looked on with disgust and with a swift motion ripped her claws out, she looked on in misery.

"I envy you, you will see him before I do." She said broken.

Rafiki collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground, his breathing ceased, he was among the stars now.

Zira approached Rafiki's body and picked up his staff she glanced at Vitani whose expression was completely dead, she threw the staff aside in disgust, this was not what she wanted, she wanted Vitani to be free, while she and she alone became little more than a murder, instead here Zira stood her hands clean, her soul still intact, and in her place was her daughter Vitani who was slowly rotting away from the inside, never at any point was Zira prepared for this consequence, this couldn't be the sacrifice that had to be made for their survival, please not this, not her Vitani.

 _"Alright I'm pretty sure you guys are grabbing the torches and pitchforks right about now but I must assure you what happened had to happen he's always been there to guide everyone through their problems now they must guide themselves they must find their own wisdom on their own. And I can't imagine the hatred she is getting right now (I will not use either names just in case someone scrolls to the bottom) and i was anticipating it but I assure you that too happened for a reason We've been told how bloody this war would be so when it finally happens it needs to be bloody people need to die, others need to be broken and scarred, losses need to be on both sides and more importantly it needs to happen to characters we actually care about so the line isn't so clear. The idea here was to create a difficult situation where readers would really struggle choosing a side, a beloved character was killed but even more shockingly he was killed (at least I hope she is viewed this way) by another beloved character. What do you do who do you hate, that's the kind of the idea, the war is horrible and everyone will suffer because of it._


	15. Chapter 15

_"I'm guessing that many of you are still reeling from last chapter and the unexpected death of a very beloved character by the hands of another main beloved character. In this chapter we will continue to show the consequences this brutal war has wrought as the name shows. This is a very dark and very emotional chapter it also one of the longest I've ever done._

: Chapter 14:

Consequences of war

Kiara arrived in the pride lands and could hear the fighting coming from Pride rock she followed her way toward it, unfortunately by the time she arrived the battle was already over, she saw Zira ascending pride rock but her father was nowhere in sight, there was nothing Kiara could do at this moment so she retreated into the jungle, things had gotten worse but Kiara wasn't giving up yet.

Zira sat at the top of pride rock staring out at the kingdom it was so beautiful, everything they had fought for and finally they were here, it was too much Zira couldn't witness this beauty alone the rest of her family needed to they needed to see the full glory of their triumph.

"it's beautiful, Nuka can you see it?" she asked.

She waited for him to show but then remembered he wouldn't he was gone. Zira felt great sorrow at the thought he deserved to see this but Kovu and Vitani still could especially after all they had lost,

"Kovu, Vitani come here and see this all we have fought for and it wasn't in vain, come my son, my daughter see your home, your new life." Zira said happier than she had been in decades.

She waited for her two children to appear what was taking them then she remembered slashing Kovu across the face, exiling him from their pride, why had she done it? Why couldn't she remember any of this? Surely Vitani was still here, they would always love each other, they always had, Zira looked forward to witnessing this alongside her.

"Vitani look what we have achieved, I promised you we would, let us see it all together as mother as daughter." Zira said in joy.

Vitani didn't show either she smelled for her and found her scent she went to the furthest part of the den, why would she be here all alone.

"Vitani, dear" she called to her but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her, a dead gaze in her eyes which were sunken and heavy, she looked like she was on the verge of becoming a corpse.

"Get out I have nothing to say to you." Her voice was even worse than her physical form.

It came back to Zira now Vitani killing Rafiki, the dead look in her eye, no that hadn't happened, her finding out the truth about Kopa she was responsible for that right. What was wrong with her why couldn't she remember anything her mind was spinning thoughts flooding into her, Nuka's death, Kovu's disownment, Vitani disowning her, her turning her back on Scar, and Vitani killing Rafiki, likely dying inside in the process, no that couldn't of all happened and within the span of a day, she couldn't believe that she wouldn't, was that why she couldn't remember was her mind simply not letting her, they couldn't all be gone.

"Nuka!, Kovu!, Shenzi, Banzai!, Vitani!" with each name she said Zira's voice would break more and more when she finally reached Vitani her voice broke and came out in sobs and whispers.

"Please come back please, don't leave me." She whimpered.

An image began to appear in the shadows beside her no it couldn't be him.

"I warned you this would be the end result." Kopa told her regretfully.

Zira looked away in denial "no, I couldn't have lost them all not when I finally fulfilled my promise!" Zira cried.

"why do you care you won." Kopa told her.

"I haven't won I lost everything, my mate, my friends, my children, what do I have?!" Zira demanded in tears.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I wanted more for you I still do." Kopa said than his image distorted and faded.

Zira turned and all she could see were images of better times flashing around her, what was going on where was she.

"no just make it stop I can't see them anymore, they hurt too much!" Zira screamed while clenching her head she collapsed on the ground rolling around and began frantically clawing at herself but no matter how much she clawed, the visions kept flashing, trapped and without hope Zira screamed in agony and over time those screams turned into whimpers.

Simba and the rest of the pride had taken refuge in an abandoned cave all of them had their heads bowed low in respect and remembrance.

"Today we honor the memory of Rafiki, a true friend," Sarabi said.

She looked at the rest of the pride who were also crying, Sarabi suppressed a sniffle.

"I knew Rafiki most of my life he helped me through some of my toughest times I wouldn't be the lioness I was if not for him" Sarabi eyes filled with tears as she began to stutter and choke on the words.

"I'm sorry I can't," she barely got the words out.

Sarafina placed a paw on her shoulder, "it's alright I have you, let it out," she said, and so Sarabi did.

Sarafina turned to the pride, "we live in a world of violence anger and hate, but in those worlds there is always one who refuse to let it corrupt them, Rafiki was one of those beings, he was always there to help other wherever they may be, and no matter how lost one may seem, he never lost hope for them, he was kind and wise, his life may be over, but he is still among us alongside the greatest of the kings, to Rafiki." Sarafina said in soft, sad but still hopeful tone, she gave a final bow.

Simba heard the end of Sarafina's speech and could only feel shame, he was the one who was supposed to make the sacrifice instead yet another one had died for him, he turned to see Nala who still had tears in her eyes, she turned and pushed Simba to the ground burying her face in his mane.

"I thought I would never see you again and for that I forever be grateful to Rafiki." Nala sobbed.

"I failed again, Scar was right Nala, I'm not fit to be king" Simba said almost detached.

"That doesn't matter right now, things always get worse before they get better at least you're here." Nala told him.

Simba looked and reached for Nala's paw, "I can't believe I'm beside you right now." Simba told her while gazing longingly into her eyes.

"Simba" Sarabi said

"yes mother" Simba answered.

"The animals of the pride have detected Kiara in the kingdom." Sarabi told him

"She's alright I have to go find her" Sarabi gently pushed Simba back.

"No you need to stay here with your pride, Sarafina and I will find Kiara" Sarabi told him.

Simba nodded his head she was right, "I'm sorry I can't be the king my father was." Simba told her.

"No Simba that's your problem Kovu was right you are trying to be someone you are not nor should you be, you are not Mufasa you are Simba, and Simba is all you should ever be." Sarabi told him.

Simba listened to her words pondering them.

Sarabi smiled before turning away and heading off into the jungle. "Never forget that." She called back to him.

Simba lay beside Nala grasping her paw in his hand but he couldn't get his mothers words out of his head if he wasn't a king like Mufasa then what kind of king was he.

Kiara was having a difficult time evading Zira's forces who had taken control of the pride lands. The animals of the kingdom were already asking questions about where Simba went, though they weren't a full on rebellion yet.

"I don't care about how Simba ran things he's not in charge anymore so you'll do as your told." Kiara heard a lioness say.

She made her way towards where the conversation was taking place, she saw the animals an elephant, monkey, and giraffe all arguing with two lionesses one of which was Vitani.

"You'll follow orders or you will pay." The lioness declared.

The animals cowered in fear at the threat. Kiara felt anger at the way the kingdom and its citizen were being treated she wouldn't tolerate it this was still her kingdom.

"Don't bow to them you are not our slaves you have a place in the circle just as much we do." Kiara told them.

The elephant looked uncertain, "ignore her worry about me" The lioness growled.

Kiara stepped in front of the elephant, the monkey standing defiantly beside her.

"The princess is right we are not your slaves." He said.

"We rule pride rock, we rule the pride lands." The lioness stated her anger becoming clear.

"We have always followed the way of pride rock." The giraffe stated.

"It's true we stand by the rulers of pride rock." The elephant stated.

"Good then no harm will come to you and you will be treated fairly." The lioness said.

Vitani continued to watch detached, the monkey stepped in front of them, "well I won't I would never betray the true king Simba." He said proudly.

The lioness angrily grabbed the monkey around the throat and extracted her claws, "very well then you will be an example." She said.

Kiara charged forward and knocked her out of the way, "this is my kingdom, my home you won't defile it." Kiara said confident.

Vitani looked up at Kiara with interest the first sign of life she had shown during the entire message.

The lioness pulled herself up growling "you prepared to die." She said seething.

Kiara stood in front of the animals, "if you're going to kill me go ahead but I am prepared to fight for this." Kiara stated not blinking, she then turned to the animals.

"Are you, are you willing to live in fear or will you stand up for what you believe in what you stand for?" Kiara said her voice was firm unyielding and powerful.

Vitani was intrigued by Kiara's boldness she rose from the ground and gestured the lioness to stand down, "where did this strength come from Kiara." Vitani asked.

Kiara stared her in the face without hesitation. "I finally know who I truly am, and what I believe in." Kiara answered.

Vitani turned her head slightly before brushing her emotions off. "I wish I did." She finally said.

"Vitani you know Kopa wouldn't approve of this" Kiara told her.

Vitani's eyes filled with rage and she tackled Kiara to the ground pinning her with her paw pressed down on her neck, "Kopa is dead!" she screamed in her face.

Kiara could see the pain in Vitani's eyes, "what happened to you Vitani?" she asked while struggling to breathe.

"I lost everything." Vitani answered broken.

"He's still here Vitani think about how it made you feel, who it made you want you to be." Kiara said desperately.

"It was an illusion, I'm not worthy of him, he was pure and kind, gentle, his soul filled with light, true compassion, innocent." Vitani said her voice filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm a killer, brutal and vicious, lacking any mercy, a life of only blood and death, it's all I am, I'm not worth it." Vitani said while pressing down on Kiara'a neck causing her to pass out.

The animals immediately went into an uproar.

"let the princess go,"

"she didn't attack you,"

"we will not bow down to savages" they all said.

Vitani ignored their words but saw a hint of a smile on Kiara's unconscious form, "clever, inspire them, take her" Vitani stated she turned to the animals with a message.

"You may think you're strong now but you will not feel strong when you see what it cost you, trust me I know." She warned them before leaving.

she felt Kopa's presence again and almost completely ignored him, "give up on me, I'm not worth it." She told him.

She turned her back and looked at her reflection remembering what she wanted to be and never would be "I'm not innocent" she finished in complete despair.

Sarabi and Sarafina arrived just in time to see Kiara being taken, "let her go" Sarafina demanded.

The lioness turned to them, "I've got orders." She said.

Sarabi stepped in, "we wish to see Zira, we wish to find a solution to our conflict." Sarabi said.

"you don't want to see her." The lioness replied

"You're probably right but it's necessary take us to her." Sarabi said.

The lioness complied she knew Zira and if Sarabi wanted to see her, then her orders would normally be to let her, her orders now would be quite different since Zira wasn't the lioness she used to be, in fact she was completely coming apart.

Sarabi and Sarafina arrived at pride rock and made there way to the center of the den where Zira was but this was not the Zira they were expecting. She was sprawled out all over the floor rolling frantically, everything in the area had claw marks all over it if it hadn't already been completely shredded and she appeared to be babbling to herself, what had happened to her?

"Zira" Sarafina called out.

Zira's ears perked up and she turned her head toward them, her eyes were sunken and swollen, her face visibly twitching, "Sarafina, Sarabi." She said slowly and uncertainly as if she wasn't sure they were there.

Sarafina stared at her in horror Zira had once been family to her and it ached to see her looking so awful.

"oh my god Zira what happened?!" Sarafina cried.

"I, I don't know." Zira responded. It only reduced Sarafina to even more tears.

"Zira we came to talk to you about Kiara." Sarabi told her.

"ah yes the daughter, she defied us now she will die in the gorge." Zira said in almost a mumble.

"no more blood has to be shed Zira we've all suffered enough." Sarafina tried to reason.

Zira began to slightly twitch, "no, no, no it's not over yet, it, it can't be over yet." Zira stuttered,

Sarafina cried even more tears she wasn't even recognizable anymore, "I can't, Sarabi I can't" she said.

Sarabi placed a paw on her shoulder, "it's alright it's my turn now." Sarabi told her.

"Zira this needs to end too much has been lost on both sides." She told her.

Zira began to ramble, "don't worry, don't worry at all, it's almost over, yes, we're almost done, the end will be soon." She said almost incoherently.

"When does it end?" Sarabi asked her

"when those who brought my family to ruination pay" Zira answered her voice sounding almost dazed.

"and then maybe they will go away." Zira said softly and way too calmly.

"what?" Sarabi asked.

"can you make them go away sister," Zira grabbed Sarabi pulling her in closer.

"make them leave, make them cease, please I can't endure it any longer!" Zira screamed.

Zira for a moment regained control and pushed Sarabi away from her, "get away from me and take Vitani with you, please leave!" she screamed.

Sarabi was kind of scared for most of the conversation Zira had been barely understandable now all of sudden she was screaming she really had lost it, and it was Sarabi's fault.

Zira was walking away from her the voices were back but this was a different cruel sadistic one her maker, as this was happening Sarabi approached her putting her paw on her shoulder concerned, all the while Zira heard the voice of the devil.

"I told you Zira blood and death is your life, it is all you have or ever will be." Kecila stated cruelly the same demonic smile that scarred Zira, on her face.

"No! you can't be here it's impossible just leave me, leave me, leave me!" she cried while slashing her claws vigorously resulting in her slashing Sarabi right on the neck.

Sarabi collapsed on the ground and Zira was left staring at her dumbfounded.

"What, what, how, how did this happen, what happened?" she asked in sadness and confusion she really didn't know how it happened.

Sarafina came in to see Sarabi on the floor barely moving, "Sarabi oh my god!" she said while running to her.

"what happened?" she asked frantically.

Sarabi choked "it was my doing, I did this to her." Sarabi answered.

"Sarabi hang on" Sarafina pleaded.

"It's alright, Sarafina Zira did not do this it was me the moment I betrayed her I drove her to this." Sarabi choked out.

"Sarabi please save your strength" Sarafina said in desperation.

"I admired you Sarafina I only wish I could've been like you, thank you, you were the greatest friend I could ever have. Please leave us and tell Simba be better than me." Sarabi told her friend.

"I will thank you Sarabi." Sarafina said before leaving she turned to Zira.

"she's your sister I leave her to you, my friend." she told her with those words Sarafina left.

Zira leaned down and held her sister in her arms, "this wasn't suppose to happen" she cried.

'I'm sorry Sarabi." she said in sadness.

Sarabi struggled to reach up and take her paw, "no I'm sorry, I never should've betrayed you, hurt your children like that please forgive me." Sarabi begged.

Zira looked down at her with tears in her eyes she wanted to but she knew that would be a lie, "I can't fully forgive you not for that, but you can't fully forgive me for what I did to Kopa." Zira responded.

"I don't need to Zira, you're my sister, even if you hate me." Sarabi choked out.

"I never hated you, even after all you did I never stopped loving you, my sister." Zira said while smiling down at her gently grasping her paw.

Sarabi returned the smile a sign of forgiveness and love between the sisters and in that instant in the cold den under the shining moon Sarabi, mother of Simba, mate of Mufasa, grandmother of Kopa and Kiara, and beloved sister of Zira passed away.

Simba was reeling from the news of his mothers demise it couldn't be, another had died for his mistakes, though Sarabi had made many of her own, it was still painful.

"I should've been there" Simba said fighting back tears.

"No I don't like it but Sarabi needed to face that herself and as much as it hurts we need to move past it for now." Sarafina told him.

"She was my mother and your best friend how can we just" Simba began to say in outrage before Sarafina interrupted him.

"We have to, I understand why Zira won't give up she doesn't just seek to kill you she also seeks to kill herself, but she can't bring herself to take her own life until she is certain you are dead this war is the only way to insure both of you die!" Sarafina shouted.

"why herself?" Simba asked.

"because she destroyed her family just as much as you did." Sarafina told him.

"first Kopa, then Rafiki, now my mother, this isn't going to end unless I confront her." Simba concluded.

"She's going to execute Kiara at the gorge." Sarafina told him.

Simba understood why, "the conflict ends in the one place defined by death." Simba said.

It was then that Nala arrived "I'm not letting you go alone we've lost too many friends." She said.

"This is my fight, but I also can't win it alone" he looked at the rest of the pride.

"You won't have to." Nala stated.

The rest of the pride roared in unison they were with him.

"There are many animals in the pride lands that will stand with us." Sarafina told him.

"This is all out war you know that." Simba told her.

"I won't be fighting it, this war could destroy the pride lands I'm going to use everything I have to evacuate as many as I can." Sarafina stated.

"yes just in case we all fall, Nala you could join her." Simba said.

"No I'll risk my life and I'll take others but I won't lose you I've lost enough people I love." Nala said with sorrow the memory of Rafiki, Sarabi and most important of all Huzuni flashing in her mind.

"I wish I could be Huzuni, but I am not the pure soul he was" Simba said with regret.

"You've done everything you could" Nala told him.

"No, I promised him that I would protect you, that I would build a better life and I haven't" Simba said with shame.

"I've made mistakes too but whatever lies ahead for us be it peace, slavery or death we will endure it together" Nala told him while gazing into his eyes Simba also gazed into hers, the two of them nuzzled each other, one way or another no matter what happened they would be together, forever as mates.

Simba prepared for the coming war staring out at the pride lands wondering if they would survive.

"Good idea taking the image in might not be there much longer." Timon said, standing beside him.

"Timon I don't think now's the time for jokes." Pumba said.

"I wasn't kidding." Timon replied.

"Timon's right all this could be ashes tomorrow, you guys don't have to fight the battle tomorrow you know that." Simba said.

"It's not wise to abandon the king." Pumba stated smiling at his friend.

"I'm serious I don't want you risking your life for me I already lost my son, Rafiki and my mother I don't know if I can take another one." Simba told them.

"friends stand by each other." Pumba said.

Simba smiled at him it was great to have such friends, "then gather whatever citizens stand with us." Simba asked.

"You got it pal, Timon you coming?" Pumba asked.

"Go ahead I'll catch up in a minute." Timon said, Pumba just shrugged and headed off.

"I'm sorry Simba I failed to Kiara failed to keep her safe." Timon said sorrowfully

"You did everything you could don't fight because you feel you have to make up to me" Simba responded.

"Simba I know you don't want me here" Timon said.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else" Simba replied.

"And I don't want to lose you, anymore than any father would want to lose his son." Timon stated his voice filled with more emotion than Simba had ever heard. Simba was stunned by his words.

"I know I could never take Mufasa's place, but I raised you from cubhood to where you are, I'm not your father to you, but to me, no matter what you'll always be my son." Timon told him before embracing and hugging him which Simba returned.

Simba couldn't believe what he just heard yet it was true he took him when he was alone fed him watched over him how many times did they walk across that log how many times did he stay with him comfort him everytime his nightmares haunted him. Simba felt tears in his eyes he knew he could never say it aloud but it was true he had two fathers.

"Thank you Timon for everything you don't know how much I needed you." Simba told him.

"I do now, you've made me proud, and I know Mufasa is proud too" Timon said before he smiled up at him, his little lion, "I'm going to help Pumba I'll see you tomorrow whether it be just another day or the last time." Timon than ran off to catch up to Pumba as he ran he felt the wind against him.

"Thank you" Mufasa told him. Timon could hear him he actually was thanking him, All this time Timon thought he was a terrible father to Simba yet no one else did maybe all this time he was the one who was wrong.

"No thank you" Timon said softly.

Simba was now alone when Nala approached him, she said nothing merely leaning close to him and nuzzling him Simba did the same, for now they would merely enjoy each others comfort then tomorrow they would face their futures together even if they ended that very instant.

 _"So were any of you expecting the turn this chapter took, rest in peace Sarabi, This death i feel is not as surprising, Sarabi's done a lot especially to Zira so in a way this was the inevitable end for them. Wow this would be a bad chapter for new readers maybe looking for Sarabi stuff to stumble on so many references from Sarabi's betrayal, to Kopa's death, to the last scene between Sarabi and Simba in fall to even a reference to Huzuni, yeah not for new readers, in truth it was because of chapters like this why I put the warning in my intro in the first place it's just not a self contained story. I loved the scene between Timon and Simba it was something I knew I had to acknowledge what did you think of that sequence as well as the end of Zira and Sarabi's story, let me know. I'm afraid that will be all for tonight this chapter is good stopping point as the last five chapters at least to me really feel like the climax to the entire legacy of brothers story arc. I will be finishing the story tomorrow, I hope you have enjoyed I'll see you all then_


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

Final decision

Kovu sat alone in a field waiting for Kiara who hadn't come back yet. He knew she was in trouble he could almost feel it, why did she have to go back to the pride lands why didn't she just stay with him. Kovu of course knew the answer how could she abandoned her family the better question was why didn't he just go with her, sure he was afraid of the penalty but it didn't matter he was tempted to drown himself without her anyway.

"She's in trouble I can feel it, I have to help." Kovu told himself.

"But what would I do, attack my family, kill my mother and sister?" he asked himself.

he placed his paws on his head in confusion, "but what about Kiara?" he wondered.

he let out a growl of frustration, "I don't get it I made my choice, why am I still lost!" Kovu shouted.

He then looked down and saw the fruit that hung from his neck, the same fruit Rafiki gave him, he removed it and placed it in his paws, Rafiki said after he took it he would question no longer.

"Time to see what you meant" Kovu said to himself before taking a bite from it, it tasted awful like most fruit did, all of sudden Kovu found himself getting dizzy and his vision blurring he then collapsed and passed out.

Kovu opened his eyes to see himself in a void of light and darkness, there was nothing else surrounding him, what was this place?

"well done Kovu." He heard a voice speak to him he turned to see Rafiki glowing between both sides of the void.

"what's going on, where am I?" Kovu asked.

"The fruit I gave you is a spiritual remedy, through it you have manifested your own inner spirit." Rafiki told him.

Kovu still didn't fully understand, "you have journeyed within yourself Kovu and here you will find your true self." Rafiki finished before fading away.

"wait! What do you mean!" Kovu called out to him, but he was gone, Kovu would have to face this alone.

He turned to the two voids they represented two sides of him if what Rafiki said was true, well if so he wanted to be free of darkness, he turned toward the light and reached out to touch it, only for the light to blast him back sending him toppling over to the nonexistent yet somehow painful ground.

Kovu pulled himself up why had that happened, he walked over to the darkness and peered into it, he expected to see nothing but violence and death and it was there but that wasn't all. Kovu also saw Kiara, all the time he spent with her as well as his time with his family, this didn't seem to be evil but rather simply his life.

Kovu didn't understand why did the light reject him, why was the darkness simply his life.

"I don't get it this darkness is just the life I lived, while I can't even entered the light why!" Kovu yelled in confusion and frustration.

"My poor son, so closed minded you're so certain light is good." That voice he had only heard it a few times in his life.

"Scar?" Kovu asked while turning around and sure enough there he was standing in front of him.

"what are you doing here." Kovu asked.

Scar smirked and placed a paw on his shoulders, "I see your uncertainty Kovu and I'm here to show you the truth." Scar told him.

"what do you mean?" Kovu questioned him.

"I was lost once like you, when I was a different lion all I wanted was to save the hyenas from starvation, they did not deserve the life they had been condemned to but when I brought them into the pride lands the whole kingdom nearly died, it seems they were forbidden for a reason, we simply couldn't support them." Scar explained.

"but I don't understand what does that have to do with anything?" Kovu replied.

Scar's expression became cold, "it means that sometimes you have to forsake right and wrong and simply do what is the most effective and logical thing to do, the lioness hated and plotted against me, the most logical option was keep them in line and weak by starving them for a few days." Scar answered.

"But that's not right." Kovu said.

"If I didn't they may of killed me, is that right Kovu." Scar scoffed.

"No, but I don't know" Kovu responded.

"The logical thing for you to do is join your family they will forgive you, Simba will not, ergo why fight for him?" Scar asked.

"because we were friends he might," Kovu began to say.

"Simba has already proven he is unforgiving don't be naïve." Scar said coldly.

"but Kiara I love her, she's everything I want." Kovu said desperately.

"Dreams are meaningless, I achieved everything I dreamed of and came to despise it all, everything I wanted in the end I wanted nothing more than to see it burn, no matter what you want or love in the end it will only destroy you." Scar said bitterly.

Kovu was surprised he had no idea his adoptive father was this bitter, Simba was right he did give into the darkness.

"No there's no point in living life if you'll just allow yourself to be miserable." Kovu stated.

"I was miserable all because of my father, Mufasa, Simba and the pride!" Scar spat.

"No you have no one to blame for your pain but yourself, you could've trusted anyone, you could've left with mom, but you were too busy being sorry for yourself and then you blame everyone else rather than admit your own mistake!" Kovu roared at him.

Scar felt his rage grow he took that little whelp in and chose him to succeed him and this was how he repaid him, Scar grabbed him around the neck.

"I gave you a home, I chose you to carry on my legacy and protect our family, you swore you would, and that's a promise I intend to make you keep." Scar seethed.

"I won't I see now Kiara is right this conflict this war you started against your brother must end, we all must learn to live in peace, I see it clearly now with certainty my purpose, I will protect our family, I'll protect them from you." Kovu said for the first time in ages with certainty.

The void that was dark filled with light not enough to be blinding but just enough it to light the way and the two voids became one taking the appearance of a beautiful night under the stars it brought back fond memories that Kovu longed to experience again. Kovu could see everything in it clearly now the good and the bad, that's all the darkness was, not evil or cruelty or death but uncertainty.

Scar growled with rage, "why you ungrateful little!" he roared before backhanding Kovu to the ground.

He pushed his paw down on his neck before lifting him off the ground and hurdling him across the void, Kovu smashed into the invisible floor with a hard crunch he was certain if he was in his body something would be broken.

Kovu painfully climbed to his feet, Scar charged at him and plowed into him smashing him into what Kovu could only assume was the barrier.

"Get up and fight!" Scar spat.

"No I'm done fighting I'm not going to hurt anyone ever again." Kovu said defiantly.

"Than you're as weak as Mufasa was!" Scar screamed smashing his paw into Kovu's face brutally.

He raised it again when a force came from the light grabbing his paw and pulling it back, it took on the form of massive lion golden like Simba but even more powerful and confident, "that's enough brother" Mufasa commanded.

The mirror sight of his brother filled Scar with rage he had always controlled his life now he believed he could intervene with his family.

"No you don't have any authority over me!" Scar growled and swiftly backhanded Mufasa in the face Mufasa stumbled from the blow but stood his ground he turned to Kovu.

"You have done well Kovu the final truth you seek lies within there." Mufasa said while gesturing to the light Kovu walked toward it.

"No, he will not abandon us again!" Scar screamed while jumping toward Kovu claws extracted only to be caught by Mufasa and thrown aside while Kovu disappeared into the light.

Mufasa and Scar circled each other growling and staring daggers at each other. "No matter what I have you always take it from me." Scar seethed.

"I have taken nothing from you Kovu made his choice it's time to accept what you brought upon yourself." Mufasa stated.

"what I brought upon myself!" Scar roared, before leaping at Mufasa and tackling him to the ground while meanwhile the void had changed it was now clear and empty.

The two brothers grappled with each other biting and clawing at one another, Scar swiped his claws at his brothers eyes which Mufasa narrowly avoided before striking Scar under the right eye, Scar retaliated with swift stab from his claws, Mufasa caught his claws his legs sliding from the force, Scar growled in rage swinging his left arm and slamming the back of his paw into Mufasa's jaw, the force of the blow knocked Mufasa right off his feet and partially flipped his body before crashing down on the ground. Scar jumped for Mufasa his claws extracted, Mufasa rolled out of the way and kicked Scar right in the face sending him hurdling across the void, Scar angrily forced himself to his feet, the two brothers charged at each other they're paws wrapping around each others head and pulling each other with all their might, they struggled as they pushed each other back, Mufasa let out a mighty roar and pushed Scar on his back, swinging his paw for the top of his head, Scar slipped his tail underneath Mufasa and prepared to use the force to throw him off when Mufasa's other paw grabbed it, trapped Scar reached up and pushed his paws into Mufasa's face gouging at his eyes., Mufasa cried out in pain pushing Scar back from him, blinded Mufasa swung his paw frantically, Scar took this advantage and threw a kick at him striking him in the right cheek but Mufasa managed to deliver an uppercut to his jaw, both blows hit at the same time knocking the two brothers back, they tumbled and toppled before sliding to a stop.

Scar and Mufasa forced themselves up, and began circling again. Mufasa felt sadness at having to fight his brother once again that was not what he came for.

"Are we done Taka." Mufasa asked.

Scar let it out a snarl, "After everything you've done and are still doing, we won't be done until you lie broken and battered and your legacy in ashes!" Scar screamed in fury.

Mufasa did not understand, yes he hurt him in the past but that matter was dealt with harshly what had he done to him since?"

"What I've done to you brother" Mufasa said in disbelief.

"You killed my father, killed me, traumatized my son, broke my mate which eventually killed her, and indirectly caused the death of both my grandson, and my closest friend! What have I done to you!? You destroyed my life! why do you despise me so much!?" Mufasa thundered the words were true Mufasa wondered how he could still care about his brother after everything Scar had done to him.

Scar expression was one of fury, "How could not know." He seethed.

"How could you not know!" Scar roared before charging Mufasa swinging his claws as if they were bullets from a machine gun.

"It was because of you I lost Sarafina, you could've said no, I lost my chance at the throne, you stood back and let our mother die, you were adored loved, you ruled a paradise, I was hated and despised I ruled a barren wasteland, you watch with pride from the stars while your family shapes history, I watch my mate descend into insanity, my daughter die inside, my family slowly destroy themselves!" Scar shrieked, tears were streaming down his face, by the time he reached the end of his rant he was crying.

Mufasa stood in shock Taka had not cried since father disowned him, and it really hurt Mufasa to see it, but it also gave him hope.

Mufasa sidestepped, avoided and dodged all of Scars enraged attacks but now they weren't even close to hitting Scar was out of control simply swinging wildly and his body was beginning to shutdown, Mufasa finally caught his two paws in midair but Scar didn't attack again, he merely stared at Mufasa with desperation.

"Tell me why, why I have to watch this, all because Simba can't let go." Scar said his voice beginning to choke.

"You couldn't let go." Mufasa told him.

"Maybe but I wanted to save us all both hyena and lion." Scar said still on the verge of completely breaking down.

"I believe you, but you cannot deny you stopped caring about that somewhere down the road all that mattered was yourself." Mufasa said firmly.

"It would've been perfect why can't anyone see that if given the chance" Scar stated.

"You had a chance and wasted it on your own selfish desires, you could've been a great king but you chose not to be." Mufasa responded.

"How could've I managed that I couldn't turn the hyenas away" Scar said quietly empty, something in him was changing.

"You could've tried to control them but you showed no responsibility at all, the saddest thing is your rule could've been a golden age, you could've been a greater king than I or father could ever be!" Mufasa shouted his voice filled with sadness.

Scar turned to Mufasa in shock, "what? You and father never believed in me." Scar tried to reason.

"I always had faith in you even after you killed me I hoped you would succeed because the reward if you did would've been worth my death, but you wasted it, and more than ever before you let me down." Mufasa said sorrowfully.

Scar was conflicted, the void that had been clear darkened again and clear images transformed into an entirely new life, it wasn't Kovu's journey anymore. Scar could see all the images he glimpsed one where he was looking beyond Pride Rock his mother beside him.

"Mufasa, I?" Scar tried to say but he couldn't find the words he looked at the images in front of him moments he for the longest of time was certain of but now those choices and their reasons didn't seem so clear, maybe there was more he could've done. He looked at the image of him and his mover again in that moment he remembered a promise he made.

"I won't fail you Mufasa or you mom, dad."

He remembered when he said it yet it was a lie he remembered his promise to the hyenas that was a lie too, he failed all of them, the guilt reached him as something, someone fought their way out of darkness.

"Mufasa, you're right, I failed I did this." Scar said regretfully but in that moment he was no longer Scar, he was Taka once more.

"Now I don't know what to do." Taka said.

"admitting your mistakes is the first step, are you ready to finally stop running and come with me" Mufasa told him.

"I can't, I can't face father or mother, I turned away from them." Taka stated nervously.

"The only thing mother and father have longed for is for you to find your way back, and now as I always believed you have." Mufasa said while placing a paw on his brother's shoulder.

"I wanted to help you in that gorge all those decades ago, and I failed to, but I can help you now if you'll let me brother." Mufasa pleaded while reaching his paw out to him.

Taka looked at him with uncertainty but he saw the certainty on his brothers face, he knew who he was, Taka thought he had known but that had been a lie maybe Mufasa could help him discover who he truly is.

Taka reached out and accepted Mufasa's paw, and as he did so the Scar going down his eye began to fade, it was the first step to his journey, and the two brothers would continue down it until finally after all these decades, the pain, anger, sadness, and bitterness of Scar faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

: Chapter 16:

Love

After entering the light Kovu found himself in a strange void surrounded by what he could guess were millions of images of an uncountable amount of living things some he recognized most he didn't.

Kovu gazed at them, one was of two cubs playing a game of pinned you, which the girl kept winning, wait a minute that was Simba and Nala, spaces away he saw them as full grown lions nuzzling each other, he saw another one it was Scar and Zira. One that really caught his eye took place in barren pride land, where Nala was passionately kissing a hyena which he returned tears streaming down his cheeks. Then Kovu saw what surprised him the most it was him and Kiara as cubs, making out under the moon, sure enough a more recent one with them wasn't far from it.

"I prefer my guest get the grand tour by me." A soft kind and unbelievably compassionate voice told him.

He turned to see a small lion cub with gold fur, a small tuft on his head, and green eyes, looking at him, he had never met him, but he knew of him, how could he not he was a legend.

"I don't believe this you're Kopa, the light of the pride lands, the cub who fell in love." Kovu said with shock.

Kopa gave a bit of an amused smile before letting out a small sigh.

"what I did wasn't anything special anyone is capable of it regardless of age as you and my sister proved." Kopa said while gesturing to the image of the young Kovu and Kiara.

"Why do you have all these do you watch them all?" Kovu asked.

"They pray to me, ask me to guide their hearts." Kopa said while looking at an image it was a young cub trying to find the strength to give a girl cub a sea shell he found.

"They don't actually need me no they can do this themselves." Kopa said.

He reached in and touched it sending a surge of light in and a small gust of wind hit the girl a bit cold snuggled up to him, smiling he presented it to her.

"Everything is already there all they need is small nudge." Kopa said as he watched the girl lick the cub on the cheek.

"I watch because their happiness makes me feel happy and I'll do what I can to help them get it," Kopa turned away satisfied.

He turned to the image containing Kovu and Kiara's first kiss, "but in the end you have to take the leap." Kopa stated while turning to Kovu.

"you mean they do right?" Kovu asked.

Kopa gestured him to follow him they entered the center of the void and every image was now one of Kovu and Kiara.

"No you do, do you why you're here?" Kopa asked him.

"I was hoping you would tell me?" Kovu said.

"Why would I know who chose to eat the fruit and why?" Kopa questioned.

"because I was lost but I know now what I believe there's no need to fight anymore and I'm going to do what I can to bring peace." Kovu stated.

"And how will you do that without fighting." Kopa asked though in truth it wasn't a question he already knew.

"You see I do believe in peace but I'm not a fool either, sometimes to achieve it you have to fight because there will always be those who won't give up." Kopa answered.

"you mean my mother you're right she needs to go down, she's a monster." Kovu replied with sadness.

"No she's not look at her now." Kopa told him.

Kovu looked at the image he saw Zira sorrowfully burying Sarabi, as she sealed the grave she looked up at Vitani with pain in her eyes, only for Vitani to turn away from her in disgust, Zira went back to sealing the grave, struggling not to cry.

"Is that the face of monster, to me it just looks like someone lost, so lost." Kopa stated.

Kovu looked at him with shock, "she killed you, she's the reason you'll never be with Vitani." Kovu stated.

"I made my choice, and I'm beside her everyday, love is so much more than you know it's beyond this world." Kopa told him compassionately.

Kovu looked at Zira she did seem so human, he also saw Kiara imprisoned.

"Kiara! No I should've gone with you." Kovu said regretfully.

"Now I ask again why are you here?" Kopa asked while gesturing toward the images.

"because I love her, but if I go back I'll have to fight my family, this war, I'm not sure love can overcome it." Kovu stated.

"Then you don't know love this whole thing started because Taka didn't want to lose the one he loved, it continued because Simba did, and than Zira, it's love, it can be the most beautiful thing in this world or the most destructive, but there will always be darkness and pain, but no matter how dark things get or what we become, in the end love always finds a way." Kopa explained.

"Yet we always follow hatred, even me if Zira hurts Kiara I will show her no mercy." Kovu said in rage.

"we've all done terrible things, but in the end we have to find the strength to forgive to let our hatred go or be destroyed by it." Kopa stated his voice was soft and wise.

"I'm prepared to fight but if I go back I might have to leave her for good later." Kovu said fearfully.

"you're afraid, understandably so but are telling me you will continue to fight what you know is in your heart" Kopa told him while approaching him.

He extracted a single claw from his paw, "it swells within you and all around you now look deep and feel it within your soul."

As Kopa finished those words he pressed his claw to Kovu's chest and flash of images were sent to his head, he felt it and he could see it, love in it's purest form, Taka and Sarafina laying on each other embracing in the elephant graveyard, Mufasa and Sarabi sitting alone near a pond Mufasa's paws wrapped around her waist, Zira and Scar nuzzling each other in pride rock, a hyena embracing Nala, Simba on top of Nala, Nala licking his cheek smiling warmly, Kopa and Vitani kissing passionately under the moon, and finally him and Kiara, her licking his cheek, their first kiss, the two of them kiss passionately in the night, watching the stars, and embracing one another, laying together her head on his chest smiling up at him. Kovu smiled warmly as the feeling overwhelmed him.

"it's beautiful." Kovu said in a blissful whisper.

"What's it worth?" Kopa asked.

"Everything I'm not losing Kiara and I'll risk everything to make her dream and your dream a reality." Kovu said powerfully.

"our dream, deep down it is what we all want." Kopa told him.

"I know who am, I know what I want." Kovu said with certainty.

"then go forth and claim it for us all." Kopa told him and with that the entire void faded.

Kovu opened his eyes confident, he would run no longer it was time to finally put an end to all this and finally allow the prides to find peace, and he would give everything to insure they did, with more resolve than he ever had Kovu took off running making his way back to the pride lands, where he would make his and the entire prides dream a reality.

Kopa watched him leave with pride, "you did well." Mufasa told him.

"I did nothing it was all him it always is." Kopa replied.

"soon this will all be made right, only one remains." Mufasa stated.

Kopa knew who "leave her to me." he said.

The time had come everyone had gathered on both sides there would be no turning back now it was do or die, on this day they would all find peace and at long last the cycle would end, or they would all die in blood, death and revenge, either way it would all end here.


	18. Chapter 18

: Chapter 17:

War of the Pride Lands

Rain poured from the night sky while lightning crackled all around as if the heavens themselves were enraged, the falling rain soaked the pride lands, flowing all over the ground filling rivers, water built up around surrounding dam's most of it around the gorge, massive water puddles filled it the raging wind blowing caused many of them to spill, it would not be the only thing that was spilt in the gorge tonight.

Simba and Zira had gathered their prides on both sides of the gorge staring intently through the other both knew this is what their whole life had been leading them to. Simba stared intensely at Zira, this would be it, after two decades one of them would not survive, he had made the mistake once before when he allowed Zira to live he would not make it again, tonight in this gorge he would kill Zira or die trying. Zira glared daggers at Simba finally it would end so many times she had failed to kill him but this time he would not run he would face her and she would kill him, then she too would follow him shortly after, at long last the ones who destroyed her family would pay and her family would be avenged. Vitani saw several dozen pride landers she wondered if that would be enough, enough to at long last reunite her with the only one she loved, and end her days as a killer, she would find out and add more bodies to the pile no doubt, but this would be the last time she killed she swore it. All sides had made peace with themselves tonight it would end once and for all, one of the prides were not leaving that gorge, or maybe both of them.

The armies stood assembled on both sides waiting for the order to strike.

"So here we are Simba, this is where our paths have lead us only one survives." Zira said grinning.

She pulled Kiara and threw her to the ground, a lone lioness placed her claws to Kiara's throat, "if you run she dies." Zira stated.

"There are more important things at stake than me father, don't do this, I am prepared to die for this." Kiara told Simba.

"Last chance Zira, go home." Simba demanded.

Zira looked to her pride and then to Vitani, "we are home." She said with a mad glimmer in her eye.

"So be it then, no mercy" Simba told his pride.

"Kill them all" Zira ordered her voice almost raspy.

The two prides charged at each other roaring running across the entire gorge to close the distance between each other many didn't wait they leaped at each other and collided in mid air, others grabbed each other pulling each other to the ground, while others slammed into their opponents and speared them sending them to the ground, they grappled frantically on the ground biting into each others limbs and clawing at their bodies. The rest of the prides met head on the armies washing over each over in the middle of the gorge, claws were extracted as lionesses sliced at each others, smashing their paws in their opponents jaws, stabbing their claws into the enemies chest, pounding into each others skull, throwing and smashing their foes bodies into the hard stone walls and floors. They bashed each others heads into logs, and pushed the logs down toward the center trying to crush each other, they rolled around in mud puddles grappling and struggling for control, forcing their adversaries face into the puddle trying to drown them. In mere moments the gorge had turned into full on all out war zone, crippled, incapacitated, and dead bodies littered the ground all around them, tonight this conflict would end and the pride lands would be theirs even if they had to kill every single one of them.

Sarafina was gathering as many of the kingdom's inhabitants as she could and began escorting them to the borders, all she could hear now were lion roars and stone, wood, and bones breaking, the war had begun, which meant it wouldn't be long before it spilt into the rest of the pride lands.

"What in the world is going on down there?" an antelope asked.

Sarafina moved him and the others further, "ignore it if we don't move now we may not be able to later." She told them.

The animals moved forward getting across the borders, just as the antelope was crossing he saw a well built lion with dark fur and a black mane run past him, Sarafina recognized him, Kovu he came back.

Kiara watched as the two prides tried to kill each other, this wasn't how it was supposed to end and she wouldn't let it, taking advantage of all the chaos Kiara rolled away from the lioness guarding her, she rolled downward into the gorge right in the middle of the battlefield the lioness rushed toward her but quickly found herself pulled into a fight, Kiara pulled herself to her feet, just as she did so she saw two lionesses come crashing on the floor in front of her, the outlander bit into the others shoulder, who responded by clawing her back, they both let out roars of pain, the outlander than extracted her claws trying to force them to the others throat, she pushed her foot underneath the outlander and thrust upwards flipping her, she crashed into the hard stone wall, she painfully clawed her way to her feet but before she could attack she was impaled from behind by another pride lander, that same pride lander found herself thrown into a pile of logs which proceeded to collapse on top on her. The outlander was then taken down and had her head bashed into the floor, she responded by stabbing the pride lander in the ribs. It was total chaos death was everywhere, lionesses were killing each other left and right, Kiara had to stop this but first she had to find her parents and Vitani, she caught sight of Vitani and began carefully making her way to her avoiding whatever battles she came across and sadly ignoring the bodies that were already piling up.

Simba fought against five outlanders who were charging at him he readied himself for their strike when Nala intercepted them killing one instantly Knocking another one into the rocks before forcing a third one down. Simba grabbed one and threw her into the wall before backhanding a second one to the ground half a dozen were coming down on him they piled on top of him sending him crashing to the floor. He pushed up against them throwing them off him.

"Simba, you're mine!" Zira challenged, as she leaped down to him.

"very well let's settle this." Simba accepted.

Zira swiped her paw at his head which he deflected throwing a thrust for her upper eye which Zira parried away, Simba threw a massive strike for Zira's temple while she threw a uppercut to his jaw both blows connected sending both combatants falling backwards, they caught themselves and met in battle again.

Vitani was carving a path through the pride landers biting into one's neck while flipping another one on her back before stabbing a third in the spine she watched her drop to the ground lifelessly, they should consider themselves fortunate they were free now. Vitani turned to see Nala fighting her way toward her she was being pinned down by an outlander who she quickly threw off before slamming another one into a rock she glared at Vitani.

"Here for your precious daughter Nala." Vitani said lifelessly.

"Vitani." Nala said.

She prepared to attack when an outlander pulled her down all the while a pride lander came behind Vitani she quickly side stepped their attack and knocked their legs out grabbing her by the neck she tilted her head back and placed her claws at the pride lander's throat, without hesitation she sliced it open and threw the body aside how many more would she have to kill? Nala had kicked the outlander into a pile of logs and was facing Vitani again rage in her eyes.

"That's the last life you take I promise!" Nala vowed.

"then please keep that promise." Vitani replied empty.

Nala looked at Vitani with horror she had been so full of life before what had happened to her.

"I pity what you've become Vitani all I see in you is pain, and now I'm going to release you from it." Nala declared.

Vitani looked at her almost pleadingly, "I can only hope." She said broken.

Nala wanted to turn away from her but she couldn't Vitani was too far gone only death could free her now and worst of all it was the only thing Vitani wanted.

Sarafina was guiding another group of animals to the borders when she was confronted by a group of leopards, snakes, and crocodiles.

"you are not leaving the kingdom." The crocodile told her.

Sarafina stood in front of them, preparing for the attack when the whole ground shook, they all looked in confusion when out of nowhere came Timone and Pumba leading a herd of elephants and wildebeest.

"charrggge!" Timon shouted.

The herd came smashing through the trees, charging right at the leopards, the crocodiles moved in front of them pushing a bunch of logs at the elephants knocking them into the lake, taking advantage of this the crocodiles dived into the water and began biting at the elephants, one elephant grabbed a crocodile with his trunk and threw him smashing him right through a tree, while three other crocodiles dragged an elephant to the deep end of the lake dragging him underwater, another elephant smashed it's foot down on the crocodiles head, but dozens more began piling into the lake. Pumba led the wildebeest who were ramming the leopards with their horns while other leopards were piling up on other wildebeest using their teeth and claws to bring them down, one of them closed in on Sarafina when Pumba plowed into it knocking it into a rock, the snake meanwhile was wrapping itself around Timon, who frantically grabbed a rock and slammed it down on the snakes head, freeing himself.

"You got this Pumba, I'm going to the gorge to help Simba!" Timon said.

"good luck Timon." Pumba replied.

He watched as Timone jumped on a wildebeest and rode it to the gorge, Pumba saw the leopards and crocodiles were readying for another assault and more snakes had appeared on the trees.

"with me now, attaaack!" Pumba cried out while leading his forces into battle, Sarafina took advantage of this and began moving the refugees to safety.

Simba continued to struggle against Zira, he grabbed her around the neck and pushed her against a rock, Zira also grabbed Simba by the neck and pulled him closer to her, stabbing him in the side, Simba roared in pain and threw Zira to the ground Simba stumbled from the wound and struggled not to collapse Zira was already on her feet and heading at him again, when she was intercepted by Kovu who slammed into her and struck her in the cheek sending her toppling to the ground.

"Simba come on get up!" Kovu said to him while giving him his paw to help him to his feet.

"she's getting ready to strike again! Kovu shouted

"Kovu, you traitor get out of my way!" Zira commanded.

"you'll never hurt Simba or Kiara not while I'm here!" Kovu vowed.

"Then I'll just have to make it impossible for you stand!" Zira growled. Simba and Kovu stood their ground as Zira came charging right at them.

Kiara struggled her way through the gorge until she finally found Vitani battling against her mother, Vitani sliced her claws at Nala's neck while Nala threw a backhand at Vitani's chin, knocking her down, Nala came down right at her, only for Vitani to kick her right in the face sending her hurdling into a rock, Vitani prepared to move towards it only to find Kiara standing in her way.

"Vitani stop this is madness, look around whose going to benefit from this?" Kiara asked her.

Vitani ignored her question and knocked her right off her feet, Kiara hit the ground before rolling to the side to avoid Vitani's next attack, Vitani threw her paw at Kiara's upper eye striking it and knocking Kiara to the ground, Vitani then came down straight at her, Kiara caught her paws struggling to hold them back.

"Vitani listen to me please!" Kiara pleaded.

Rage filled Vitani's eyes, "listen to you, you turned Kovu against us, it's your fault my brothers dead!" Vitani spat while reaching her claws for Kiara's throat.

"so now you can join him!" Vitani screamed.

Kiara desperately struggled against Vitani claws she looked to see her mother back up but she was struggling against several lioness and wouldn't be able to help her all Kiara could do now is struggle to stay alive.

Kovu and Simba swung their paws at Zira who sidestepped them before swiping her paw into Kovu's cheek, Kovu stumbled before Zira kicked his legs out from underneath him, Simba jumped on Zira's back clawing at it, Zira grabbed his mane and threw him off of her, Simba caught himself and shot himself up tackling Zira to the ground he brought his paw down on her temple only for Zira to catch it and then flip Simba on his back, Kovu grabbed Zira from behind and threw her into a pile of logs, Zira then proceeded to kick the logs down at them, Kovu narrowly jumped over them while Simba rolled out of the way, Zira leapt from the wreckage at Kovu he swung his paw at her head which Zira grabbed with her own and embedded it in a rock she then leaned back and kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, Simba plowed into Zira knocking her to the ground he then backhanded her in the face, before she fell Zira grabbed Simba's leg and pulled him down with her, the two struggled as they threw their paws at each other, suddenly Kovu came down at Zira she quickly rolled out of the way and kicked Simba into him causing both of them to topple over, the three of them clawed their way to their feet breathing hard, Zira extracted her claws and met them again.

Sarafina watched as another group managed to escape she could hear the battle going on below entire trees were falling over, it sounded like the second great hyena war. She watched more animals cross the border, they could handle themselves now, she ran back toward the jungle where Pumba was making his stand.

Pumba struggled against a leopard who had already sliced him on the side and bit into his back, the elephants were smashing crocodile bodies against rocks while others frantically tried not to dragged under the water, Pumba knocked the leopard back and turned to his troops the wildebeest slammed into the trees as hard they could sending them toppling down crushing numerous leopards as well as exposing the hiding snakes, Pumba stomped on one as hard as he could while wildebeest begun to simply trample them, the leopard came at Pumba slicing just above his nose Pumba reeled from the blow before hoisting the leopard and throwing it into the raging waters where the elephants and crocodiles struggled it was quickly trampled and dragged under the waves, Pumba felt a sharp sensation in his leg and began to feel dizzy his head was spinning, and his chest was burning he looked down to see the snake that had bit him, and swiftly crushed it, he began to stumble as the venom took hold, more leopards were about to attack him when part of a tree came tumbling down crashing into them, he looked up to see Sarafina before finally collapsing from the poison, he heard Sarafina cry out to him.

Kiara struggled to hold Vitani's claws back, but felt her strength fading.

"Vitani why are you doing this we can end this so you never have to kill again." She told her.

Vitani hesitated, "it doesn't matter it's too late I've done too much I can never go back." Vitani said regretfully.

"that's not true, please Vitani think of what you truly want, who you truly wanted to be, you can be innocent, please Vitani for Kopa!" Kiara pleaded.

Vitani heard Kiara's words and wanted desperately to believe them but she couldn't she felt the wind against her why wouldn't he just leave?

"you can feel him can't you, he's never going to leave he loves you and he'll wait eternity if he has to, all your doing is prolonging his pain" Kiara told her.

Vitani's expression began to soften, "don't hurt him anymore build the world he dreamed of and you're light will shine again." Kiara said desperately.

Vitani felt Kopa against her, "even after all this?" Vitani asked.

she could almost see his smile, "Kopa." She said tears in her eyes.

Vitani let Kiara go, when Nala came from behind her, Vitani caught her paw and twisted it knocking her back.

"Get away from my daughter!" Nala roared.

"Nala wait I don't want to fight you." Vitani told her.

"you've killed so many just today, you don't have a choice!" Nala spat.

"mom wait this isn't the answer!" Kiara cried out to her.

"move Kiara!" Nala demanded.

"Nala you once told me that you thought of me as a possible daughter was it true?" Vitani asked her.

Nala's eyes went wide and she retracted her claws, "alright Vitani, Kiara let's stop this." Nala told her, the three of them ran into the middle of the battlefield to finally end the carnage.

Simba and Kovu dodged a vicious slice from Zira's claws before thrusting at her she sidestepped the blow and smacked Kovu in the face so hard it knocked his feet out from under him, Simba grabbed Zira and tried to bite into her neck but she caught his jaws and threw him to the ground, she stepped on his neck and prepared to drive her claws through his throat.

"Get away from my kid!" Timon shouted while riding a wildebeest he charged right at her only for Zira to slice it's legs causing it to fall Timone was sent flying off and hit the ground hard.

"Be gone little rat!" Zira told him while preparing to finish Simba.

Timon leaped into the air on Zira's ears and began pulling on them.

"I said don't touch my cub!" he shouted while biting her head.

Zira flailed around before grabbing Timon and stabbing him in the chest, Timon felt his body weakening.

"you are truly brave as any father should be I admire you." Zira told him before throwing his body to the ground.

"Timon!" Simba cried out in anguish.

Kovu had jumped on Zira pinning her to the ground, while Simba crawled to Timon and held him.

"hey kid," Timon said weakly

"This is my fault all of it." Simba said in tears.

"No this was my choice and mine alone." Timon told him.

"I'm going to kill her for this I'll make her" Simba seethed.

"No, we've seen where that leads, please Simba you've always wanted to be the king your father was but I know you can be even more than that, but you have to let your hatred go." Timon stated.

"Timon I can't." Simba said painfully.

"Please no matter what happens be the king and the lion I know you can be, lead us to a better li f e." Timon said before his eyes closed and his body slumped.

Simba cradled him in his arms sobbing, he then let out a roar of rage and charged back to the battlefield, not one more person would die for him not one! He was going to end this once and for all!


	19. Chapter 19

: Chapter 18:

The cycle must end

The armies of the pride landers and outlanders continued to clash in the gorge, slamming each other into the ground rocks and walls, they swiped their paws into each others jaws and faces knocking each other to the ground. The two forces leaped at each other with their claws only to be intercepted by Nala, Vitani and Kiara.

"Enough this battle is over stand down!" Nala ordered.

"cease your attack that's an order!" Vitani commanded.

The two forces looked at their commanders.

"we follow Zira." An outlander stated.

"Why what do you have to gain from this battle?" Kiara asked.

"besides it being Zira's orders why do you want to kill us, do you even know?" Kiara questioned them her words had clearly taken hold as the outlanders hesitated looking at Nala and the Pride landers uncertain.

Zira pushed Kovu against a wall and slammed her paw into his temple causing him to collapse and fall to the ground.

"Ziirraaa!" Simba roared while leaping right at her.

He tackled her to the ground only for Zira to push him off of her they scrambled to their feet growling at each other

"You won't take another life! Not now, not ever!" Simba thundered as he and Zira charged at each other preparing to meet each other in combat yet again only for two roars to catch their attention and a moment later Kiara and Vitani jumped right in front of them cutting them off from each other.

Zira and Simba stood in shocked silence as their children stood in their path.

"Kiara stand aside!" Simba commanded her.

"Vitani what are you doing get out of the way!" Zira ordered.

"no mother, this madness ends here." Vitani told her.

"Father please, a wise king once told me that we are one I didn't understand him before but now I do" Kiara told him.

"You don't understand Kiara they are not like us." Simba tried to reason, he had said similar words to his son once, it worked about as well as it did then.

"Look around you they are us, what difference do you see, aren't we all part of the great circle of life, part of each other?" Kiara told him.

The words mirrored what Kopa said and more importantly what he himself taught her and his son.

"I understand what Kopa meant now if we give into our hatred, then we will kill ourselves, Kopa was right it's time for us to leave the past behind and end this brutal cycle." Kiara stated.

Simba heard her words and all became clear to him it was his desire for revenge on Scar that led Zira to kill Kopa, and his desire to see her suffer that led to this war, he smiled at Kiara and embraced her.

"Your right Kiara revenge never solves anything it only destroys." Simba said finally understanding Kopa and his fathers dream.

"perhaps those words are true, but it doesn't change what we did Simba both of us." Zira told him.

"it doesn't matter mother it's in the past let it go." Vitani told her.

"very well then tell me you forgive me Simba, tell me you forgive me for killing your son, your friend, and your mother, and ask me to forgive you for allowing Scar to die, and condemning my family to death." Zira demanded.

Simba knew he should but she was right such a thing cannot be forgiven from either side.

"I should but I will not, I cannot, we have done too much to each other to let go." Simba responded.

"but it's our conflict and ours alone we never should've dragged our prides into it but now we have a chance to end this the way we always should've." Simba stated.

"your right Simba" Zira said before turning to her pride.

"I want you to know every thing I did was for your survival but I lost sight of that, if Simba will have you then join him and have the home you were promised that is my final command." Zira told them.

"If I should fall against Zira no one is to avenge my death!" Simba ordered.

"should I die you will accept it and move on we will not start another conflict." Zira commanded.

"leave us." She ordered.

Nala approached Simba and nuzzled him, "please come back to me." She said quietly.

Simba gazed at her before turning away, the prides departed to the top of the gorge leaving Simba and Zira the only ones still within it.

Simba and Zira circled each other the rain soaking their features, "no one will ever die for us again." Simba stated.

"Never again." Zira agreed.

And with those final words Zira and Simba charged at each other leaping and colliding in mid air. They pushed against one another batting at each other with their paws, Zira swung hers into Simba's left cheek, while swiped his and struck her above the eye, Zira retaliated by grabbing Simba by the back of the neck, and pulling him down sending him toppling to the ground, they grappled against one another biting and clawing, Zira sunk her claws into Simba's ribs while he grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground causing her to dislodge them, Zira spun forward and kicked Simba in the face, causing him to fall backward onto the ground Zira pounced on top of him and hammered at his skull bringing her paw down four times in a row on the forth one Simba grabbed and pulled her forward slamming his paw into her jaw knocking her into the air, Simba swung again into her right cheek before backhanding her and sending her crashing into a pile of logs. Zira pulled herself to her feet, and began pushing the logs down at Simba, Simba jumped over one while sidestepping another and catching a third he then pushed it right back at Zira. Zira dived out of the way and the log smashed into the pile. Simba swung his paw for her temple, which Zira parried away, and slashed him around the chest Simba roared stepping back before grabbing Zira and throwing her against the wall, her body bounced off the hard stone sending her to the ground, she caught herself and sliced at Simba vigorously, Simba stepped from side to side avoiding her strikes, which sliced apart the rocks behind them the next slash got Simba in his shoulder Zira then lodged her other one into his back, Simba roared in pain before grabbing Zira by the head he lifted her into the air and slammed into the wet floor.

Simba and Zira thrashed in the puddles swiping at each other they rolled about in it while pushing down on the other. Simba grabbed Zira by the throat and rolled her over on her back driving his paw into her face repeatedly Zira pushed up on him before using her leg to push him on his back she then jumped on top of him and extracted her claws plunging them at his throat Simba kicked her in the chin and rolled away from her while Zira crashed and bounced off the ground before sliding to a stop. The two of them forced themselves to their feet their fur soaked and wet their bodies exhausted both of them breathing hard. Zira came at Simba but she was so weak she could only manage a limp of a run she swung a haymaker at him, which Simba ducked under, he then backhanded her with his paw his before throwing another his body stumbling weakly from the ferocious battle. Zira stumbled back before striking him in the temple with all her might Simba began to stagger resulting in Zira spearing him to the ground she pressed her paw down on his throat cutting his air off she then extracted her claws preparing to end it, the lightning crackled in the sky and she caught sight of Kopa looking at her with sadness while on the opposite side Kecila smiled sadistically. Zira hesitated and put her paw on her face shaking her head, taking advantage of the moment Simba pushed up with everything he had pushing her on her back he then unleashed whatever energy he had left and brought his paw down on her skull again and again until Zira stopped struggling and her body went limp it was over she had been beaten.

Simba held Zira down and extracted his claws ready to end it once and for all.

"Do it finish this." He heard Zira say weakly.

Simba raised his claws and prepared to bring them down finishing her off when the words of a friend returned to him,

"be the king and the lion I know you can be, lead us to a better li f e" he heard Timon's final words, and knew now that it was pointless he had beaten her there was no need to continue.

He let go of Zira and got off of her turning away from her, "what are doing?" Zira asked gasping.

"it's over we've settle this." Simba told her.

"You're blind, you let me live last time and saw how it ended." Zira reasoned.

"It's a different time" Simba responded.

"You idiot this won't end as long both of us are alive, we can't let go, now end it!" Zira demanded.

"no, no one else dies." Simba stated.

Zira was trembling, Simba could set it all off again, they caused it and they needed to end the with the death the other or both, either way Zira couldn't be allowed to live she didn't trust herself and she didn't trust Simba if he would not end it she would.

Zira walked up to the pile of logs and kicked one of them sending it crashing into the dam puncturing it, she then prepared to kick another.

"Zira what are you doing?!" Simba cried

"ending this." Zira answered and she kicked the second log shattering the dam and sending water flooding into the gorge Simba tried to flee was washed away by the thousands of pounds of water, Zira meanwhile found herself slammed against a rock lying limply against it while Simba was swept away.

Kovu, Kiara and Vitani watched in horror as Simba was taken by the current.

"Father!" Kiara cried out.

"Simba!" Kovu shouted.

He moved his way down the gorge and toward the rushing water.

"Kovu what are you doing?!" Vitani called out to him.

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch him die!" Kovu stated before jumping into the water.

Kiara and Vitani watched as Kovu struggled his way through the waves they weren't going to sit back and do nothing either.

"Vitani this way I know a quicker way down!" Kiara said.

"go help Kovu!" Nala commanded.

"what about you mother?" Kiara asked.

"I have another idea, now go!" Nala responded.

Kiara and Vitani made their way down the gorge while Nala headed towards the broken dam. Simba was clinging desperately to a log which was slowly being torn apart he saw a massive rock nearby which could act as shelter, he struggled to pull himself toward it but the current was to strong.

"Simba!" Kovu called out to him.

"grab my paw!" he told him.

Simba reached out and grasped Kovu's paw. Kovu began trying to pull Simba to the rock but he wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Kovu!" he heard Vitani and Kiara call out to him.

they had used a bunch of broken trees to act as a bridge on the other side Nala was pushing more in to stabilize the bridge.

"grab on!" Nala told Kovu who grabbed the bridge and began pulling.

Kiara and Vitani grabbed Kovu's paw and moved Simba to the rock but the log he was hanging from snapped and the current tugged tighter Kovu could feel his grip slipping and the bridge was beginning to snap as well, without a stable solid object to rest Simba on they couldn't save him but they couldn't let him die either.

Zira could barely hear Nala's panicked cries she painfully opened her eyes to see Kovu desperately trying to hold on to Simba while Vitani and Kiara desperately held onto him.

"what are you doing get out of their." Zira moaned.

she watched them continue to struggle, why were they even trying.

"Simba and I must die so you all can live." She said in weak tone.

but they wouldn't let go and if they didn't they were going to die.

Zira saw Vitani's flower fall out of her ear hanging from the weakening bridge. She gazed deeply at Kovu and Vitani and she remembered, she remembered singing Kovu to sleep, holding him in her arms, bathing him while he complained, showing Vitani the stars for the first time, watching her pounce Nuka, singing her a lullaby, holding her close tears in both of their eyes, she remembered being a mother.

"I love you never forget that." She remembered the words, they were true then and they were true now, she would not let them die.

"Kovu, Vitani." She said weakly before diving into the waters forcing her way to them while the current tugged and pulled at her she would not succumb to it, she grabbed a massive log and pulled her way to Simba roaring all the way.

"Zira what are you doing?" Simba asked fearful.

"mom?" Kovu asked in confusion.

"Mom get out of here!" Vitani cried out to her.

Zira ignored them and pulled the log close the current was tugging even harder at her if she let that log go it would take her, she then pushed the log to Simba allowing him to grasp it she then leaned back and prepared to kick the log to the rock her eyes caught sight of Simba's.

"keep them safe, that's all I ask of you." She told him before swinging and kicking the log.

Kovu used the momentum to swing Simba to the rock, which Simba clung to and pulled himself up on.

Her claws dislodged from the log Zira found herself hit with the full force of the waves, she caught sight of a small flower in the water and grabbed it holding it tightly in her paws she then let the waves take her.

"Mom!" Vitani cried out, as she watched Zira be swept away by the current and sent plunging over the edge of the gorge.

A lone lioness plunged off the edge of the gorge crashing into the small river below a bunch of broken logs and trees piling on top of her. she was a warrior and a leader who would do anything to see her goals realized, she had endured a lifetime of pain and suffering but never gave up, she had been known for her anger, her rage, she had lived a life of blood and violence, but this did not define her. It was her love for her family that made her who she was, that love that would make her sacrifice anything, her wants and needs, her happiness, her soul, and in the end her own life. Her name was Zira and she was beyond anything else a mother.


	20. Chapter 20

: Epilogue:

Into the light

Kovu and Vitani rushed to the bottom of the gorge and began digging through the logs frantically trying to find their mother,Kovu threw a massive log aside and managed to unearth Zira's broken form.

"Mother, mother!" Vitani cried out.

Kovu tried to lift the log off of her but it was too heavy.

"everything's going to alright mom!" Kovu said desperately.

Zira's body stirred and she reached her paw for his grasping it while looking up at Vitani, tears welling in her eyes Zira forced herself to smile.

"you're here." She said her voice incredibly weak.

"of course we are, now hold on we're going to out of their." Vitani said tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"no none of that matters" Zira forced herself to say, while taking Vitani's paw as well.

"this is all that matters." She told them both.

she looked to Kovu and saw the scar going down his eye, the scar she gave him.

"oh Kovu, I'm sorry I never should've hurt you like that." Zira said sorrowfully.

"everything's alright mom." Kovu told her, Zira turned to Vitani who was beginning to cry.

"oh don't cry Vitani" Zira told her while revealing she still held the flower.

"I'm sorry mother I never should've hurt you like that." Vitani sorrowfully told her.

Zira reached up and placed the flower on her ear again, "no I'm sorry for all I have done to you, please forgive me you both make me proud." Zira said struggling to stay conscious.

"it's alright now, Simba's going to let us stay in the pride lands." Kovu told Zira.

"did you hear him mother we did it." Vitani said tears streaming down her cheeks Zira felt herself smile.

"that's all that matters you're home." Zira told them.

"finally you're ho m e" Zira choked out before her eyes closed and her body slumped.

"mother, come on get up please." Vitani sobbed. "come on mother please, don't leave us!" Kovu cried.

but it was too at long last her suffering was at an end, Zira, the mate of Scar, the leader of the outlanders, sister of Sarabi, and mother of Nuka, Kovu and Vitani had passed on.

Simba watched as Kovu and Vitani mourned the loss of their mother and all he could feel was sadness, both for them and the loving mother lost.

"father please take mercy upon Zira she has suffered enough, let her be at peace." Simba prayed.

he then turned to her now orphaned children, "let us lay her to rest." He told them.

The two of them along with Simba moved the logs freeing her body they then took her to Rafiki's tree where she was laid to rest right beside Sarabi.

It was so dark, she couldn't see anything, she was lost so lost, what was this place she saw a void of darkness all around her maybe this darkness is what she deserved, she then saw a light shining toward her within she could make out the image of a cub, Kopa the very cub her daughter had fallen in love with and the same cub she killed. she turned away from him in shame.

"leave me this is what I deserve." Zira told him.

Kopa looked at her with pity, "I didn't want this for you, I wanted to save you Zira but you wouldn't let me." Kopa told her with sadness.

"I'm just a killer." Zira said with self loathing.

"and yet you died for the children you loved." Kopa told her.

"I couldn't help you before but I can now if you'll let me, my friend." Kopa softly told her while reaching his paw towards her.

Zira reached out and took it.

"you are not the only one lost Zira." Mufasa called out to her.

she looked up and saw him standing above her and beside him was Scar, no that wasn't Scar the look in his eye the passion, it was, no it couldn't but it was, it was Taka.

"you are not alone Zira, I'm with you now." Taka told her while grasping her paw.

"and whatever lies ahead I will face with you." Taka promised.

Zira tightened her grip around his paw, she then smiled up at him which he returned.

"we've all done so much Zira." Mufasa told her.

"all of us, but it's time for us to move beyond it and forge a new legacy, a new cycle." Mufasa finished.

Kopa grasped Zira's other paw while grabbing Mufasa's, Zira merely nodded in agreement with them.

Kopa smiled "good, we've all wallowed in darkness for so long I think it's finally time we all step into the light." Kopa said compassionately.

Zira felt herself ascending she felt scared but upon looking up at her friends she allowed herself to calm she felt the stars from above and within them she could see Sarabi waiting for her, Zira surrendered herself whatever awaited her beyond her friends would stand beside her through it all, with that Zira felt herself enter the stars and finally she was at peace.

Simba Kovu Vitani, and the outlanders all sat around Zira's recently formed grave in remembrance of the former queen and mother, Mufasa was right she and Simba were alike and in the end the best of both of them won, with that thought Simba gave a final respectful bow to Zira he finally understood.

"now what?" Vitani asked uncertain.

Simba smiled at her, "let's go home" Simba told her while turning to the outlanders who had gathered around Zira's grave.

"all of us" Simba finished mirroring the words Kopa said to them all long ago and finally at long last fulfilling his promise and dream.

The Pride Landers and the Outlanders had all gathered around Pride Rock both on and below it, above them Kovu and Kiara nuzzled each other besides them Simba stood watching them with happiness and pride, in the den Sarafina was caring for Pumba, who was beginning to recover from the snake venom. Down below Pride Rock a massive group was gathered by Rafiki's tree where the fallen had been laid to the rest they all bowed their heads in respect, Pumba stared at the tree and bowed in respect of his fallen friend Timon while letting a tear escape his eye, so many had fallen but they did not do so in vain it was over finally the cycle had been broken and now they all stood together as one pride.

Simba approached Kovu and Kiara and gestured them to follow him to the edge.

He turned to Kovu, "I was wrong Kovu, you do belong here." He told him compassionately.

Kovu smiled at the statement which Simba returned.

The three of them along with Nala were all overlooking the pride. Simba and Nala smiled and nodded at the two lovers signaling them to take their place in the great circle, Kovu and Kiara then let out a roar the rest of the pride roared in unison with them.

Vitani watched them all roar while smiling finally she was free she would never have to murder again, she felt the wind against her and embraced it she felt Kopa's presence and closed her eyes she could almost see him feeling his paw gently touch her cheek, she lifted her own paw to cup his cheek gently, he was right no matter what happened they would always be together, always be one.

Simba watched as Kiara and Kovu took the first step to their coming destinies, he turned to Nala who nuzzled him gently Simba returned it and looked to the sky where he heard his father calling out to him.

"well done my son, we are one," Mufasa said proudly.

Simba smiled at his fathers words, he had done it he had fulfilled the dream his father and Kopa longed for.

Kovu and Kiara motioned for Simba and Nala to join them, the two of them walked up to the edge of pride rock where the entire kingdom bowed in respect to the royal family the four of them all stood together as did the pride below them, they all stood together united with pride, then all of them Pride Lander and Outlander roared simultaneously, it was a mighty sound signaling that a new era begun, and at long last they were at peace, they were one.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

_"Well that's the end of the Legacy of Brothers but there is still much more to come in this ongoing Lion King Saga now here's your first glimpse at the next saga The War of Ideals part 1 Trials of Chaos._

Kiara returned to Pride Rock with Umoja she placed him down and saw Kovu waiting for her.

"was everything alright" he asked.

"yes everything was fine actually" Kiara answered.

"good where is he?" Kovu asked.

Kiara gestured outside the den the two of them went out together to speak to their son.

Umoja was sitting alone when waiting for his parents when Simba approached him.

"getting into trouble, getting caught, getting lectured, a cub's life" he told him.

Umoja laughed at his remark, "you get into a lot of trouble" Umoja asked.

Simba chuckled, "I'm shocked I didn't spend half my cub hood grounded" Simba answered.

Kovu and Kiara emerged from the den staring down at their son.

"Umoja you have to stop running off" Kiara said.

"I just wanted to find her I thought the prince welcoming her would make her feel more comfortable here" Umoja replied his voice a little sad.

"it's not that you run off whenever given the chance" Kovu told him.

"you're fathers right what you did today was actually somewhat responsible but I have to look for you everyday" Kiara told him.

"I'm just curious trying to find it all out" Umoja said.

"Umoja you're not going to find your place or purpose while you're a cub and beside you shouldn't have to find those answers alone I know what's it's like to be confused" Kovu told him.

Umoja looked up at them confused, "no it's the great circle our place how did we get here" Umoja asked.

Simba looked at his grandson with shock he had dealt with this before, "no one has the answer to that Umoja" Simba told him.

"it's true we're just part of the great circle and we play our part in it" Kiara told him.

"no what I mean is how did we come to rule, why do we deserve that right" Umoja asked uncertain.

Kovu's jaw dropped, "what it's, It's just how it is" Kovu answered.

"we've done it as long as anyone can remember" Kiara told him.

"but how why, how was such a responsibility given to us how did we get this birthright" Umoja asked his voice sounding almost desperate.

all three lions pondered his question but none more so than Simba, in fact Simba was taking it into deep consideration, what made him so special why was only he fit to rule because he was Mufasa's son shouldn't leadership be chosen by more than just bloodline Simba could only wonder.

Kiara finally spoke, "I don't know, I don't know the answer to that Umoja but here we are if the animals didn't want us to rule don't you think they would've challenged us by now" Kiara told him.

Umoja considered his mom's words, "we've been accepted and that alone tells me that that this is how things are meant to be we are meant to lead" Kiara told him though she didn't believe in destiny they were leading now because they worked their way there.

"but I'm not, I'm not a leader why should I lead others when there are probably better options, I'm not above them" Umoja stated.

Kovu was beginning to understand but still didn't know what to say, "we're not above them we don't rule them we protect them, we're not rulers, we're guardians, they are above us they are the kingdom we just protect it" Kiara stated.

Umoja looked at his mom but still looked uncertain, "maybe I guess" he replied.

Kiara smiled and took her son into her paws, "as long you remember that the how and why doesn't matter, let's go it's time for bed now" Kiara said while gesturing Kovu to follow who just looked at Simba in wonderment that was the queen he had to be a worthy king to and the thought was overwhelming.

Simba watched Kiara enter the den with pride she had learned so much and taught him so much "how much longer before it's time for Kiara to take her place?" Nala asked.

"I don't know Kovu's still struggling" Simba told her.

"he'll learn" Nala said.

she felt concerned she always felt she was a good queen but never had she done something like what Kiara did back in that gorge all those years ago, nor had she ever said something so wise Nala never even thought of it that way Kiara was going to redefine the pride lands, she was proud of her but still felt inferior to her, Simba could tell something was bothering Nala.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"nothing Simba" Nala lied.

Simba saw right through it, "come on you can tell me" he told her.

"have you ever felt like you don't matter" Nala asked, Simba thought for a moment.

"I've felt weak, uncertain but never worthless why" Simba answered.

"Simba my whole life has been dedicated to being queen and every aspect of my life has been defined by it, now I can't hunt, Kiara doesn't need me, the kingdom doesn't need me, Simba when Kiara becomes queen what purpose do I serve?" Nala asked him.

Simba was dumbfounded, "what! Nala no of course you have a purpose, when Kiara becomes queen you'll still be my mate, you'll be Nala" Simba told her.

Nala turned and asked Simba the question that was beginning to haunt her, "and tell me Simba beneath it all who is Nala?" she asked him

"my mate, Kiara's mother, Sarafina's daughter" Simba tried to rationalize.

"no those are the people I know who am I Simba beyond a queen what purpose do I have" Nala asked again.

"I love you Nala and I wouldn't be here without you" Simba told her.

Nala smiled at Simba's comment before lowering her head, "you don't get it, I love you too but that's not who I am and I just don't know" Nala said sorrowfully before turning away to leave.

"Nala wait!" Simba called out to her but she was gone.

Simba couldn't believe the conversation he just had of course Nala had purpose and he knew who she was, but did he, now that Simba thought about it both he and Nala had been defined by their reign as king and queen, when that was over who would they become and Simba could still at least hunt Nala's age had caught her much harder everything she used to love to do she couldn't do anymore and had to rely on others to do it all the time. Simba couldn't imagine what that was like. He turned to the edge of pride rock and stared at the stars.

"father is Nala right is a king solely defined by their reign if so who are they beyond it, and why are we even king, why are we king" Simba asked, he felt a brisk wind and wondered if it was his father,

"father is it our right and if it isn't does that mean I have no purpose, who are we, why are we here if not to lead?" Simba asked

there was no response he didn't expect one his father made it clear Simba would have to manage without him. Simba turned away he saw Nala below Pride Rock and watched her he could only wonder how they came to be here, deep in thought Simba looked to the skies staring at the stars one which formed strange symbol a it looked like a lion but within it were the stars and what appeared to be snake wrapping itself around the lion, what on earth kind of star alignment was that even more shocking now it was gone, what was that and what did it mean.

 _"Well did that raise a few questions regarding what are characters are going through to give you a little more to go off of this next sneak peak will take place a little later and will be a bit more exciting._

Yatima met up with Hatari as well as Pindua and his group, "there are dozens of lionesses in that den we must do this swiftly and quietly, you five remain hidden if a member of the pride awakens immobilize them, Yatima, Hatari and I will retrieve our target" Pindua said.

All of the members nodded in agreement acknowledging their roles. Pindua, Yatima and Hatari entered the den silently they moved their way to the center where the royal family slept, Hatari saw his target sleeping on the ground how he would love to take it now and he actually considered doing so extracting his claws.

"we need only one don't worry about the rest, Yatima be certain the exit is clear" Pindua stated. Hatari relented as he and Pindua extracted a small plant they cut it open and let a liquid drip on a leaf they moved toward the royal family time to take their target.

Kovu ran towards Pride Rock only to find himself tackled by a leopard she threw him down and placed her paw on his throat, Kovu struggled against her he had to do something quick the intruders were in the den. He grabbed her paw and forcibly removed it he then roared as loud as he could.

Simba was startled to hear a mighty roar why would Kovu do that at this time he opened his eyes to see a tiger and a lion dangerously close to him and his family, his instincts took over.

"Intruders!" Simba shouted his voice waking the entire pride Nala was first to take action.

"seize them!" Nala roared.

Pindua growled in frustration as the pride jumped at them, Pindua grabbed a lioness and threw her aside before backhanding another one out of the way another jumped on his back which he threw to the ground. Hatari found himself being practically dog piled by lioness who forcibly threw off him.

"well got a plan b" Hatari asked.

Pindua let out a savage roar signaling his troops seconds later his followers came charging into the den led by Yatima.

Shauku arrived at Pride Rock only to hear the sounds of battle coming from it.

"Shauku what's going on" Sarafina asked.

"I think Pride Rock is under attack" Shauku asked.

"I knew something was wrong" Sarafina said before paying Shauku no more attention.

Kovu fought his way into Pride Rock searching frantically for Kiara, "Kiara!" he called out to her.

"don't bother with her make sure the invaders don't escape!" Kurongu yelled while running to Pride Rock himself.

Simba and the pride found themselves closed in as the invaders maneuvered their way around them Simba threw his paw at one of them but they dodged it before throwing another lioness into his attack. Nala pinned another to the ground only for him to trip one of the lionesses causing her to fall on Nala.

"it's too crowded we can't fight in here." Simba said quietly.

"you can't but we can" Pindua said to him, before grabbing him and throwing him to the floor he jumped at Simba who rolled out of the way and kicked him in the chin Pindua hit the ground before rolling to the side.

Simba leaped at him swinging his paw downward Pindua ducked under the blow and struck him in the gut, "this was supposed to go much more smoothly" Pindua told him.

"you really thought I would let you hurt my family!" Simba roared.

"we had no desire to, we were here for one reason and it wasn't to bring harm I appall such desires" Pindua told him.

Simba wasn't buying any of it why sneak on them he grabbed Pindua and threw him across the den. Nala kicked a leopard in the face before tripping a panther she grabbed it and slammed its' head into the floor, finally after all this time she was finally doing something again if she couldn't hunt or teach Kiara at least she could still protect her pride. Nala jumped in the air and pushed the leopard down pressing her paw down on her neck the leopard responded by throwing her off with her leg causing her back to hit the wall, Nala pulled herself up only to feel an aching sensation in her bones.

"no!" Nala cried.

she forced herself to run at her opponent but her blows were becoming slower and her joints were stumbling she couldn't keep up with her opponent who casually backhanded her aside, Nala felt her body hit the ground and couldn't force it to get up she saw an enemy coming at her only for Kiara to intercept them, yet another thing Nala was incapable now she didn't protect her pride or her family they had to protect her, she was completely and utterly useless.

Simba grappled with Pindua only for Hatari to grab him and throw him aside.

"all that talk of greatness and still you were saved by another" Hatari mocked him.

Simba swiped at his jaw Hatari took the blow and grabbed Simba around the neck.

"you think you're strong but you've lived in privilege you know nothing of true hardships" Hatari growled before lifting him up and slamming him on the ground.

"get away from my father!" Kiara roared jumping on Hatari's back clawing at it.

Hatari growled and grabbed Kiara throwing her to the ground before kicking her in the ribs he then grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground.

"Hatari that is enough" Pindua said calmly but firmly.

Hatari relented and stared down at both Kiara and Simba, "I have been waiting for you longer than you can ever imagine" he told one of them though which one wasn't certain.

 _"Well what did you think did you enjoy your first glimpse of Trials of Chaos I hope so I've already began uploading that story so if you wish to see what this all means and what happens to our favorite characters find the answers in my next Lion King story The Lion king War of Ideals part 1 Trials of Chaos._


End file.
